Mistakes
by gtrotter29
Summary: A kiss changes everything... Can it be fixed? A long road to eventual Rizzles. Warning: if you're looking for a story that is Rizzles fluff and angst all the way, this story isn't for you. NOTICE THE RATING CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

**All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

* * *

Maura lay in bed, staring up at her ceiling. She turned to look at the clock; 2:19am stared back at her in bright blue letters. She swept her left hand over an empty left side of the bed and cold sheets sent shivers down her spine. Things weren't supposed to turn out this way. She sighed heavily. She lifted her phone and pushed on the home button. A picture of her and Jane hugging with huge smiles lighting up their faces looked back at her. No new messages of any kind.

_How had it come to this?_

She turned over in bed and faced the spot where Jane usually lay next to her. Even though her absence was evident, she could still feel her there with her and it made her heart ache. She could think back to all the times when Jane had spent the night in that very spot; the days when they would unknowingly wake up tangled up in one another. Would Jane ever occupy that space again? She closed her eyes and visualized the photo as her screensaver on her phone again. Would Jane ever want to be that close to her again?

* * *

Across town, unbeknownst to Maura, Jane lay in bed with a similar predicament. The events of that night replayed over and over in her head and she thought about what she could've done to make the outcome different. She turned to the right side of her bed and felt a pang in her heart to see the space empty. Maura wasn't there. Maura would probably never be there again. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about the repercussions of the night's events.

She didn't know how long she had laid there in bed, with tears streaming down her cheeks before she heard a knock at her door. She looked over at the alarm clock on her nightstand: 3:26. Who could possibly be knocking on her door at this hour? If it had been for work, a call from dispatch would've come through announcing the location of the murder scene. She knew, in her gut, who the person at her door was. There was no other reason for anyone else to be knocking on her door at that hour. She made a quick stop at her bathroom mirror to make sure she looked like she hadn't just cried her eyes out. There was a second knock at the door. Closing her eyes and exhaling deeply, she slowly made her way to the door and pulled it open.

Jane's heart broke at the scene before her. A disheveled looking Maura looked back at her. Tears fell from her eyes and it was evident that she'd been crying for quite some time. Her shoulders shook as she tried to control her breathing to no avail. "Jj-ane?" She whimpered. She stood there then, not knowing what to do. Was it ok to come in? Was Jane just going to let her stand there?

"Maura—" Jane cried as she pulled the woman inside the apartment. She led the broken woman to the sofa and both sat down, with Maura trying still to compose herself.

"Maura, what are you doing here?" Jane asked, pain in her voice.

"I couldn't sleep. I had to see you," Maura replied, a little more composed.

"At 3:30 in the morning?" Jane asked.

"I didn't really pay attention to the time Jane. I'm sorry. This is clearly a mistake. I should not have come." Maura rose from the seat and began to step towards the door. A hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

"No Maura, I'm sorry. Wait… don't go. That's not what I meant."

"It doesn't sound like you meant anything else."

"It's just… I'm not thinking clearly, ok? I couldn't sleep either. Please come back, sit down. We need to talk, don't you think?"

Maura hesitated a moment before returning to her seat. "Yes, I think we do need to talk. What happened… it was…"

"A mistake."

Maura's head shot up and she looked into Jane's eyes. "A mistake?"

"It was a mistake, Maur. I'm sorry it happened. I'm sorry for what it's done." Jane stated, searching Maura's eyes for some kind of agreement.

"I'm sorry for what it's done Jane." Tears began falling from Maura's eyes once again. "I don't think that what happened between us was a mistake and I make no apologies for it. It is quite clear though, that to you, it was just that, a mistake."

"We were having a good time, we were drunk. The wine was flowing, the music was going and I got caught up in the moment."

"I wasn't drunk, Jane… and if you're honest with yourself, neither were you. What happened between us, that kiss, those kisses, you wanted them as much as I did. When are you going to stop lying to yourself and see what's right in front of you?! You could've stopped me. If this isn't what you wanted, you SHOULD'VE stopped me. I gave you every opportunity to do so. But no. Not only did you allow me to kiss you, you asked to be kissed again!"

_The cool night air blew on Jane's face as she swayed to the music around her. Maura occupied the seat next to her as usual, enjoying the music as well. She suddenly felt Maura's voice close to her as it whispered in her ear: "Would it be alright of me if I told you that you look incredibly sexy tonight?"_

_Jane smiled. "I think you just did."_

_Maura's voice dropped an octave. "What if I told you that I really wanted to kiss you right now?"_

_Jane closed her eyes for only a moment. "I would say 'ok'."_

_Maura turned their bodies so that they were facing one another. She slowly, deliberately brought her lips to Jane and gave her a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. She opened her eyes to see Jane staring back at her. "We can do that again," stated Jane, while she looked down at Maura's lips._

_And this time it was she who began the kiss. Maura felt like she was in heaven… like every wish she'd ever had had just come true. She felt Jane's tongue seek entrance into her mouth and she let her in. Tongues battled for dominance softly, until the kiss came to an end. _

"_Could_ I have stopped you?" Jane asked.

Maura looked as if she had been slapped. Anger and hurt coursed through her veins. "We've been friends for years Jane; do you really think so little of me?" Maura rose to her feet. "I'm sorry. _This_, my coming here and thinking we could fix this, was a mistake. I'm sorry for having bothered you. If you'll excuse me." She walked towards the door, opened it and left without a second glance, leaving a flabbergasted Jane in her wake.

* * *

**Couldn't sleep and this idea just came to me. Wondering whether to leave it as a one shot or expand a little.**


	2. Chapter 2

Maura waited until she was in the safety of her home before she ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut. The tears came the second she'd closed Jane's apartment door; she didn't even know how she had managed to drive home. Anger, frustration, hurt and pain overtook her body. _How could Jane think it had all been a mistake?! How dare she blame Maura for what happened?_ In essence, that's what she had done by insinuating that Maura had no self control. All the years they'd been friends ran over and over through her mind yet nothing made sense. This hadn't made sense. Of one thing she was sure of: Her friendship with Jane Rizzoli was broken and there was no going back.

She looked at the time: 5:04. She sat and contemplated calling into work. Why they'd chosen a Thursday night to go out was beyond her. She was the chief medical examiner, she could take a personal day pretty much whenever she felt like it… but her work ethic was better than that. She rose from her bed and headed towards the bathroom. A hot shower was exactly what she needed right now. She undressed quickly and stepped into the scalding hot water. She adjusted the jets so they pounded on her head and shoulders. The rough 'massage' helped ease her tension as she tried to will away the stress and pain. Since she was forgoing her yoga session, she stayed a few minutes longer than usual. At least time was on her side today.

It was a little before 7 before she made her way into headquarters. She knew the place would practically be deserted. She'd stopped at the café by her house to order a latté and a scone, though her appetite hadn't made an appearance. Still, she didn't want to risk needing to go upstairs later on during the day since she didn't want to deal with anyone. She rode the elevator down to the morgue and made her way into her office. There were only results to be waited on since she'd performed all the autopsies needed the previous day. Susie Chang came knocking a little before 8 to notify Maura of some results and to see if anything else was needed. Maura thanked her and quickly sent her on her way, with strict instructions that she not be bothered unless it was something of extreme importance and was work related; she knew that Susie was well aware of what that meant: no bothering the boss. She made sure the lab reports were sent via Susie's account; she didn't want to give any indication she'd come into work today. It was a quarter to 9 when all the work for the day had been done. No new bodies had come in and all the paperwork had been filled out and filed. Seeing as how there was no need for her to remain, she left Susie in charge and called it a day.

* * *

Jane dragged her feet into BPD headquarters a little before 10 am. She hadn't managed to get any more sleep that night and felt hungover. She went straight to the café for her morning fix.

"Jane! Just look at you. Did you not get any sleep?! You look like –"

"Enough with the yelling ma! Can you please just get me some coffee?"

Angela went about preparing her daughter's drink. "What did you and Maura do last night? Jeez… I hope she doesn't look the way you do right now."

"Gee thanks ma. Wait… Maura hasn't come in today?" Jane asked now wide awake and alert.

"No, not that I know of. She hasn't come in here."

"That wouldn't be a surprise."

"Jane, what did you do this time?"

"Why does it always have to be me, huh?" Her mother gave her a knowing look. "Fine. We had a fight."

"A fight?! With your best friend? Again, Jane?!"

"Well it wasn't really a fight, there wasn't enough time for that. It was just bad, ok?"

"You better fix it sweetheart. I hate it when you two are on the outs."

"I'm heading down to the morgue to see her. We gotta make this right ma, I can't have things stay the way they are. Thanks for the coffee."

She didn't leave any room for discussion and left the café, heading for the elevators. Once inside the car she pushed the button for the morgue and impatiently waited for it to move. She made the familiar walk towards Maura's office only to find it dark and closed. She looked around. The morgue was spotless; it didn't look like anyone had been in there that morning. Just then, Susie walked by.

"Susie?"

"Good morning detective. What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Dr. Isles?"

"Dr. Isles? She's gone for the day."

"Gone for the day? It's 10 in the morning."

"She came in, finished labs and reports and then left me in charge. Said she was going home and wasn't to be bothered. She informed dispatch that another medical examiner should be called should there be a body today."

"Alright, thanks Susie."

Jane left the morgue and headed right up to homicide. She bypassed her desk and headed straight to Cavanaugh's office.

"Come in!"

Jane let herself in and got right to the point.

"Sir, I'm here to request a couple of personal days."

"Why so sudden, Rizzoli?"

"A bit of an emergency came up sir, completely unexpected."

"Well you know you've got plenty of time accumulated. Lucky for you we're a little slow today. Take today and Monday. If anything changes, let me know."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Frost, I'm taking a couple of days off. Cover for me will ya partner?"

"Sure Jane, is everything alright? Anything I can do?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I just gotta take care of something. I should be back Monday. Hope you and Vince don't need me."

"We'll hold down the fort Jane. Go do what you need to do," came Korsak's reply.

"Thanks fellas. See you next week."

Jane chugged on her coffee as she exited the building and hurried over to her car. Maura was at her house. Was she purposefully avoiding her? Who was she kidding, of course she was! How could she not after what Jane had said? She knew she needed to make this right, she needed to salvage their friendship.

She sped through Boston as she headed in the direction of Beacon Hill. She thought over and over again what she would say to Maura. She wondered if the blonde would even be willing to talk to her. She came to an abrupt stop and parked her car. Getting out of the car, she tried to calm herself enough to regain composure as she headed to the door. She rang the doorbell and waited… nothing. She rang the doorbell a second time… nothing. She couldn't hear any movement within the house yet she knew Maura was home; her Prius was parked in the driveway. She was about to ring the doorbell a third time when the door suddenly opened to reveal a much more composed Maura than she'd seen hours before.

"Maur, thank God… I was beginning to wonder if you weren't home."

Maura looked down at Jane, an expectant look on her face. "What do you want Jane?" she asked, voice even yet impatient.

"I came because… because I needed to apologize for this morning. What I said, it all came out wrong. I wanted to see if we could talk."

"I don't really have a desire to relive this morning; once was bad enough."

"No Maura, that's not why I'm here. Please… just hear me out?"

Maura looked at the woman before her; the person she thought was her best friend. Knowing Jane wasn't going to give up, she stepped aside and let her in.

* * *

**I'm still wondering how I want this to turn out. All my stories thus far have had a happy ending, wondering if this should play a different angle. I'm not feeling as pessimistic as I was this morning lol. I'd love any input from you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

"It's 11 in the morning, shouldn't you be at work?" Maura asked as she followed Jane into the living room. Ever the host, she offered something to drink. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you. I'm alright. I went into work and went down to the morgue. I ran into Susie and she told me you were gone for the day."

"I happened to finish early and there were no homicides or bodies to autopsy; there wasn't really a reason for me to stay there."

Jane looked down at her hands. She nervously ran her fingers across her scars. "Listen Maura, I wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning. What I said, it was uncalled for."

Maura looked across the sofa and into Jane's eyes, trying to figure out the meaning in her words. "We've already been over this Jane. If you're going to go over the same thing we did this morning, frankly, I don't want to hear it."

"How did we get here? Do you know what happened? Because I'm still at a loss."

"At a loss? At a loss?! You know what happened, you were there too! What's the matter? Would you like me to act it out again so that it can refresh your memory?!"

"I know what happened Maura. You kiss me then we—"

"Yes, I kissed you. But I didn't ambush you. I made sure you were ok with my actions. I gave you plenty of time to stop me if you weren't…"

"Maura…"

"…Not only did we kiss, but it was YOU who initiated the second one. Do you really need me to remind you of that?"

"Maura…"

"Don't 'Maura' me, Jane. That's the truth and you know it!"

"I'M NOT GAY!" Jane shouted out.

Maura stopped dead in her tracks. She said nothing for a few moments, trying to find the right words and to not let anger get the better part of her. "That's what this is about for you, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Labels. This is all about labels for you. That's the root of the problem. All your life, you've fought against those calling you the dyke cop and then the dyke detective… you just don't want to prove them right."

"That is NOT what this is about."

"We've been friends for years Jane, YEARS. Do you really think I haven't noticed the way you look at me? The way you look at my body when you think I'm distracted? Do you really think that I would've risked saying what I said last night, that I would've risked kissing you if I wasn't absolutely certain you wanted it too?"

"What happened last night –"

"Don't lie to me Jane."

Jane took a deep breath. "What happened last night… I wanted it too, ok?"

"Then why did you treat me the way you did?"

"I'm not gay, Maura. I just know I liked kissing you."

"I have news for you Jane. If you enjoyed kissing another woman, if you desire another woman, that doesn't make you entirely straight."

"Have you ever been with a woman Maura?"

"I don't see how that is relevant now when we're talking about you, but yes, I have."

Jane was taken aback. "You've never talked about it before."

"You never asked. You know I can't lie and I'm fairly open about my sexuality. You on the other hand, have never been with a woman, am I right?"

"You're right."

"The thought of being with a woman is foreign to you, bad on some level because you think it's wrong."

"Why is that so difficult to understand?"

"This isn't a difficult concept for me Jane. What's difficult for me is understanding why you let me kiss you knowing you feel the way you feel. Not only that… why did you kiss me?"

"I've wanted to kiss you for a long time…"

"See? You're not making sense!"

"Maura you're right. You've been right. I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you. I… I love you; you're my best friend."

Maura's eyes filled with tears. "After last night… after what you're telling me… that's just not enough for me anymore Jane. You're my best friend; my only friend. I love you too… but I'm in love with you. Can't you see that?"

Jane's eyes watered as well as she tried to hold Maura's hand. "Yes, I see it. I've seen it for years; I've just ignored it. Regardless of how we feel, this can't happen between us Maura. I can't do this."

"How _we _feel?"

"You know as much as I do that I'm in love with you too. I've been in love with you. I don't know how it happened or why it happened; it just did. I fell in love with my best friend, who just happens to be a woman. That makes all the difference in the world."

Maura let her tears fall. "I can't do this Jane. I thought I could, but I can't. I can't be near you and know we feel the same way about each other and not be able to do anything about it."

"Wait, Maura. What are you saying?"

"I'm taking a leave of absence, effective today. I e-mailed Cavanaugh and the governor shortly after I got home. I can't be at work, around you right now. I thought I could be a professional and stick to my job, but I can't. I need time."

"What will you do? Where will you go?"

"I'm not going anywhere; I'm not planning to anyway. I'm just going to dedicate my time to research and the Isles Foundation."

"What about us? What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know, I can't answer that honestly, because I don't know what will happen. I just know that I need time. I can't be around you on a daily basis until I can figure something out."

"Will I still see you on occasion? Sunday night dinners?"

"No Jane, I won't be attending Sunday night dinners for a while. Angela is still more than welcome to use this house, but I won't be here for those. I may see you around, it just won't happen with the frequency we've been seeing each other."

"Maura, this is my life too. Don't I get a say in what's going to happen?"

Maura placed her hand on Jane's cheek and wiped a tear away. "You've had your say… you decided to say no. Now I have to move on. We can't stay like this Jane, it'll be bad for us both and you know it."

"I don't want to lose you Maur. I don't want to lose our friendship."

"You will never lose me, or my friendship. We can stay friends, we just won't see each other as much. We'll be ok Jane. We'll figure this out."

Jane scooted over and hugged Maura with all her might. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I can't be who you need me to be."

Maura hugged her as they rocked back and forth. "I know. I'm sorry too."

* * *

**Three updates in less than a 24 hour period... I'm on a roll! Thanks for the reviews and follows so far=) I aim to please yet as I am reading the reviews I see that I can't please all of you. Still, I think I have an idea of where I want this to go. It will have a happy ending, though we are a while away from that. You know what fuels us writers so let me hear it!=)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Dr. Isles, it's so wonderful to see you! Haven't been around here in some time. What can I do for you today?"

"Hi Sarah. It's good to see you. I'm actually here to see my mother. She said she would be in today."

"Yes, Mrs. Isles is here; though she is only here for the weekend. She returns to Paris in the morning I'm afraid. I'll let her know you're here."

"Thank you."

Maura stood and waited while the receptionist called her mother to let her know of her arrival. She'd spoken with Constance the night before and surprisingly the older woman was in Boston at the time. They'd agreed to meet the following morning.

"Mrs. Isles will see you now, Dr. Isles."

"Thank you Sarah."

Maura made her way into the expansive office belonging to the CEO of the Isles Foundation. Since Constance and Richard traveled constantly and were seldom in the States, it was an office shared by both.

"Maura darling, what a surprise! I must say I was surprised to hear from you yesterday. It's wonderful to see you dear." Constance walked around the desk to give her daughter a hug and kiss hello.

"Hello mother. It's great to see you too. I thought I was going to have to be doing this via conference call; I thought you and father were in Paris."

"Richard is still there; I'll be returning in the morning. To what do I owe the honor?"

"I'm taking a sabbatical from work. I wondered if my services may be of use to you here for a while."

"A sabbatical? Is everything ok, darling? You've never taken time off in your life!"

"It's a long story mother; I just need some time away from BPD."

"Maura dear, does this have anything to do with that detective of yours?"

"Jane mother, her name is Jane."

Sensing she wasn't going to get anything from her daughter, Constance decided to drop the subject.

"Of course we can always use you here darling. With Richard and myself always gone, the foundation is mostly run by one of the members of the board, you know that. I can introduce you, and you two may work together for as long as you'd like. I take it this won't be a permanent thing?"

"No mother, I don't believe so. I certainly don't want to be responsible for taking someone's job. I'm sure we can work together just fine."

"Wonderful. Let me call her in so that I may introduce you."

"Oh, John is no longer running the foundation in your absence?"

"No dear, John has been gone for a few months. This is a different member of the board; she is rather new but has my complete trust. She has proven to be very efficient at her job."

"Alright."

Constance headed over to her phone. "Sarah, will you please tell Kate I'd like a word with her? Thank you."

A few minutes later, a knock at the door announced the arrival.

"Excuse me Mrs. Isles, you wanted a word?"

"Yes Kate, please come in."

"Good morning." Kate said as she walked into the room.

"Good morning," came the Isles' reply.

"Kate, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Dr. Maura Isles."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Isles; I've heard so much about you I feel as if we already know one another."

"The pleasure is all mine Kate. Please, call me Maura."

"Ok, Maura."

"Kate, the reason I called you in here is because Maura is going to be more involved with the foundation and I thought it a good idea if she were to work with you, for at least a while. She needs to familiarize herself with the way things are run and who better to show her than you?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Mrs. Isles. It'd be my pleasure to show Maura around."

"Wonderful! Well then, I expect she shall be here Monday morning so the two of you can get things started."

"Sounds great. If you'll excuse me, I'll leave you be. It was a pleasure, Maura. I look forward to working together."

"As do I Kate. See you Monday morning."

Maura left Constance shortly after that. The older Isles had a busy schedule with much to do before her return to Europe. After saying her goodbyes with promises to see each other soon, Maura headed out of the office and towards the elevators.

"Fancy running into you again."

Maura turned to see Kate walking up to her. "Kate. Yes, I was just on my way out. Mother has a fully booked schedule and I didn't want to take more of her time."

"I was just on my way down to the café for a cup of coffee; care to join me?"

Having nothing else to do the rest of her day, Maura agreed. "Sure, I'd love to. Lead the way."

They made their way into the café after a short elevator ride. Once they'd received their order, they sat away from the noise of the register and began conversation.

"Mother tells me you've only been working here for a short time. What did you do before?" Maura asked.

Kate's blue eyes shone with humor. "I'm a lawyer. I worked in a law firm in New York before applying for the job with the foundation. I needed a change of scenery."

Maura smiled. "I can't certainly understand that. I'm in need of a change of scenery myself."

"You work as a medical examiner, don't you? Why leave?"

"I'm the chief medical examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. I didn't leave my job; I'm just taking a sabbatical. I needed some time off. The problem is that I'm not the type to just have nothing to do. That's why I asked mother about working with the foundation for the time being."

"This is going to be quite the change from working in a morgue," Kate stated, a smile on her face.

Maura laughed. "Yes, I'm sure it will be. Won't be nearly as quiet." Both women laughed at that. "Still, I'm looking forward to it. I've attended the foundation's fundraisers and such, but never really been too involved. I'd like to see how it all works. Perhaps I can continue my involvement even once I return to BPD."

"I'm sure your parents would love that; with them constantly being in Europe."

"We'll see how it all goes."

They spent another half hour with pleasant conversation before calling it a day. Kate had to return to work and Maura decided she was going to go shopping. They said their goodbyes and said they'd see each other on Monday morning.

* * *

Maura spent hours perusing through the familiar shops, making purchases at will. Her wardrobe was more than appropriate and already large in size for her new duties, yet she always liked to start something new with new apparel and accessories. It wasn't until early evening that she was walking through her front door, hands full of the day's purchases. Just as she was setting her bags down, she heard her phone beep with an incoming message.

"_Hey, how you doing?"_

"_Hi Jane. I'm fine, just got home."_

"_How was your day?"_

"_It was good; productive. Yours?"_

"_We had a body today so we had to come in."_

"_Sorry you lost your Saturday."_

"_It's alright; it's part of the job."_

"_Don't I know it."_

A few minutes went by.

"_I missed you today Maur."_

Maura could hardly see through watery eyes enough to hit the send button.

"_I missed you too."_

* * *

**So Maura is making her changes and a new character is introduced. How will she and Kate get along from here? Will she and Jane be able to go without seeing each other much? Let me hear it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks went by smoothly for Maura and her new position. Kate turned out to be a very patient and helpful guide into the Isles Foundation. The fact Maura was a very quick learner did not go past the younger woman, and the more Maura picked up the more Kate threw at her. Before either woman knew it, it was Friday again. Since the elder Isles hadn't come in there was no need to work overtime the following day; the office only put in extra time when Richard or Constance flew in.

"Well Maura, I have to say once again just how much you've surprised me over these last couple of weeks. You are a very quick learner. Your mother didn't do your intelligence justice."

Maura smiled at her new friend. "Thank you Kate; though I can't take all the credit. I can't say just how grateful I am for everything you've done for me these last weeks. I'm sure I've slowed you down, and I apologize for that.

"Nonsense. It's been my pleasure. Besides, with you here, it makes my job a lot easier. I just can't believe the date is already here!"

"Yes, I know. It's a shame mother and father won't be able to attend tomorrow night. I'm glad to be able to participate in the fundraiser though. I have to say I'm a little nervous."

"You? Nervous? Whatever could you be nervous about?"

"I'm not usually good with people… crowds… speeches. To think that I have to give a speech in front of everyone tomorrow, well, it's nerve-racking."

"Yes, that is unfortunate that since neither Constance nor Richard will be attending it will fall on your shoulders. You've nothing to worry about though Maura, your speech is flawless. You're a confident, intelligent woman, I'm sure you're going to do great!"

"Thank you Kate, I appreciate that."

"Do you have a date for tomorrow night? Or will you be going solo?"

"No, no date. I've not really had the time to date lately with you keeping me so busy and all," Maura laughed.

"I don't have a date either. I was just going to go stag."

"Oh? Would you like to go together? My friend Jane usually accompanies me to fundraisers but I usually have to plead endlessly for her to agree. Since you're already going, maybe it'll work out better for us. It could lighten the anxiety I'm feeling. You'd be doing me a huge favor."

"I'd love to! What time should I pick you up?"

"How about 7?"

"I'll be there."

"Great! I'll text you my address."

"See you tomorrow!"

* * *

The relationship between Jane and Maura had certainly changed over the last two weeks. Sure, they were still keeping in touch, though it was mostly via text with the occasional phone call. They'd yet to see one another. Maura was preparing herself a cup of tea and getting ready to call it an early night when her phone rang. She recognized the ringtone: it was Jane.

"Hello Jane."

"Hey Maura. What are you up to?"

"I was just preparing myself a cup of tea. I'm getting ready to take a bath."

"Oh, an early night huh? That's too bad."

"Why do you say that?"

"I was calling to ask if you were wanting to hang out tonight. You know, see a movie or something."

"I'm sorry Jane, right now isn't a good time."

"Perhaps another day. Hey are you busy for breakfast or brunch tomorrow? Maybe we can do that…"

"I hadn't made any plans. Where would you like to meet?"

Jane made a quick pause. She thought she'd just go and pick Maura up the way she usually did but it seemed like that wasn't an option at the moment. She didn't want to push her luck.

"You pick."

"The usual?"

"Sounds like a plan. Is 9 ok for you?"

"That works well Jane. I'll see you in the morning. Have a good night."

"Good night Maur."

* * *

Jane woke up in a surprisingly good mood for it being so early on a Saturday morning. She was going to see her best friend for the first time in two weeks: she was definitely looking forward to it. The last two weeks of not seeing Maura and barely talking to her were taking their toll on the detective. She missed spending Friday nights together, hanging out at work or during lunch and seeing Maura pretty much whenever she wanted to.

Her partners had also noticed the change in mood and credited it to the absence of one M.E. There had been no explanation with regards to Maura's sabbatical; one day she was there and the next she wasn't. It was because of this that Jane threw herself into her work, even coming in during the days she'd requested off. The more she dealt with work, the less time she had to think about Maura and their current situation.

She drove up to the little bistro and noticed that Maura's Prius was already there. After taking a quick look in the mirror and giving herself a quick peptalk, she exited her sedan and went to meet Maura.

"Hey Maur!"

"Hello Jane." Maura rose from her seat and met Jane with a smile and a hug. "How've you been?"

"Good, I've been good," Jane said, returning the smile.

"I haven't ordered anything yet; I figured I'd wait until you got here."

"Oh, ok."

They quickly placed their orders.

"So how have you been? How's the foundation?" Jane asked.

"I've been well, thank you. The foundation is actually doing wonderfully. We're having a fundraiser this evening."

"A fundraiser already?"

"Yes, it had been planned since before I got there. Since neither of my parents will attend, I'm to give a speech. I'm a bit nervous about it."

"I'm sure you have nothing to be nervous about; your speeches are always great."

"Thanks Jane."

An awkward silence took over the table. A question was burning on the tip of Jane's tongue yet she didn't know if she had the guts to ask. Maura, sensing the discomfort, tried to break the silence.

"You're welcome to come if you'd like. I promise, there will be more than peanuts served at this one," she said with a smile.

"Aw, and to think I wanted to be confused with a waiter again," Jane replied laughing. "Do you really want me to come?"

"I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do, Jane. I'm mentioning it in the event you'd like to attend. I know you're not always fond of the fundraisers I participate in."

"Well this is different; it's for the Isles Foundation. I'd love to come. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Actually, a friend from work is already picking me up. I can meet you there if you'd like."

"A friend from work?"

"Yes, her name is Kate. She's on the board of directors and has been nice enough to show me around these last couple of weeks. I'd love for you to meet her Jane, she's really great."

"I'm sure she is," Jane muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, uh, sure, I'll meet you both there. What time?"

"The event begins at 8. I'll text you the details."

"Alright. I'm sorry, I gotta go. I forgot I didn't do my dry cleaning this week and I have to get something for tonight."

"Oh, alright. So I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight."

That brought brunch to an abrupt close. The two hugged goodbye and went their separate ways to get ready for the event.

* * *

**Thanks for the continued support everyone! Ready for the showdown? Let me hear it!**


	6. Chapter 6

7 o'clock came before Maura knew it. She'd spent a good portion of the afternoon getting everything, including her speech, ready for that night. Constant thoughts of Jane and her reaction that morning plagued her mind throughout the day. The doorbell ringing brought her out of her thoughts; she was thankful she was dressed and ready to go.

She opened the door to reveal a flawless looking Kate. She wore a deep red floor-grazing evening gown with a crossover sweetheart neckline and black evening sandals. Her wavy black hair cascaded down her shoulders and back without a hair out of place.

"Maura, good evening. My, you look beautiful!"

Maura blushed. "Thank you Kate, so do you!"

"Shall we?"

"Yes, let me just grab my keys."

They walked in step until they reached the luxurious black town car; one of the foundation's assets. The driver opened the door for both women before getting behind the wheel and driving off.

"How are you? How do you feel?" Kate asked with genuine interest in her voice.

"I'm still a little nervous, but not nearly as bad as I was yesterday. Thank you for joining me this evening."

"It's my pleasure. As you mentioned, we were both going to attend. At least now I'll have someone pleasant to talk to," Kate said with a smile.

"As will I," Maura replied. "I wanted to mention; I went to brunch with Jane this morning and invited her out tonight. She surprisingly said yes and she'll be meeting us there."

"That's great; I'll finally get to meet the mysterious Jane! You talk so much about her that I feel like I know her already. She sounds like a great friend."

"She is; she's my best friend," replied Maura, a sad smile crossing her features.

"Is something wrong?" Kate asked.

"No, not at all. I was just thinking that up until recently she was really my only friend," Maura replied looking at Kate with a brighter smile. "I'm glad that's changed, thanks to you."

Kate smiled. "I'm glad to have you as a friend too, Maura."

* * *

Jane drove up to the valet, left the ignition running, and got out of the car. One of the things she liked about the events Maura invited or dragged her to was that she never had to worry about parking. She quickly went up the steps and through the entrance of the museum in search of Maura.

She'd made a good dent in her savings account earlier that day by making a purchase that left no doubt to her physique. She wore a perfectly tailored black suit with a silk crimson button down shirt and black pumps. She had even gone and gotten her hair styled: she'd gotten a quick trim and was wearing her hair down, just not as messy as it usually was. Her makeup was flawless and showed off her perfect olive skin. There was no doubt about it: Jane Rizzoli was beautiful and a force to be reckoned with.

Quickly scanning the crowd she came across a set of shining hazel eyes. Maura's soft laugh vanished and was replaced quickly with a smile. Jane smiled back and made her way towards the blonde. The second Maura's full body was within eyesight Jane felt her mouth go dry. Maura wore a black, strapless, fitted sequined gown with a slit down the thigh that showed off every curve the blonde possessed. She wore black 4-inch stilettos and tasteful jewelry. Her hair was down past her shoulders and framed her face nicely. The smoke colored eye shadow she'd chosen for the evening made her hazel eyes burn with life and would've made Jane drool if she wasn't in such company.

"Jane! I'm so glad you could make it," Maura said as she hugged her friend hello. "You look wonderful!"

"Maura, I'm speechless. You look—WOW! You look great! Thank you for inviting me."

"I'm just glad you're here. Let me introduce you," she said as she turned to the woman on her right. "Jane, this is Kate Maguire, board member of the Isles Foundation. Kate, this is Jane Rizzoli, detective with Boston Homicide."

Kate held out her hand, a smile on her face. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Jane. Maura has told me so much about you that I feel like we've known each other for years."

"Good to meet you too, Kate. It's funny; Maura didn't mention you until this morning." Jane replied.

Kate's smile didn't falter. "Well we have been quite busy, haven't we Maura?"

"Yes, we have. There is a lot of work that goes into preparing an event like tonight," Maura replied, wondering just what she'd gotten herself into. Why was Jane behaving like that? "I'm sorry Kate, would you mind excusing us for a moment?"

"Not at all; I'll just go and talk with some of the investors, hopefully we can get a good donation from them tonight. Excuse me," she said as she turned and headed in another direction.

"Jane, would you come with me, please?" Maura didn't really give her an option as she quickly turned and headed in direction of the ladies' room. She came to a stop and turned to Jane.

"Do you mind explaining to me what that was all about?" Maura asked, irritated.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked, playing innocent.

"Don't toy with me Jane Rizzoli, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Why were you so cold to Kate? She was nothing but nice to you."

"Oh come on Maura, that woman is nothing but a farce! Anyone can see right through her," Jane replied, jealousy flowing through her veins.

"Kate is nothing but a nice person. You would know that if you would've spent a little more time with her and not hit her with comments that are uncalled for."

"It's the truth; you hadn't mentioned her until this morning."

"You made it sound like I'm hiding her, and I'm not. She's a friend, a co-worker, nothing else. Wait… you're jealous… Jealous of her, aren't you?"

"Me? Jealous?! Of course not!"

"There is nothing between Kate and me other than friendship Jane… just like us."

"Friends? We hardly see or speak to each other anymore Maura."

"You know very well the reasons behind that. This isn't the place nor time to talk about this. Even if there were something between Kate and me, you have no right to be jealous. You shut me out, remember?"

Jane felt like she'd been punched in the gut. "Yeah, I remember. I'm sorry I came. I'm sorry I ruined our friendship. I gotta go."

"Jane… wait. You didn't ruin our friendship; you just have to understand that things can't be the way they were before, at least not now. Please, just give me some time."

"Alright Maura. Take all the time you need. I gotta go. You have a good night. Good luck with your speech."

Maura was left speechless. It took her several minutes to regain composure enough to rejoin the crowd.

* * *

The black town car pulled up to Maura's driveway. The driver let both women out.

"That was quite a speech you gave; I'm not surprised for that being the cause of all the handsome donations we managed to raise tonight."

"Thank you Kate; I'm glad everything worked out well tonight." She turned to her friend. "Would you like to come in? Have a quick night-cap?"

"Sure, I'd love that. Let me just tell Pete I'll be a little longer."

"Alright."

Kate returned a minute later and the women quickly made their way inside. "Please have a seat," Maura said motioning towards the sofa. I'll go get the wine. Would you prefer red or white?"

"Whatever you choose is alright by me."

Maura came back a few minutes later with two glasses of red wine in hand. "I'm more of a red wine drinker myself. I enjoy white as well, though only with certain things."

"I enjoy red more as well," Kate replied. "Tonight was really a success, and you are a huge part of that. "To you," she said and raised her glass.

Maura blushed. "To the foundation." Both women took a sip, enjoying the comfortable silence between them.

"Maura, I don't want to hit a sore subject, but what happened with Jane tonight? I didn't see her anymore after you introduced us."

"Jane left shortly after. We had a bit of a disagreement."

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't say anything out of line."

"No, not at all. It was she who spoke out of line. She's my best friend but we've been having some difficulties lately."

"Is it something you'd like to talk about, get off your chest?"

"No, not particularly. I'd rather just enjoy the wine and talk about something else if it's ok with you."

"Of course."

Several moments of quiet passed before Kate finally broke the silence.

"I hope you don't think it too forward of me, but I just wanted to make sure I wasn't overstepping any boundaries tonight. So you and Jane are just friends? I could've sworn that there was something between you two by the way you talk about her."

"No, we're just friends."

"So would it be ok for me to ask you out?"

Maura stopped, glass in mid air.

"I'm sorry Maura, I'm so sorry! Did I get this all wrong? Are you not interested in women? Are you dating someone else?"

"No, it's not that. You just took me by surprise, that's all. I'm not dating anyone at the moment."

"Did I just cross a line?"

"No, you didn't. I'm flattered really, that you would consider dating someone like me."

"What do you mean? You're perfect. You're a beautiful, intelligent woman. Why wouldn't anyone want to date you?"

"I'm sorry Kate, I just haven't thought about dating in a long time."

"It's ok, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. Please excuse me; I wouldn't want this to change our work relationship."

"Kate, you are beautiful, and anyone would be lucky to date you, including me."

"I sense there is a 'but' in there."

"There is."

"It's Jane, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"Maura, the sexual tension between you two is palpable… it's completely obvious to anyone who pays attention."

"I have to be completely honest with you Kate. I would be lying if I told you that I wasn't attracted to you. You have so many qualities that I look for in a partner. Really, it is you who would be perfect for me… but Jane… I'm in love with Jane."

"If tonight gave any indication, I'd say she feels the same way for you."

"She does."

"Why aren't the two of you together?"

"It's complicated. Suffice it to say, there can never be anything but friendship between us."

Kate sat her glass down and made a bold move by taking hold of Maura's free hand.

"Maura, listen to me. I appreciate your honesty, I do. Because now I know how you feel… not only about me but about Jane as well, and I know what I'm up against. This isn't me giving up… I won't give up unless you tell me there's no chance."

"Kate…"

"I know what I'm dealing with, I'm a big girl, and I can handle myself. Give me a chance; let me take you out on a date. Let me show you who I am outside of work. If after that date you decide you don't want to pursue anything with me, I'll walk away. This isn't just for me. This is for you. You have to move on; you have to get out there, even if it isn't with me."

"Kate I…"

"Say yes Maura… let me take you out on a date."

"…... yes"

* * *

**Ok peeps that's 6 posts with an extra long one with this chapter in two days. I know there are some that are pushing for a Maura/Kate relationship and some that totally hate her and want Jane and Maura together. All in due course is all I can say. Be patient with me, this is only the beginning!**

**I've shown you some love! How about letting me know what you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

Jane sped through downtown Boston trying to get to her apartment as quickly as possible after making a stop at a local store to buy a case of beer and a bottle of tequila. How had she managed to mess up tonight? She had planned it all out. She was even going to try to play nice with that Kate woman to please Maura. She was going to enjoy the night, then drive Maura back home and try again. She needed to have Maura in her life, that wasn't an option. She was willing to do anything to have their old friendship back and she was going to make her case tonight… except everything derailed. Now Maura was spending time with that woman and God knew what else… yep, she was definitely glad she'd added tequila to the mix. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The week passed slowly. Maura continued her work with Kate and the foundation, with Kate helping her less and less. She was sure she said, that Maura would be able to handle the post of CEO in her parents' absence with ease and so she began to back down. They still had lunch together and prepped for and attended meetings together. They had set their date for the Saturday after the fundraiser and it was approaching slowly, but surely.

Jane hadn't made an attempt to contact Maura during the week, which was something that worried the blonde. Part of her wanted to respect Jane's space, while the other wanted to contact her badly to make sure she was alright. In order to give Jane her space, she talked to Angela and knew through her that while she wasn't in the best of moods, she was alright.

She debated long and hard whether she should tell Jane about this new development in her life. She hadn't lied at the benefit; she and Kate weren't dating at the time… they still hadn't gone on their date. But Maura felt as if she was betraying Jane's trust, even though there was nothing but a single date coming up. She decided after much thought that she would tell Jane if something came out of that date.

Kate had told her the date was a bit of a surprise but that she should dress casual, knowing by now that Maura's version of 'casual' was anything but. Saturday night came and with it a knock to Maura's door.

Maura hurried down the stairs and to the front door.

"Kate! Come in, I'm ready; I just need to grab my shoes. I didn't want to keep you waiting at the door."

"Don't rush, we have all night. Here, these are for you," she said as she held out a bouquet of lilies.

"Oh my, these are beautiful. You remembered!"

"That they're your favorite flower? Of course I did. Besides, I think roses are too over—"

"—rated." Both women shared a smile. "I happen to agree with you. Let me put these in some water and grab my shoes so we can head out."

Maura quickly headed up the stairs and into the master bedroom. She had already picked out the pair of shoes she'd be wearing so that didn't take any time at all. After a quick look in the mirror, she headed back down the stairs.

"You look stunning tonight. Well, not just tonight, you always look impeccable. You've a great taste in clothes."

"I didn't overdo it, did I? When you said casual…"

"I know what 'casual' means to you by now Maura. You're perfect."

Maura smiled. "You look quite stylish yourself."

"Thank you. Shall we leave?"

"Yes, let's."

Kate held out her arm and Maura linked their arms together.

"No Pete tonight, huh?"

"Nope, this time I'm driving us," replied Kate.

"Do you mind telling me where we're going? I've been wondering all week."

"Well, now that we're in the car, I guess it's safe to tell you. Do you remember that French restaurant you mentioned a couple of weeks back?"

"You got us into 'L'Etoile? How did you manage that? They're booked for weeks!"

"I called in a little favor."

"I'm so excited! I've wanted to try that restaurant since I told you about it!"

"I know. I hope it lives up to the hype."

They arrived at the restaurant a short drive later. Kate handed her keys to the valet and waved him off when he went to open Maura's door, opting instead to do it herself.

"Mademoiselle," she said as she held out her hand.

"Merci," Maura said with a smile.

"De rien," replied Kate.

"You speak French?" Maura asked.

"Enough to get by; Constance has also taught me a bit as we've worked together."

"Aren't you full of surprises."

"You'll just have to find out."

They made their way to the hostess stand.

"Reservation for Maguire," Kate stated when they reached the hostess.

"Oui mademoiselle. Follow me please."

They were led to an intimately lit corner of the restaurant. A bottle of champagne chilled on ice awaited them. The waiter quickly helped them be seated and poured them a glass of champagne. Once they'd ordered their meal, they were left alone.

"I wasn't aware this restaurant had a dance floor," Maura stated as she watched other patrons spin around the dance floor in step with the music playing.

"Would you like to join me for a dance?"

"I'd love to."

They joined hands and walked towards the dance floor and began swaying to the beat. Maura's dress twirled around her as Kate spun her expertly. They danced in perfect synchronization, enjoying the ambiance and the music.

"You dance perfectly. Where did you learn, may I ask?" Maura asked her dancing partner.

"I was forced to take dancing lessons as a child though I secretly enjoyed them," Kate replied with a smile. I learned a lot of different types of styles. I'd love to get to show you some time."

"I think I would enjoy that very much."

The piece they were dancing came to an end and they retreated to their table. Dinner was served shortly after.

"My, this was certainly worth the wait. This food is exquisite!" Maura replied.

"I have to agree with you, it's absolutely marvelous."

They enjoyed the rest of their dinner in companionable conversation. They talked about their lives growing up and how they'd both attended boarding schools. Maura spoke of her passion for science and was pleasantly surprised to see that Kate was able to keep up with her in conversation, giving input and opinions when appropriate. In turn, Kate spoke of her passion for history and Maura was able to show just how wide her range of knowledge was with her comments as well.

"Thank you for a wonderful night," Maura said with a smile as they made their way up the steps to her door. "I had an amazing time."

"I had a great time as well. Do you think I can take you out again sometime soon?" Kate asked as Maura reached the door.

Maura smiled. "Yes, I think I would enjoy that very much. Did you want to come in for a glass of wine?"

Kate shook her head. "I'm going to call it an end to a perfect first date. I'd love to join you for wine Maura, but I want to take this slowly. Perhaps next time."

"Next time then," Maura agreed.

"There is one thing…"

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you goodnight?"

Maura thought for a split second before closing the gap between them and kissing Kate softly on the lips. "Thank you, for giving me tonight, for giving me time and not pushing me into anything."

Kate brought Maura's hand she was holding up to her lips and kissed it. "I'm in no rush Maura. We can take this at whatever pace you want. Good night."

Maura smiled again. "Good night Kate." She stayed by the door still with a smile on her face until she saw Kate get in the car and drive away.

What neither woman saw was Jane by the guest house, tears streaming down her cheeks and feeling her world collapse around her.

* * *

**So we're here! Is Jane going to confront Maura, or will she give Maura the opportunity to come clean? I know I said before that I can't please everyone since you are all asking for different outcomes. I am thankful for those of you reading the story and even more so for those that are taking the time to review. I know the Maura and someone else together then breakup and her and Jane together has been done before... this is not what this will be. I'm planning on something a little different. I haven't read every story on here but I know I haven't read what I'm planning on writing. If there is any similarity to the point of plagiarism with another writer then please someone bring it to my attention and I will address it at that time. Though Jane will play a secondary role for a good chunk of this story, there will be eventual rizzles. That said, I hope you stick with it. I'd love to read some more of what you all have to say!**


	8. AN

According to some of the reviews I'm getting, this story is losing some readers. To those that have decided to not read further, thank you for your honesty and I'm sorry this story was not for you. Most of those posts are by guests so I can't inbox directly. I get it. I've been there. We all watch the show and would really love some Rizzles on screen even though we know it's never going to happen and that's why we come here to write/read about our two fave gals being happy together. If you read any of my other stories, they're Rizzles all the way. I can understand your dislike if you come on here and read a story in which the two aren't together at all or aren't together right away.

But I'm also the type of reader that likes to mix things up. I've read some awesome stories out there where Maura or Jane have been in a relationship with someone else, usually men and then realize they are meant to be together. There was one story out there, 'knight in shining gucci' or something like that, that had me really excited. Maura was being courted by someone who treated her well and was something different… to my knowledge that wasn't finished. I'm the type of person that likes to read something different every once in a while… someone that loves angst… and I know that some of my readers feel the same way because you have told me so.

I aim to write someone likeable in "Kate"… someone that really gets Maura and treats her well. Someone who Maura can grow to love, even if she never loves her the same way she loves Jane. (that will be written about later) Jane is Maura's soul mate in my opinion; she will never love another the way she loves Jane and though they're in for a rough road ahead in their relationship, calm waters will come, and eventually they will have another chance at love.

Thank you for all the reviews and feedback you have all given me. Even if you don't agree with my storyline, I appreciate the luck you have wished me and the manner in which you've voiced your disagreement. For those of you who are still sticking around and like this story, I will try my best to continue the posting pace I'm currently at. You can expect at least another two chapters today.

Thank you all for reading!

gtrotter29


	9. Chapter 8

**Alright peeps, here's the next chapter! I think I've said all I needed to say with regards to plot. The A/N before this chapter explains it all. Thank you for all those who have supported me thus far and who continue to support me with this story; your words mean more to me than you know. **

**For this chapter: I pictured a very pissed off and fiery tempered Jane. I hope I didn't go overboard :/**

* * *

Jane practically ran towards the main house once she had a couple of minutes to reign in her emotions enough to not be a crying mess. Anger ran down her entire body. Maura had lied to her! She had said there was nothing going on between her and that woman and now they were kissing on her front stoop a week later?! She was in need of an explanation and quickly.

She rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for Maura to open the door. Another couple of minutes later, Maura's door swung wide open. Maura was now in her pajamas, surprise evident in her features.

"Jane, what are you doing here? It's late."

"I was just over at the guesthouse with ma. I was hoping I could talk with you when you got home. Can I come in?"

"Yes, come in." Jane brushed past her and went into the house. "Would you like some wine? I was just going to get a glass for myself."

"No, I don't want any wine. Do you want to explain to me what I just saw outside?" Anger was resonating from her voice and every pore in her body.

"You were spying on me?!"

"I was waiting for you to get home! Then I see YOU kiss that woman!"

"Her name is KATE, Jane. How dare you question me about this?"

"You said there was nothing between you two!"

"There wasn't! Kate and I were just friends; we are friends. She asked me out on a date after the fundraiser and I said yes. Tonight was our first date. I would've told you about it had you given me the chance to do so."

"Your _first_ date?"

"Yes, our first date. We are dating now. I plan on seeing her again."

Jane felt the air leave her body. "Why, Maura? Why?! You love me!"

"I can't have you! Do you know how much it kills me to know that we love each other, that we are meant for each other but I can never have you?! Do you expect me to sit around and wait for you to decide that it's ok to be WHO YOU ARE? I can't do that Jane, not anymore. I told you I had to move on, and I am."

Jane took the two quick steps to reach Maura. She held her face in her hands as she reached down and kissed her hard, catching Maura by surprise.

"Does she kiss you like I kiss you? Does she make you feel the way I make you feel?! Answer me Maura!"

Maura fought Jane off her. "Don't you ever do that again Jane. You're drunk; I can taste the alcohol and smell it on your breath. I will call you a cab; I don't want you driving like this. We can talk about this in a more civilized manner when you are ready to apologize for your behavior."

"I don't need you to baby me, Maura. I'm perfectly fine."

"You are not fine and you are not driving in that condition. If you are too stubborn to see that then just stay here; stay in the guest bedroom. I don't want anything happening to you or anyone else because of your current state."

Knowing deep down Maura was right; Jane set her keys on the kitchen island. "Maura, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did…"

"We can talk about that in the morning Jane. I think enough has been said for tonight. You know the way. Good night."

* * *

A pounding headache woke Jane the next morning. She tried to open her eyes and closed them again immediately. Man, what had she drunk last night? She tried to open her eyes once again, much slower this time and took a look at her surroundings. Maura's guestroom; why was she in Maura's guestroom? She closed her eyes again and tried to concentrate on the events of the previous night, tried to remember what happened and what had led her to this moment.

Snippets were coming to mind… she had argued with Maura. She had yelled at Maura. She had forced herself onto her. Why had she done that?!

Kate.

It all came flying back. The waiting at the guesthouse, the kiss shared between Maura and Kate and the argument that followed.

Her head continued to pound. God… had she really done that?! Deep down she knew the answer. She needed to talk to Maura, try to make sense of this mess and apologize until the blonde forgave her.

She heard noises coming from downstairs. She quickly got dressed, washed her face and brushed her teeth before making her way down.

She entered the kitchen slowly and saw Maura's back as the blonde worked the espresso machine. When Maura heard noise behind her, she turned and gave Jane a knowing look and went back to the machine.

"Good morning. How's the headache?"

"God what did I drink last night?"

"I have no idea; you were already drunk when you came in here last night."

"About that, Maura, I want to apologize for my behavior."

Maura stopped what she was doing and turned her body towards Jane. "Do you remember what happened last night?" she asked.

"Yes. Or at least I remember the important stuff. I should've never forced myself onto you the way I did and for that I am truly sorry and hope that you can forgive me. I have no excuse."

"You were drunk Jane; I know that you would've never done that if you were fully aware of your actions. I just want to inform you that I will not tolerate that kind of behavior again."

"About Kate… I shouldn't have ambushed you the way I did. I felt betrayed, I felt as if you'd lied to me about what was going between you two and when I saw you kiss her, I just lost it."

"I never lied about my friendship with her, and I didn't lie when I said that there was nothing between us when we had that argument at the fundraiser. She asked me out that night, after you'd gone, when she came to drop me off at home. Last night was our first date. I didn't know whether or not to tell you right away. What if it didn't lead to anything? It would've hurt you in vain. I didn't want to bring Kate up unless there was something to tell."

"So there's something to tell?"

"We're dating Jane. She asked me out again last night and I said yes."

Tears sprang to Jane's eyes. "I've lost you, haven't I?"

"You can't lose something you never had. There has been nothing between us except a beautiful friendship. I wished with all my heart that things were different between you and I, but that just isn't the case. You can't accept yourself, and by extension me. I can't live like that Jane. I can't live my life pining over you. I have to give myself the opportunity to live a life with someone else."

Jane was crying now. "What about us Maura?"

"IF you are willing, we can continue to be friends. We can try this again. I will make a bigger effort to see you. I will make time for you and we can spend time together again. You just have to understand that for the time being, Kate is a part of my life. Whether it be friendship or whether it develops into something else, she's going to be around. You have to understand that. You have to accept that.

Jane nodded, tears still falling. "I can do that. It hurts me, so badly, but I can do that. I don't want to lose you Maura. I don't want to lose our friendship. You're my best friend, and I want to keep you in my life. If that means accepting Kate, well then I will try my best to be nice to her."

Maura smiled. "I know this isn't easy for you. We can take it a step at a time, ok? Come here."

She held her arms open and Jane walked into the embrace. Both women stood there and cried, looking towards the next stage in their lives. "One step at a time, Maur."

* * *

**So what do you think? Next chapter up before midnight CST**


	10. Chapter 9

True to her word, Maura made time for Jane in the coming weeks. The two spent breakfast and brunches during the weekends together, they had movie nights again (with Jane staying in the guest room this time or heading home after the movie) and occasionally went out to have a drink. It was on one such night that Jane took Maura by surprise.

"So Korsak's birthday is this coming Friday. We're gonna go out for a night of drinks at the Robber and he wanted to make sure I invited you to join us."

"That's so sweet of him. Of course I'd like to come. I miss you all so much. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm heavily tied with the foundation right now, I'd return to BPD quicker. As it is, I've talked to mother and advised her that I'm going to be stepping back in about a month and return to work at BPD and take more of a laidback role with the foundation. After all the time I've spent there, I've come to love it, and I can't picture myself just dropping it altogether."

"What does Kate say about that?"

"Well she knew from the start that this was only temporary. She knows my true passion lies in science. She supports whatever decision I come to."

"You two seem to be more serious now…"

"Well in a sense we are, though we're still at that dating stage. I've gotten to know so much about her, and she about me. It's incredible; I never thought I would meet someone I had so much in common with."

Jane felt a pang in her heart. She was trying, and had really made an effort to talk more about Kate with Maura. Maura on the other hand, sensing the delicate situation, made it a point to not bring her up as often as she'd like, at least not until she knew that Jane was more accepting.

"Listen, if you would like to bring Kate on Friday, I'm sure that'd be ok with Vince."

Maura was taken by surprise. "Would it be ok with you if she came along?"

"Of course Maura. There's going to have to come a point in time when I'm going to have to properly assess this woman and see if she's worthy of dating you."

"Jane, you're not going to have another night like the fundraiser are you?"

"No, no, not at all. You told me I had to get used to the idea of you two and that's what I'm trying to do."

Maura's smile lit up Jane's face. "You've no idea how much this means to me Jane, that you're willing to get to know her."

"It's part of the bff's job to do that Maur. Besides, I can see she makes you happy, and there's nothing I want more in this world than your happiness."

Maura reached over and hugged Jane with all her might. "Thank you Jane."

* * *

"Maura, don't be silly. You look great. I'm sure everyone will think so, starting with me."

"It's just been so long since I've seen everyone; it feels like a very long time."

"Why are you so nervous? Is it because I'm going to be there?"

"In a sense, yes. These are co-workers whom I'm close to. They've never seen me with anyone, especially a woman. I'm sure that will take them by surprise."

"Do you really care what they'll think?"

"No, not in the way you think I would."

"Which way is that?"

"I'm not embarrassed to have you as my date, Kate. It's just, it's ridiculous really."

"Come on Maura, I wanna know."

"Well Frankie, Jane's brother, told me once that there was some kind of bet going on as to how long it was going to take for Jane and I to get together. Clearly that isn't the case."

"Would you rather I not go?"

"No, I want you there with me. These are people who I interact with on a daily basis when I'm at BPD. I respect them, and they respect me. They would never say anything out of line. I'd be honored to have you as my date."

Kate wrapped her arms around Maura and kissed her gently. "The honor is all mine; I'm really looking forward to meeting everyone."

"Let's go then!"

* * *

Maura entered the Robber with Kate following close behind. The gang was seated at a larger table in the back. Once she spotted them, Maura led the way over.

"Hey guys, Maura's here!" Jane called out.

"Good evening everyone! Happy birthday sergeant Korsak, here's to many more," Maura said with a hug and kiss hello.

"Maura, please, it's Vince. It's so good to see you! You didn't have to get me anything, your presence alone is enough."

"It was my pleasure Vince. I'd like to introduce to you someone. Maura went around the table Sergeant detective Vince Korsak, detectives Barry Frost and Frank Rizzoli, Lieutenant Sean Cavannaugh, and of course, Jane. Everyone this is Kate Maguire, she's a member of the board of the Isles Foundation."

If anyone was surprised by Maura's plus one, they didn't show it. Kate shook hands with everyone hello and then with Maura's help went to get a round for the table.

"Dr. Isles' friend is one fine looking woman. I wonder if she has a boyfriend," Frost wondered aloud.

Frankie, all too familiar with the relationship between the two smirked and replied. "I wouldn't go there Frost."

"Damn, I didn't see a ring on her finger."

"Believe me man, you don't want to go there; she's spoken for."

"Good ones are always taken…"

Jane smirked as well and shared a knowing look with her brother.

The two women came back a couple of minutes later, drinks for everyone in hand. Once they'd been handed out and everyone was seated, Maura raised her glass.

"I'd like to propose a toast. To Vince, one of the most loyal, honorable men I know."

"To Vince," came everyone's reply before they drank.

The rest of the night passed in easy conversation between everyone. Maura was the center of attention for a while after Vince wondered how the Isles Foundation was doing and what she had been up to with her time away from BPD. Kate was also able to provide some insight into the foundation as well. It wasn't until the topic of sports came around that the table really got loud.

"Oh come on! That was a crap call and you know it!" Frankie shouted.

"Yeah Frost. I know you're from Jersey and all, but seriously? You're taking the refs' side on that call?" Jane piped in.

"It was a lousy call, everyone knows it. It's a stupid rule to begin with. I mean, they're huddling together to try to stop a field goal for crying out loud, of course they're going to push into one another! Folk missed that field goal by a mile. The Patriots would've had excellent field position and I have no doubt in my mind that we would've gotten the 'w' with another drive."

Everyone at the table turned to Kate, faces clearly puzzled. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"Uh no, not at all. It's just Maura isn't one to follow sports. I guess you just took us by surprise is all," replied Jane.

Maura jumped into the conversation. "Just because I don't follow sports doesn't mean that Kate can't or doesn't. Ask her about any sport you want, she'll leave you impressed."

With a free pass, Jane began drilling Kate about Boston teams and statistics. She was clearly impressed when Kate not only answered all her questions, but came back with challenges of her own. She was certainly one that could keep up with the Rizzolis when it came to sports.

The evening soon came to a close, with everyone closing their tabs and beginning to call it a night.

"It truly was a pleasure meeting you all. I hope we see each other again." Kate said to the table. "Have a good night everyone."

Kate and Maura began making their way out of the bar and were at the door when Jane caught up with them.

"Hey you two, wait up."

Both women turned when they heard Jane calling.

"I just wanted to mention that the Pats are playing in a Sunday night football game this weekend. I wanted to see if you'd like to join my family and me for Sunday night dinner. The guys and I usually watch the game afterwards, and it seems like Kate could certainly keep up."

The two women looked at one another and quickly communicated. "We'd love to join you Jane. Thank you for inviting us." Kate replied.

"Alright then, I'll see you two on Sunday. Have a good night and drive safe."

"Thank you Jane, good night. Please text Maura when you get home so we know you made it home alright."

"I will. Good night."

* * *

"I'd say that went rather well, wouldn't you?" Kate asked Maura as they drove home.

"It was great! I'm still amused at the fact you left everyone dumbfounded when you started talking about football." Maura said with a laugh.

"They certainly weren't expecting that, were they?"

"No they weren't."

They got to Maura's house quickly since there wasn't much traffic out on the road. Pretty soon, they were on her doorstep once again. Maura's phone buzzed.

"That's Jane; she made it home ok. Are you going to come in? Or are you heading home?"

"I'd love to come in for a while."

They stepped into the house and headed towards the kitchen. Maura took out a bottle of red while Kate took out the corkscrew.

"Here, allow me," said Kate. Maura handed over the bottle. "Listen Maura, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes? What is it?"

"We've been dating for a couple of months now, and I can honestly say they've been the happiest months of my life."

"I've been very happy too, Kate."

"I wanted to know if you would do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Maura smiled from ear to ear. "Are you sure you want me as your girlfriend?" she asked?

"I've never been so sure of anything else in my life." Kate replied.

"Yes, of course yes!" Maura jumped up and wrapped her arms around Kate. Kate brought their lips together and kissed Maura passionately. They stood there, wrapped around one another, kissing until they had to come up for air. Maura rested her forehead against Kate's. "Spend the night with me." She said, her voice an octave lower.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" Kate asked. "I don't want to push Maura."

"I'm ready, and I'm so grateful that you've let me take this at my pace. Stay with me," Maura repeated.

Kate looked into hazel eyes burning with desire. She could do nothing but nod. Maura held her hand as she led the way upstairs.

* * *

**So there's the three chapters for the day. I will not be posting a chapter of Maura and Kate having sex... if I ever do that with this story, I'll save it for her and Jane. There will come a time when I write them in bed together, with them having sex implied. If you guys show me some love, I may just be tempted to keep writing and posting one or two more chapters throughout the night... the night is still young!=)**


	11. Chapter 10

**As promised, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Maura awoke the following morning wrapped up in Kate's arms. It felt good to be waking up like that, yet she couldn't help but feel a pang of melancholy hit her; she missed waking up like that with Jane.

"Mmmm good morning beautiful," Kate said as she hugged Maura closer to her body and kissed her shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept wonderfully; did you?"

"I can't remember the last time I had such a great night of sleep… such a great night overall."

Maura turned over to meet her girlfriend's gaze.

"Maura last night was… it was amazing. I've never shared such a deep connection with anyone while making love… because that's what that was. I love you Maura. I'm in love with you."

Maura didn't respond right away. She was searching for the right words. "I love you too Kate."

"You don't need to say it; I know what you're thinking. You love me, but you're not in love with me."

Maura's eyes watered with tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry Maura. I told you I was a big girl and I knew what I was getting myself into. The love you have for Jane? I didn't expect that to go away with a snap of a finger. I don't know if it ever will go away, and I have to respect that. But I also told you I'm not one to give up easily. I love you, and I hope to someday have your love. I'm a patient person, I can wait."

"This isn't fair to you Kate."

"No, that's not what this is about. I know you love me. I know you care for me, because you show me that every day. I know that with time, that will change. With time, I will win your love… I'm not going anywhere… not unless you tell me this isn't what you want."

"I want to be with you. You've made me so incredibly happy; I just hope I've made you happy too."

"You have baby, more than words could ever say."

The two embraced and kissed softly.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast!" Kate said as she got out of bed and went to get ready.

* * *

"So why are Sunday night dinners held here when you don't even attend?" Kate asked Maura. "I'd never asked you that before.

"My not attending was only recent; Sunday night dinners have been held here since Angela, Jane's mom, moved into my guesthouse. I never minded; on the contrary, I loved having the house filled with people. I love this house filled with love, laughter, joy, and even a fighting match or two between the Rizzoli siblings."

"A fighting match?"

"Not a literal one, just a lot of yelling back and forth."

"That's good to know."

"It wasn't until the Rizzoli's entered my life that I didn't feel alone for the first time. They turned this house into a home."

"Sounds like you are very close to them."

"We are; we were."

"Then you and Jane happened."

"Yes; we had that falling out argument and things just got tense between us. I took myself out of Sunday night dinners to avoid complications."

"Yes, you'd mentioned that before. You've told me you were close, I just never realized how close you are to them."

"They're the family I never had. Mother and father, they didn't really play an active role in my life. It wasn't until recently that mother and I have gotten closer. The Rizzoli's accepted and welcomed me with open arms, no questions asked."

"I'm happy that you feel comfortable enough to be a part of that again."

"And I'm happy. Not only for that, but for having you by my side. Thank you Kate."

"You don't have to thank me, I'm happy I'm here."

"We usually use Sunday night dinner to make big announcements. If it's ok with you, I'd like to announce to the family about our change in relationship."

"You really want to do that?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'm on board with whatever you choose to do."

Maura kissed Kate with a quick peck on the lips. "I just want to tell Jane before we tell everyone else. I don't want her to be taken by surprise."

"I understand. I'll make myself useful elsewhere for a while tonight while you speak to her."

"Thank you baby."

* * *

"Jane, come in! You're early! I'm sure your mother will be happy about that."

"She was the one that kept pushing me to get here early so I could help 'prepare dinner'."

"I don't think you're going to be needed much; Kate decided to make herself useful in the kitchen and Angela seems to like bossing her around."

"Tell her I owe her one, will you? If that's the case, I'm gonna grab a beer and sit and watch ESPN for a little while."

"Actually, I was kind of hoping we could talk."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is great. Can we go somewhere a little more private? My office or my room?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Maura led them into her bedroom. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to be interrupted."

"It's alright; what's going on?"

"Well, I just wanted you to be the first to know. Kate asked me to be her girlfriend last night, and I accepted. We're in a relationship now."

A sad smile crossed Jane's face.

"I was planning on announcing it tonight, and I didn't want it to take you by surprise."

"I understand Maura. Thank you for telling me. Congratulations. Really, after spending last night with Kate, she really doesn't seem so bad."

"You mean that?"

Jane smiled again and hugged Maura. "Yeah, I mean it. I told you before that all I want is your happiness. Are you happy with her?"

"Yes Jane, she makes me very happy."

"Then that's all there is to it. Come on, let's head back downstairs. There's a tv with my name on it."

* * *

**So Jane took the news rather well. She's being very supportive of the relationship... will it last? let me hear it!**


	12. Chapter 11

"Dr. Isles! It's so wonderful to have you back!"

Maura walked into the morgue and towards her office. "Thank you Susie, it truly is great to be back. How have things been in my absence? Did Pike totally destroy my department?"

"I don't want to speak badly about Dr. Pike, but it is a completely different experience working with him. The rest of the techs and I are just thrilled to have our boss back, really. You're so much easier to work with!"

Maura smiled. "I'm sorry you had so much trouble. "I'm back now and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon so let's get things back on track. What do we have for today? Are we expecting any reports back or have they all been submitted already?" she asked her most trusted staff member.

Susie continued updating her as Maura entered her office to get ready for the day. She'd certainly received a warm welcome not only from her staff, but from the homicide unit upstairs. Soon enough she finished signing off on all the paperwork left over and began working on the body on the table that had come in earlier that morning. It was a little before noon when she heard the familiar sound of boots hitting the cold cement.

"Hello Jane."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Your boots make quite the distinctive sound on the surface."

"Oh… didn't think of that. How's your first day back going?" Jane asked as she relaxed against one of the tables.

Maura's genuine smile shone. "Truthfully, it's great to be back. I missed this environment, missed all of you."

"Believe me when I tell you that is completely mutual. The guys want to go out tonight to celebrate the fact that we get to work with a competent medical examiner again… you game?"

"Sure, I'd love to. I'm about done here; did you want to do lunch today?"

"Are we talking food from the dead people fridge or going out?"

"Cold air is cold air Jane. But fine, I know you'd much rather go out. Give me five minutes so I can change?"

"Alright."

A few minutes later they walked out of the morgue together and towards the parking garage. Jane drove them to a quiet little restaurant close to headquarters; a place they went to frequently when at work. Maura paid for their orders and once they had their food found an empty table near the back.

"So what'd Constance say about you leaving the foundation?" Jane before taking a big bite out of her burger.

"I informed her the day I offered my services that it would only be temporary so she was aware of that already," Maura said as she picked at her salad. "Besides, I haven't left the foundation entirely. I don't think I'd be able to leave it since I've seen firsthand just how much good it does and how I can be a part of that. I'm still going to be putting in some time, mostly over the weekend or when we have a slow day here. Whenever there's an important meeting that needs my attention or whenever my parents are not able to attend I can always fix my schedule to work it in so I think everything will work out nicely… at least that's what I'm hoping."

"What about Kate? She disappointed you left?"

"No, not at all. We won't see each other on a daily basis anymore but that's alright. We both have very difficult schedules so she understands."

"That's good. It's great to have you back Maur, really."

"It is really great to _be_ back Jane. I've missed working with everyone, especially with you."

"Really? My hovering over you telling you to hurry up or guess doesn't drive you as crazy as you make it seem?"

"Oh it certainly does, but I'm sure it will take a while before it starts annoying me again," Maura said with a smile.

"I wanted to know if you had any plans for Friday night?"

"No, I don't. You feel like catching a movie?"

"Yeah, there's this movie I've really been wanting to see."

"Oh? Like at a movie theater or at home?"

"At the movie theater."

"That's different. I'm game. I may even indulge in some popcorn."

"Popcorn is not even bad for you Maur."

"It is when you put a little butter on it."

"Are you going to invite Kate? She can come too if you'd like, we can have a girls' night out."

"No, I was thinking this could be more of a LLBFF night. I'm sure she'd like to spend some time alone or with her friends as well. I know that you and I haven't really spent as much time as I'd like together lately since we've both been so busy so I think it's our chance to start making up for lost time."

"Ok, well then we're set for Friday then. I'll check movie times and have them for tomorrow so we can schedule it."

"Sounds good."

They returned to headquarters shortly after. Maura retreated to the morgue while Jane went upstairs to work the case they'd been dealt with that morning. They managed to get a lead and she, Frost and Korsak were gone for most of the afternoon. Though they weren't able to crack the case, they were able to get some other leads to work on the following day.

They all met as planned at the Dirty Robber for drinks after work. The entire homicide department was happy, yet there was no way they were going to invite idiot Crowe to come around so it ended up being just Frost, Korsak, Frankie, Jane and Maura. The old gang was together again.

* * *

**worked some OT today peeps, I may not get to 3 chapters but I'll try to have another one up by midnight. to my guest reviewer who is sick: hope you get better soon;) Thank you to those of you who have showed your continued support for this story. A shout out to SteltZ who made me lol today with her review;) Changes are coming! to those who want to continue leaving negative reviews because this story isn't going your way: I couldn't care less; get a life.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay peeps! and sorry for the confusion. thanks for the review guest reviewer Jay, that one timeframe escaped me and I've made a correction.**

* * *

Several weeks passed. Pretty soon it was if Maura had never left BPD. Jane and she met up for lunch nearly every day, and Maura made it a habit to continue their Friday nights together. Jane enjoyed the rhythm they had fallen into; they were spending time like before.

With Maura spending lost time with Jane, her relationship with Kate continued, though they didn't see each other as frequently. They still managed to have dinner several times a week and Kate would at times come spend the weekend with her. After about a month and a half back at BPD, Maura decided she needed a break.

* * *

"I've been looking forward to this all week!"

"I know what you mean, Maura. This week at the foundation has been pretty rough; I think we're both in need of a break," Kate replied. She finished loading the suitcases in the back of her car.

They'd driven away from the city to a spa about an hour away. Maura had taken it upon herself to rent a B&B so that they could experience the little town away from Boston while on their trip. They'd left Boston right after Maura's shift had ended and were now checked in and ready to start their mini vacation.

Both women changed quickly and made their way outside, towels and bottle of wine in hand. They carefully stepped inside the jacuzzi and exhaled a sigh of relief.

"It feels so good!" Kate stated as the jet propelled water hit her back. "With the unfortunate change in venue with such little time left before the event, it's been rather stressful at the foundation this week."

"I'm sorry I haven't been there to lend a helping hand," Maura replied. "We had 2 homicides this week that took a long time to solve. I'm glad they're closed now, and the families of the victims can have some sort of closure."

"I'm sure that's never easy, losing a loved one."

"I imagine it's not. I cannot imagine what the families of a victim go through; the parents, children, spouse, it's all too painful."

"I think they're grateful at least that you all are able to bring some kind of answers and ensure that the murderer is able to go to jail; that's the least they deserve."

"Thank you, I feel the same way. That's why I work as a medical examiner; I speak for the dead, for those who can no longer speak for themselves."

"That's a very noble thing to do Maura."

Maura smiled. "Enough about work; we came here to get away. Let's talk about something else."

"Ok, well as you know I can talk your ear off about pretty much anything… what do you want to talk about?

"It doesn't matter to me; any kind of conversation with you is fascinating. I always feel like I learn something new."

"That's quite something considering you're a walking encyclopedia."

Maura laughed. "Jane calls me googlemouth."

"Googlemouth?" Kate thought about it for a second. "I guess I'd have to agree with her, though I'm sure you're far more accurate. Google can at times lead you to sites and information which are frequently incorrect…"

"and very little of it is frequently peer reviewed!"

"EXACTLY!"

Both women laughed at this.

"So I have a googlemouth for a girlfriend? I already knew that. I'm happy to have such a brilliant person as a girlfriend. I know exactly where to go when I need to know something, and there will never be a shortage of topics to talk about with you."

"I hope not. Though there are times when I just ramble on without really thinking about what I'm doing. That, I've come to find, isn't always a good thing. I used to constantly diagnose my dates."

"That definitely doesn't sound like it made for a successful date."

"Most of them walked out on me before the main course."

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but in a sense, I'm happy for that. If that hadn't happened, then you probably would've been with someone when I met you, and I wouldn't have had the chance to get to know you, date you, and eventually fall in love with you," Kate reasoned.

Maura inched closer to her girlfriend and kissed her sensually. "I'm happy to have been single as well. I'm happy I didn't make you run away. I'm just happy. You make me happy Kate."

"You make me happy too Maura; more than I can say."

They kissed again.

"You're still so tense," Maura observed after feeling the muscles on Kate's upper back. "Why don't we get out of here? Let's go back inside, I can give you a massage and get rid of those tension knots."

"Thought you'd never ask," Kate replied with a smile. "Let's get out of here."

They spent the weekend together doing activities that slowly washed away each other's accumulated stress. They'd booked a day at the spa and had spent all of Saturday getting pampered. They'd taken a stroll through the small town early Sunday, making some purchases along the way. Before either one of them knew it, the weekend had come to the close, and they had to make their drive back to the city.

* * *

"So how was your weekend?" Jane asked over wine the following night.

"It was great! It gave Kate and I some time to truly relax, which is exactly what we needed. You really should consider joining us at the spa next time Jane, it was marvelous."

"I think I'll pass, thanks. You know spas and me don't mix," Jane said with a laugh.

"Jane, there's something I want to you about. I honestly don't even know if I should. I considered not saying anything, but you're my best friend; my only friend aside from Kate."

"What is it Maur? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is more than ok. It's perfect. That's what scares me a little."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't mean to hurt you with what I'm going to say, but I think it's best you know."

"Maura, you're freaking me out, just say it."

"I've fallen in love with Kate."

* * *

**I'd like to give a huge thanks to SteltZ for her help! También un montón de gracias a Maritexxam por su ayuda. Jane's reaction is coming next! How will she react?**


	14. Chapter 13

"THEY'VE ONLY BEEN DATING FOR 7 MONTHS AND NOW MAURA TELLS ME SHE'S IN LOVE?!"

Frankie looked at his sister, who was pacing up a storm before his very eyes. Thankfully they were in his apartment, away from prying eyes or ears.

"Jane, come on, be reasonable. It's 7 months!"

"REASONABLE? You want me to be reasonable?!"

"Maura's your best friend, you should be supportive of her… she's always been supportive of your relationships… what did you tell her when she told you?"

"I said 'congratulations' and walked out."

Frankie grimaced.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!" Jane shouted.

Frankie looked at her with a knowing look. "Tell me something I don't know."

Jane stared at her brother, shocked. "You know?!"

"Of course I know. Anyone with a pair of eyes knows. It's obvious to everyone except you two," replied Frankie.

"Does ma know?!"

"I don't see how she couldn't Jane."

"Has she ever talked about it?"

"No, she hasn't."

"We're not oblivious to the situation Frankie. Maura knows I'm in love with her… she loves me too."

"Wait a second… I'm confused. If you both know how you feel for each other… what the hell is she doing with Kate then?"

"That's my fault!" Jane slumped down on the couch next to Frankie. "I told her I loved her and told her I couldn't be in a relationship with her."

"Why would you do that Jane?!"

"I was afraid of what that would mean for me… with the family, with work… with everything. I'm not gay Frankie."

"Cut the bullshit will you?!"

"Hey!"

"No, you listen to me Jane. How you could've said no to Maura knowing that she loves you is beyond me. You two are perfect for each other! It's no wonder she started dating Kate. How long do you think she was going to wait for you to get your head out of your ass, forever?"

"Frankie you have it all wrong."

"I don't think I do. You're just afraid of what everyone will think when they see you with a woman… who the hell cares?! It's YOUR life and yours to live it! What does it matter what everyone else says?!"

"You don't understand… my whole life, I've been called a dyke and les and I've never felt that way about women before… it's just Maura. What am I going to tell ma, Frankie? You know how she is. She's going to freak out!"

"Regardless if Maura is the first person you feel like this for Jane… isn't she worth it?! Hell, if Maura Isles were to tell _me_ that she loves me, I'd at least try to see if it works. She's perfect. One of a kind, and I don't even know her half as well as you do. It doesn't matter how ma takes this Jane, this isn't her life to live. She's already lived, she's already made her life and her decisions… now it's time for you to make yours."

"You know how she feels about the church."

"I'm probably going to have to go to confession for this, but screw the church and what they say! Ma may or may not understand… but one way or another, she will come around. Even if it takes time, I know she will. She can't turn her back on you in favor of her beliefs Jane."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Jane, she's ma. Come on. She'll come around."

Jane sat there and absorbed everything her brother said. Tears of frustration welled up in her eyes.

"I've lost her Frankie. I've lost her and it's all my fault. How can I possibly get her back now?! She's _in love _with Kate."

"She's in love with you too Jane; a blind man could see it."

"How are you so sure of everything you're telling me?"

"I see the way she looks at you. Her love for you is still there. Don't be an idiot. If you truly love her, which I know you do, you can't just sit back and let this happen. She's yours, you just have to fight for her!"

"I can't do that to her Frankie. I can't ruin the relationship she has with Kate. She's moved on… Kate loves her, she treats her the way Maura deserves to be treated… the way I didn't."

"If you were a man I seriously would beat some sense into you right now. When are you going to wake up and realize that you can't think like this anymore? You can't continue down this path, otherwise you'll truly lose her forever."

"I don't know if I can, Frankie."

"Damnit Jane, find it within yourself. You can't continue living your life like this! If Maura is the person who you truly love, FIGHT FOR HER!"

"What am I going to do? I'm too late!"

"It's never too late for true love. Fight for her. Win her back! You know I'm here for you for whatever you need."

Jane hugged her brother. "Thank you Frankie. This means so much to me; that you're so accepting of this and that you're willing to help me out."

"That's what I'm here for Jane. Now go get your woman!"

* * *

**Alrighty, so Jane FINALLY got her head out of her ass...** **is she too late?**


	15. Chapter 14

Frankie's push was all Jane had needed. She decided phase one was going to be a surprise for Maura on Christmas Eve, which was only a few days away. She was going to do whatever it took to get Maura to give her another chance…

* * *

Maura and Kate were doing some last minute purchases before Christmas Eve dinner, which would be in two days. Deciding to take a break, they went into a little café for some pain au chocolat.

"God, it really started snowing out there! I'm so cold!" Kate stated as they made their way into the little café."

"Don't worry baby, I'm sure we'll warm up fairly quickly here." Maura replied.

The two sat and ordered their beverage and snack all the while enjoying the fireplace and ambiance the cozy little café had to offer.

"I've always enjoyed the caroling this time of year. Christmas carols are some of my favorite music." Maura stated.

"Why is that? Is there a particular reason?" asked Kate, intrigued.

"Well when I was young, I never really got to spend much time with my parents, if any at all. When I did, it was usually over winter break. Whenever I spent time at home, the nanny always had Christmas carols on and I guess it just reminds me of it now," Maura stated. "Breaks from boarding school for me were usually spent with nannies. I didn't really get to see what a family typically does during the holidays until my first Christmas with the Rizzolis. I think you'll see what I mean in a couple of days. Things can get pretty rowdy," Maura said with a laugh.

"I can totally see that," replied Kate with a laugh as well. "The more time I spend with them the more I see why you love them so much. They're a true family, filled with love and devotion to one another. It must be great to have that," she said with a melancholic tone.

"I'm so sorry; it wasn't my intention to bring up bad memories for you," Maura said with concern in her voice.

"It's ok. I haven't had a family in a long time. I've grown used to it I suppose."

"That's not something anyone should ever be faced with, much less get used to. And you have family now Kate. You have me. I love you."

Kate's smile lit up the room. "I love you too Maura."

"Our relationship this past year has been nothing short of amazing. You have been nothing but loving, caring and patient with me. You've been there for me during good times and bad. Your love has never faltered, ever. I couldn't ask for a better partner, or if you'll have me, for a better wife."

"Maura, what are you saying?" Kate asked completely taken by surprise.

"I'm saying that I'm in love with you. And it would make me the happiest woman in the world if you were to say yes… Kate Maguire… will you marry me?"

Maura held out a black velvet box. She opened it to reveal a princess cut solitaire diamond on a platinum band. Tears sprung to Kate's eyes; she was speechless.

"Are you sure? Are you sure this is what you want?" Kate asked.

"Like someone said to me once, I've never been so sure of anything else in my life." Maura said with a smile.

"Then yes, a million times yes!" Kate said with tears in her eyes.

Maura put the ring on Kate's finger; a perfect fit. She leaned forward and kissed her now fiancée passionately, to applause from the rest of the guests around them.

* * *

They finished their snack and continued on making their purchases. It was dark and snowing even harder by the time they were done.

"We shouldn't have walked so far away from the car," Maura stated. "I don't know how we're going to get there with all these bags!"

"It's ok love, we'll make it."

The two turned down a dark street. The street light had gone out.

"Come on Maura, we're nearly there." Kate said, turning to face Maura. Maura's face was frozen with a panic-stricken look. "Maura? What's wrong?"

"Good evening ladies."

Kate turned to face the source of the voice. A tall figure wearing dark clothing and a ski mask looked back at them, gun in hand.

"Look, we don't want any trouble; just take whatever you want." Kate stated. "I'm going to set the bags on the ground. Baby, just do it. Set the bags on the ground," she said referring to Maura.

"Throw your purses on there too!" The two women set their purses down.

"Now step back! MOVE IT!"

Just as they were beginning to take steps backwards, a loud screech was heard as a car came down the road. Two shots rang in the air. The robber took as much as he could and ran off in the opposite direction.

The two women fell back. Maura felt Kate's weight on her, her breathing shallow. She turned her over and saw her coat drenched in blood. Once the gun had gone up, Kate had quickly turned her body into Maura's protecting her as much as she could.

"Kate! Kate! Oh my God! HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!"

The driver of the car had stopped and was now heading in their direction.

"Call 911! PLEASE HELP US!"

She opened Kate's coat to find the source of the bleed; the exit wound was near her heart. Maura applied as much pressure to the wound as she could in an effort to stop the bleeding.

"Kate, baby, please hold on! You're going to be ok! Please Kate, don't leave me!"

"M—Maurra? What happened? I'm so cold!"

"You were shot. Why did you do that! Why?!" Tears streamed down Maura's cheeks uncontrollably.

"You're safe... you're safe… that's what matters…" Kate began losing consciousness.

"Kate, stay with me! Open your eyes! Please, be strong! Open your eyes! I love you!"

A small smile graced Kate's lips. "I love you. I've always loved you."

"Please, baby, we're going to get married! We're going to have a family! Please, be strong!"

"Be happy Maura…Let Jane make you happy… she loves you."

"BUT I LOVE YOU!" Maura said, still crying.

"I know… but now it's Jane's turn. Let her love you Maura. Let her love you like I love you." Kate's eyes closed with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Kate?! Kate?! No! NO!" Maura cried helplessly as she held a lifeless Kate in her arms.

* * *

**So the ones that have come to like/love Kate are sure to be hating me now. The ones who want Jane and Maura together, that's not going to happen with a snap of a finger. Kate gave her life for love... Maura isn't going to get over that quickly. **

**I'd like to thank SteltZ and Maritexxam for their wonderful help in helping me piece these last three chapters together. You two are the best!**

**I'm going to try to post another chapter in a few hours, but it may not come until tomorrow... I need sleep!=)**


	16. Chapter 15

Jane was on her couch, drinking a beer and enjoying the game. She was about to call it a night when her phone rang.

"Rizzoli"

"Jane it's Frost. We have a body."

"Damnit, and I was just about to get ready to go to sleep. Text me the address and I'll head over."

"Alright."

Jane got up from the couch and quickly went to get dressed. She chugged down a cup of coffee on her way out; it was going to be a long night. She hurried down the stairs and jumped into her cruiser. She drove over to the address Frost had texted and was there within 15 minutes. She got out of the car and hurried over towards the scene.

"Jane, wait up."

"It's cold out here Frost. The faster we process this the quicker we can go home. Where's Maura? She here yet? I didn't see her car…"

"Jane, stop."

Something about his voice sent chills down her spine. She turned to her partner, who had a solemn look on his face.

"What is it Frost? What's the matter?"

Frost opened his mouth to speak and then closed it, unable to find words.

"Spit it out! What's wrong?"

"Jane… it's Kate… Kate is the victim… Maura was with her and –"

"What happened to Maura? Where is she?!" she started running towards the yellow tape.

"Jane stop! Maura's going to be ok. She was shot too but it was just a superficial wound; it grazed her shoulder."

"I have to see her! Where is she?!"

"In the ambulance, the paramedics are working on her right now."

Jane changed course and ran towards the ambulance.

"Maura!"

Maura sat on the edge of the gurney as the paramedics worked on her arm. Tear stains and mascara covered her cheeks and she looked as if she were in a catatonic state. Jane reached her with impossible speed.

"Maura!"

No response. Jane grabbed her left uninjured shoulder and tried again. "Maura!" No response.

She lifted the blonde to her feet and embraced her, careful to not injure her further. "Maura!" She looked into the blonde's eyes.

Maura slowly registered Jane's voice yet couldn't move. She slowly shifted her eyesight to face Jane.

"Jane?"

"Maura! Thank God you're alright!" Jane hugged her again.

"Kate…"

"Maura I'm so sorry!"

"I asked her… to marry me… we were going to be married…"

Jane stood shocked, unable to respond.

"She said yes Jane… she said yes... and now she's dead." Tears welled up in Maura's eyes once more as she embraced her best friend.

Jane embraced Maura, head still boggled. "I'm sorry Maura. I'm sorry I wasn't here. But I'm here now."

Maura rested her head against Jane's shoulder and cried uncontrollably.

"Maura, come on, we need to get you to the hospital," Jane said as she tried to get Maura to sit back on the gurney.

"No, I'm not going to the hospital. I'm fine. The autopsy needs to be done. I don't want anyone else touching her."

"Maura you can't do that. You're in no condition to do it," Jane said softly

"I don't want an imbecile like Pike touching her Jane!" Maura cried, angry.

"Then we can call in someone you trust, ok? You just can't be part of that autopsy. We're going to need information for prosecution and you can't be involved or evidence will not stand in court," Jane reasoned.

"Fine. Call Linda Fischer, she's the most competent I know of in the commonwealth."

"I'll get Frost right on it. Right now I'm taking you home."

"I can't leave her Jane."

"Maura, there's nothing else you can do. If you refuse to go to the hospital, you need to go home. Come on, let me take you home. Frost and Korsak will handle this. You trust them, don't you?"

Maura's tears continued to fall. "Yes, I trust them."

"Stay here. Let me talk to them. Then I'll drive you home."

Jane left Maura and headed to talk to Frost and Korsak. She walked up to them both. She couldn't help but see Kate's lifeless body on the ground, the snow red with blood.

"Guys, I need you to take this one. Maura's in no condition to be here; I need to take her home."

"Of course Jane, anything you need. How's Maura?" asked Vince.

"She's in shock. She refuses to go to the hospital and I had to talk her out of performing the autopsy. Frost, give a Linda Fischer a call will you? Maura gave her name for the autopsy."

"I'll get on that Jane. Is Maura going to be present?"

"No, I think it's best if this woman does it alone. But have Susie Chang there, I know Maura likes her and she'll observe."

"No problem. Take care of Maura. We'll drop by for her statement tomorrow; we don't want to bombard her with that now," stated Vince. "She needs some time to calm down."

"Thanks guys, I will. Can one of you take Maura's car back to her house? I don't know what happened, but I don't want it to cause problems right now. I'm taking the cruiser."

"There are no keys. No purses either." replied Korsak.

"Ok, we'll deal with that tomorrow then. Thanks again guys. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jane. Good luck," stated Frost.

Jane returned to Maura. She helped lift her friend up again and helped her walk in the direction towards her car.

"I'm going to drive you home. We'll take care of your car tomorrow."

"Thank you," was all Maura could reply.

Jane helped her settle into the passenger's side of the car. Maura had returned to her catatonic-like state. Jane, worried for her friend, prayed to God that she could help her get past this.

* * *

**Last update of the night. Getting mixed reviews but it's all good. The story is nowhere near over.**


	17. Chapter 16

Jane pulled up into Maura's driveway and turned off the engine. She looked over at Maura to see that the blonde was exactly in the same position she had been for the duration of the ride. There were no more tears, just silence and empty eyes. Jane got out of the car and went to open Maura's door.

"Maura, we're home. Come on, let's get you inside."

Maura let herself be guided out of the car, up the steps and into her home.

"We need to get you out of those clothes and changed," Jane said as she looked down at Maura's clothes. Her front was drenched in Kate's blood, the right sleeve was torn and what was left of it covered in her own blood as well.

Maura didn't say anything.

"Maura, you have to talk to me… Sweetie?" Jane pleaded with her best friend. "I'm going to help you, ok? We're going to get you washed up and changed. Then you can get some rest."

She guided Maura up the stairs and into the master bedroom and sat her down on the bed. Jane went into the closet and pulled out pajamas and underwear for Maura, and a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from her own drawer that Maura had set aside for her. She quickly changed and then went into the bathroom to run a bath. Once she was finished she went back to Maura.

"Come on Maur, let's get you in the tub, we need to get you clean."

She guided Maura once more into the bathroom and slowly began to remove her clothes before helping her into the tub. Jane grabbed a sponge and began to run it down Maura's arms, careful to not bother the bandage from the gunshot wound. She quickly bathed Maura as best as she could, tried to wash away stains that she knew Maura would live with for the rest of her life. Once she was done, she helped Maura out of the tub, dried her off and got her changed. She pulled the covers from the bed and got ready to help Maura in.

"Kate's dead," Maura deadpanned.

"I know." Jane replied.

"She died because of me… that should've been me."

"Don't say that Maura. I'm sorry that Kate's dead, but it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. It's the truth. She got in the way. She took the bullet that was destined for me… and now she's dead."

Jane stopped her movements, shocked again with the news. Maura could've died. Maura would've died had it not been for Kate.

"Listen to me Maura. What Kate did, you had no control over. It's not your fault. It's not her fault. And we're going to catch whoever did this and make them pay."

"What difference does that make? She's dead! Nothing will bring her back!"

"Maura, I know nothing can bring her back, but we still have to catch whoever did this so they can rot in prison for what they did."

"I'll never get her back Jane," Maura sobbed.

Jane kneeled down and hugged the blonde. "I know it may not seem like it, but everything is going to be ok."

"It hurts Jane. It hurts so bad." Maura said as she began to cry again.

"You're going to be ok Maura. You've got people in your corner. You've got me."

"Thank you Jane, for everything."

Jane held Maura as she cried. The blonde eventually fell asleep. Jane tucked her into bed before heading over to the sofa in the corner. She sat and watched the Maura sleep before sleep overtook her as well.

* * *

The next morning came quickly. Jane woke up and stretched. She looked over to the bed to see that Maura was still asleep. She quietly stood and went downstairs to prepare some coffee. A few minutes later, she heard Maura coming down the stairs.

"Do you want some coffee?" Jane asked her.

"No, thank you," came the solemn reply.

"Sit down, let me get you some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"Maura you have to eat something," Jane insisted.

"I don't want to eat Jane, I'm not hungry. Thank you."

Jane dropped the subject.

"Korsak and Frost are coming later."

"You mentioned that last night."

"Oh, that's right. Do you feel ready? I can tell them to wait."

"I'd rather get it over with as quickly as possible."

"Alright."

Jane went about preparing something for breakfast anyway in the event Maura changed her mind.

"I'm going to take a shower, get dressed."

"Ok."

"Jane?"

"Yeah Maur?"

"Thank you, for last night."

"I told you I'm here for you."

Jane continued getting breakfast ready. She was about to pour some coffee when her phone rang.

"Rizzoli"

"Jane it's me."

"Frost, what do you got?"

"I think we got him Jane."

"What?! How?"

"I tried tracing Maura's and Kate's phones last night. The idiot didn't think about that. We got a trace on it and made the arrest last night."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You were with Maura, she needed you. Anyway, we got him in lockup. He's not going anywhere. It'd be great if Maura can help identify him."

"We'll get ready and head over as soon as possible. Thanks Frost, great work!"

A half hour later, Maura made her way down the stairs, freshly showered and dressed. Jane noticed that she had dressed in just jeans and a sweater, no makeup of any kind.

"Maura, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Frost and Korsak went back to the station last night to start the investigation and Frost was able to trace your phone… Frost wants us to come into the station so you can identify him… they got him Maura."


	18. Chapter 17

"Are you s-s-sure?" Maura asked.

"They went straight to work because you know the first 24 hours are crucial to an investigation. Frost thought of tracing the phones before the idiot got a chance to disable them. I didn't get all the details but I'm sure he'll fill us in."

"He was wearing a ski mask Jane… I don't know what his face looks like."

"Do you remember any characteristics? Height? Weight?"

"I can give you an estimate… he did speak."

"Do you remember what his voice sounds like?"

"I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it."

"Listen Maura. He's being held without bail. You don't have to do this. We can wait… the evidence Frost has may be enough to convict him without you having to get involved."

"No Jane. I want to help. If he is indeed the man who killed Kate; I want to know."

"Ok. Let me just get changed really quick and we'll head over there."

"Alright."

* * *

The two women walked into the homicide unit a short while later.

"Frost, Korsak, what do we have? Were you able to get any evidence?"

"Yeah Jane, we've got plenty. We were able to find Maura's and Kate's belongings amongst a good other intake of stolen goods. We've got prints, trying to evade arrest, and assault on an officer."

"Assault on an officer? You guys alright?" Jane asked.

"Just a bloody lip Jane; I'm alright," replied Korsak.

"So really, you have enough evidence to lock this guy up."

"We do; but we weren't able to get a gun. He must have tossed it."

"So you have nothing for murder…"

"Not unless we can get prints off ballistics. The lab is working on that right now. Maura's testimony would really help put this asshole away."

"Maura I am so sorry." Korsak walked up to Maura and embraced her gently. "Kate was a wonderful person, we all loved her. Please, accept my condolences and know that I'm here for you for whatever you need."

Frost walked over and hugged her too. "We're here for you Maura; for anything at all."

Maura's eyes welled up with tears. "Thank you Vince, Barry. That means a lot to me."

"We need to get a statement from you. Are you sure you can do this now? It can wait. We have time now," Korsak stated.

"No, I need to do this now."

"Alright. Let's go to another room; for some privacy," Korsak said.

Korsak led them to one of the interrogation rooms, making sure that all recording equipment outside the room was off. He took out a handheld recorder and placed it on the table. "Whenever you're ready, Maura. Take your time."

Maura wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath. Jane, seated next to her, rubbed her shoulder gently.

"It's ok Maura, take your time," she said softly.

"We were out doing out last minute Christmas shopping… we had stopped at a café for a snack. We stayed for I don't know how long; long enough for it to get late. When we left the café, we continued doing some more purchases. By the time we were finished, it was around 9:30 and it was already dark. I berated myself for having walked so far away from the car since we had to make the trek back with a lot of bags. As we were walking back to the car, a man in dark clothing and a ski mask came up to us. Kate immediately cooperated and talked to him. She said step by step what we were doing so as to not scare him I suppose. We put our bags down and began to take steps back. He then asked for our purses and we put them in the pile as well." Maura started sobbing. "I don't know what happened. I saw him lift hi-i-is- g-u-un." Maura started crying. "The next thing I know, Kate is facing me then we're on the ground. When I turned her over he'd already gone. She was drenched in blood… there was so much blood… I couldn't stop the bleed… I couldn't stop it!" Maura broke down.

Frost and Korsak shared solemn looks as they patiently waited for Maura to calm down.

"Maura, do you remember anything about this man? Any physical characteristics at all?" Korsak asked.

"He was tall, over 6 feet… and not too thick… about 230 lbs."

"You said he was wearing a ski mask," Frost piped in.

"Yes, he was. I didn't see his face. He was too far away for me to distinguish anything else except his voice."

"If we were to put him in the lineup and make him speak, do you think you could identify him by his voice?" Korsak asked.

Maura sobbed and nodded. Korsak turned off the recorder.

"Maura… do you think you can do this now?" he asked.

"I need to do everything now Vince. I need to get this over with."

"Wait here with Jane. Frost and I will be right back," Korsak said as he and Frost stood and quickly made their way out the door.

Jane took the time to wrap an arm around Maura and try to ease her nerves. "You're doing great Maur. You can do this. We're all here for you."

Maura reached up and grabbed Jane's hand. "Thank you Jane."

Korsak came back a few minutes later. "Maura, Jane, we're ready. Please come with me." He led them down the hallway and into another room. It had a double-sided mirror. On the other side of where they stood there were 5 men of similar height and build that Maura had mentioned along a wall.

One by one, they made the men speak the words he'd said to Maura and Kate the night before. When they got to number 4, Maura froze.

"That's him," she said.

"Maura, are you sure?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I'm positive."

Jane looked up at Frost and received a nod; that had been the guy they'd arrested.

"It's over Maura, it's all over."

Maura began to cry and turned to hug Jane.

"Let's take you home. You need to get some rest."

"I want to see her."

"Maura, you shouldn't-"

"I WANT TO SEE HER," Maura reiterated, her voice determined.

Jane looked up at Korsak who nodded.

They made their way down to the morgue. The autopsy had already been conducted earlier that morning. Susie met them at the entrance.

"Dr. Isles… I'm so sorry," Susie said, looking as if she were about to cry.

"Thank you Susie. Can you give me a minute, please?"

"Of course."

Maura walked over to the autopsy tables, Jane not far behind. The men decided to stay back to give the blonde some space. She slowly walked up to the last one; the only one with a body. There she was, the woman she'd fallen in love with, cold and lifeless. Looking at her, she could've been sleeping. Maura reached down and grabbed her hand, which now was void of the ring she'd placed on it the night before. Tears streamed down her cheeks once more as she looked at Kate's face and gently traced her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," She cried. "I love you" she said, before her world went black.

* * *

**I'll try to get another chapter up tonight peeps! Thanks for reading and to those who continue to show your support=)**


	19. Chapter 18

Jane lunged forward and was able to catch Maura before her head hit the ground.

"I need a little help guys!"

The men quickly rushed over to help.

"Frost, come help me carry her."

Frost easily lifted Maura into his arms. They went into her office and he gently set her down on the sofa.

"You think she's going to be ok?" He asked Jane.

"I don't know. I wanted her to go to the hospital last night and she refused. She needs to get checked. Korsak, call an ambulance please. She's going to be mad later, but I'd rather she be pissed at me than not get her looked at by a doctor."

"I'm on it Jane."

"Maura?" Jane asked, rousing the blonde gently. "Maura?" … there was no response. Jane checked her pulse; it was beating steady. "I hope it's just a faint. She didn't want to eat breakfast this morning and with the shock and stress of everything that's happened… I'm worried." She said, anxiety filling her voice.

"She'll be ok Jane. We'll take good care of her."

"Can you get Susie for me please?"

"Sure thing."

Frost and Susie came back a couple of minutes later.

"I brought a first aid kit, just in case," Susie stated. "What can I help you with, detective? What can I do?"

"We're going to have Dr. Isles taken to the hospital to have her looked at. I know there's a certain timeframe before you have to remove the bodies from the morgue, but I'm not familiar with it."

"Generally she releases the body once the autopsy has been concluded and in the case of a homicide is no longer needed. I know Dr. Fischer gave the ok to release Ms. Maguire's body this morning."

"Yeah, about that… can we put a hold on it? As far as I know, Kate didn't have any family and Maura is in no condition right now to deal with funeral arrangements. Can something be done about that until she is in a better condition?"

"When we have a case of a Jane or John Doe we are able to keep the bodies in cold storage for up to a few months. I'm sure we can make an exception in Ms. Maguire's case. I'll take care of it, detective."

"Thanks Susie. I'm sure Maura would be very grateful."

"We are all so sorry that this happened, especially to someone like Dr. Isles. She seemed so happy…"

"Thank you Susie. I'm sure Maura knows how much you guys care about her. I know she likes and trusts you all a great deal."

A small, sad smile formed on the tech's lips. "I'll be here for whatever else you may need detective. Just let me know," Susie stated before leaving the office.

Jane heard the back doors to the morgue open and saw an ambulance backing into the building. The paramedics quickly brought a gurney out the back and hurried toward the office. They took Maura's vitals and did a quick assessment. Aside from losing consciousness, everything appeared to be fine enough for transport. They quickly placed Maura on the gurney and lifted it back into the ambulance, with Jane going to the hospital with her.

"I'll be with her Frost; just inform Cavannaugh please."

"Don't worry Jane, got you covered. We'll drop by the hospital as soon as we can. I'll let Mrs. Rizzoli and Frankie know what's going on."

"Thanks."

Maura began regaining consciousness inside the ambulance. Jane could see a frown forming on her face and noticed she was trying to move her arms and legs, which were tied down to the gurney.

"No… no please don't… no… KATE!" Maura's eyes snapped open and she thrashed around as much as her restraints would give.

"Maura! Calm down, you're ok!" Jane tried to calm her friend.

"Kate! I can't stop the bleed! Hold on! Please hold on!" She continued to fight her restraints to no avail.

"Can you give her something?! Sedate her?" Jane asked the paramedic.

He quickly applied an injection and Maura's thrashing calmed, then stilled. She was asleep again.

"What did you give her?" Jane asked.

"Just a sedative. She'll be alright, but it will give the doctor's enough time to examine her," he replied.

"Thanks."

The ambulance pulled into the ER of Boston General. After a quick assessment, the doctor sent Maura in for an MRI and labs. Jane waited impatiently for some news. The doctor returned about an hour later.

"Family of Maura Isles?"

"That's me. I'm Jane Rizzoli, and I'm her POA."

"I'm Doctor Johnston. Ms. Isles is in observation right now."

"What's wrong with her?"

"The MRI came back clean, but she's in a very altered state of consciousness. She attacked one of the orderlies while the testing was done."

"That doesn't sound like Maura at all."

"What happened to her arm?"

"Her partner was killed last night, and Maura was wounded also. Gunshot."

"I think this is just her in a state of shock. Her body and mind are trying to process everything without much success. I'm recommending that we keep her sedated and in observation for a couple of days to give her mind time to adjust."

"Do you really think that is necessary doctor? I can take her home, watch over her."

"She's in a very unstable state right now Ms. Rizzoli. I don't think that's a good idea. Here, we can keep an eye on her and intervene if necessary. Her body needs rest. Her mind needs rest."

"I understand. Can I see her?"

"Yes, once she's transported. We're working on getting her into a room admitting her. A nurse will come by with all the paperwork. There will be another doctor on the floor who will take over her care."

"Thank you Dr. Johnston."

Jane sat and waited. A nurse came by with all the admitting paperwork for her to fill out. Halfway through, she saw Angela come in through the hospital doors.

"Jane! What happened to Maura? Is she ok?"

"She's fine ma, just in shock. Everything that's happened is too much for her to handle. The doctor is admitting her for observation for a couple of days."

Tears welled up in Angela's eyes. "Poor Maura… and poor Kate… she was such a wonderful girl."

"I know ma."

"Is there anything you need me to get you Jane? Anything at all?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I was able to eat a little breakfast this morning. Maura was the one that didn't eat, but she's going to be sedated for some time. You don't have to stay; she's just going to be asleep."

"I want to stay Jane. Maura's like a daughter to me."

"Alright ma. Well, she's getting moved right now. They'll come get us when it's ok to see her."

About 15 minutes later another nurse gave the ok and gave them the room number. Jane and Angela made their way to the elevators and up to the floor Maura would be staying at.

"Psychiatry?" Angela asked.

"I didn't know either ma, but maybe this is what's best for her."

They quickly made their way down the hall and into Maura's room. She lay there in the bed, eyes closed and fast asleep; a single IV drip running. Once Angela saw Maura was ok, she made to leave.

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee Jane. Can I get you one?"

"No ma, thanks."

"Ok baby, I'll be right outside. Let me know if you need anything." She gave Jane a quick kiss goodbye.

"Thanks ma."

Angela exited the room. Jane pulled up a chair and set it beside the bed. She gently grabbed a hold of Maura's hand and held it between her own.

"God Maura, please be ok. I can't understand why this happened to you, but you have to be ok. You still have a life to life." Jane kissed Maura's hand, sat back, and waited.

* * *

**Thanks for the support and thanks for reading! I'll try to get two or three chapters up today=)**


	20. Chapter 19

It was Christmas Eve, yet none of the Rizzoli family felt very festive. They were forgoing the present giving at Maura's house out of respect and instead holding it at Frankie's for TJ's sake, but they would still be having a dinner as more of a gathering to show Maura their support than anything else… at least that's what Jane had planned.

Maura had slept through the night without a disturbance which Jane saw as a good sign. The doctor had informed her that he was going to be weaning her off the sedatives in the next hour but still wanted to keep her another night for observation.

"Ms. Rizzoli I strongly suggest against this."

"I'm her POA. She's had her time to rest and she's going home! I'm not going to let my best friend spend Christmas in the psych ward, alright?"

"She has not had enough time to rest. I strongly urge you to consider this carefully," the doctor reiterated. "If you were to remove Dr. Isles from this ward, it would be against medical advice. She is too susceptible and may have a relapse."

"I thank you for your medical advice doctor; I'm taking her home anyway. I'll sign whatever you want me to sign."

The doctor sighed. He'd seen too many of these cases. "Fine. I'll have the nurse prepare the paperwork. I can assure you that she will not be able to leave for at least another 4 hours."

"That's fine by me."

Jane looked at the clock: 10:49 am. There would still be plenty of time. She headed back into the room and anxiously waited for Maura to wake up. Another twenty minutes later and the monitor's activity started to shift; Maura's heart was beating faster.

"Come on Maura, wake up."

Maura's brow wrinkled; it looked as if she were dreaming again.

"Come on Maur, open your eyes."

Maura opened her eyes slowly and tried to bring everything into focus. She blinked several times and looked around the room, her eyes stopping on Jane.

"Jane?"

"Yeah Maur, I'm here."

"Where am I?"

"You're in Boston General."

"Why am I in the hospital?"

"You fainted at headquarters yesterday and I just wanted you to get checked to make sure you were alright."

"If that was yesterday; what am I still doing here?"

"You had an episode in the ambulance, Maur. They ran tests and the doctor advised for you to spend a couple of days here so that you could rest. You've been through an incredible amount of trauma and shock in a very short period of time."

"I don't want to be here Jane. I want to go home."

"I know sweetie; I've already spoken to the doctor. He's going to be releasing you soon and then we'll take you home, alright?"

Maura nodded her head.

"How do you feel?" Jane asked as she squeezed Maura's hand.

"I don't feel anything. I feel numb."

Jane nodded in understanding. "They gave you some strong sedatives. I couldn't get you to calm down."

"I have to get out of here; I have funeral arrangements to make."

"Don't worry about that right now, Maura. I spoke to Susie; she's going to make sure Kate's body is ok until you're able to handle everything."

"I can't just leave her body in cold storage Jane. She deserves better than that."

"I understand you're upset…"

"No! No you don't! You don't understand so please, don't try to pretend like you do!"

"I know that it must feel awful to lose someone you love. But I almost you Maura… you could've died… what do you think that would've done to me then?"

"I'd rather be dead than what than what happened. She wasn't supposed to be the one to die; it was supposed be me. It's my fault she's dead! If I had never done what I did… if I had never proposed maybe…"

"No, don't do that to yourself. Kate loved you. She showed you how much she loved you by protecting you from that man. You can't do this to yourself Maura! She gave her life for you to live! You can't just shutdown!"

"Get out Jane…"

"Maura please… I'm just trying to help you…"

"Get out. GET OUT!"

A nurse rushed into the room.

"What is going on here?!"

"Can you please show detective Rizzoli out?" Maura requested.

The nurse turned to look at Jane, confused. Jane sighed and shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'll leave on my own. I'm leaving Maura, but I'm not going to leave you alone. You can't be alone right now. I'm going to be outside until you calm down. I'm not going anywhere, whether you like it or not." Jane rose and walked out with the nurse, leaving Maura alone.

Maura, frustrated and feeling helpless, laid back down and cried.

* * *

**I know this one's a little short peeps but I felt like it needed to stop there. Got a busy day with the kids tomorrow so I don't know if I'll be able to post anything before Friday... but I'll try my best! If it's something you celebrate, then Happy Halloween!**


	21. Chapter 20

**So since I am not able to sleep and someone out there by the name of noblegraces asked for another chapter, here I am, acquiescing the request. Shout out to you ng for continuing to support this story;) Many thanks to her and to all the rest of you loyal readers out there. Muchas gracias a maritexxam por ayudarme a poner mis pensamientos e ideas en orden y por darme más. ****Saw the Sox take the series tonight... GO RED SOX! without further ado, here's the next chapter. **

* * *

Maura was released by the hospital, still against medical advice. Jane considered long and hard leaving her there for another couple of days but she couldn't do that to her friend. All she needed was time; Jane could see that. She had refused Jane's help and had instead left in a cab back to her house, asking to please be left alone. Though none of the Rizzolis agreed with her, they respected their wishes and decided against dinner. Jane would be staying with Angela in the guest house in the event she was needed; unbeknownst to Maura.

She paid the driver and headed back into her house, quickly locking the door behind her. She turned and leaned against the door, closed her eyes, and tried to take a deep breath. She opened her eyes to see the house as it had been left before everything had happened: festively decorated with a huge Christmas tree in the corner lighting up the living room. She hadn't really noticed anything the day before; she'd been thinking of other things… of her.

She made her way into the living room, towards the tree and the presents that surrounded it. There, in the middle were the presents that she and Kate had gotten one another. They'd been planning on having a private celebration on Christmas Day before the Rizzolis came over for the rest of the festivities from the night before. She grabbed the present with her name on in with trembling hands and sat on the sofa. She slowly undid the colorful red bow and set it aside before removing the wrapping, careful not to tear it as she always did.

She pulled away the wrapping to reveal a medium-sized, leather bound green book; the initials 'MDI' on the bottom right hand corner. Upon opening it, she realized it was a journal. The first page was already filled…

_My dearest Maura,_

_This journal is specifically made for you. I've taken the liberty of adding some things myself that I thought you would enjoy and made it a little more 'you'. You mentioned to me once just how much you enjoy writing and I thought that you could use this for whenever you'd like... to write ideas, stories, poems, nonsense, anything you'd like. I truly hope you enjoy it._

_I can't believe it's already been nearly 8 months since we met. I'm going to be completely honest with you and say that I fell for you the moment I met you in your mother's office that fateful Saturday. Never in my life did I think you would ever see something in me… but you have. These last months with you by my side have been the happiest of my life. I didn't think I could find true love, and deep in my heart I've known that I have found that in you. I hope that these 8 months are only the beginning of what's to come for us, and that I can enjoy many more Christmases to come with you._

_All my love,_

_Kate_

Maura carefully flipped through the book. Kate had added in quotes and sayings by authors or scientists Maura enjoyed. There were photos of paintings she'd mentioned as some of her favorites in it as well with random quotes of what love is. Memories of the conversations she had with Kate that led up to the contents of that journal flooded her mind. It proved to her just how attentive and thoughtful her girlfriend had been. Tears flowed as she read the dedication again. She closed the journal, having been careful not to damage it with her tears. She slowly rose from the sofa and made her way through her house and up the stairs in to her bedroom. She laid down on top of the covers, hugged the journal to herself, and wept.

* * *

Jane still sat in the guesthouse hours later, worried for Maura's state and well being. She didn't know how unstable the blonde would actually get. She had never thought Maura would react the way she did. That had just gone to prove that everyone just had a different breaking point and it seemed Maura had reached hers. Jane paced around the living area impatiently, wondering whether or not it was a good idea to go and check on Maura. A few minutes later, a text came in.

_Can you come? Please?_

She didn't even bother answering the text and instead ran out the guesthouse and into the main house.

"Maura?" she asked. No answer. She looked around the living room and the rest of downstairs with Maura nowhere to be found. She made her way up the stairs, checking every room on the way. She finally came to the master bedroom. She knocked, before opening it just a crack.

"Maura? Can I come in?"

She heard crying coming from the bed and quickly let herself in.

"Maura," she said softly as she lifted the blond from the bed and into her arms.

"She's gone Jane, she's really gone." Maura cried. "What am I going to do?" she asked as she held onto Jane as if her life depended on it.

"I know sweetie, I know. We're going to get you help, ok? You can't do this alone Maur. You've got me, you've got all of us behind you for whatever you need," she said as she embraced Maura.

"I'm so sorry about what I said in the hospital. You don't deserve that. You've been nothing but patient with me and I had no right to kick you out."

"I understand why you did it. But please Maura, you have to get help. This is too much for one person Maur, and I don't want you to go through this alone, I'm not going to let you. We're going to get you some help. Please, please promise me you're going to try?"

Maura nodded as she continued crying. "After the funeral… once the funeral has passed, I will seek help."

"Thank you Maur." Jane said as she continued hugging the blonde while she wept. "Thank you."

"Thank you Jane, for not giving up on me."

"That's never going to happen, you hear me? I'll be here for you, whenever you need me, and even when you don't. I'll always be here for you Maur, always."

* * *

**That's it for tonight peeps. Now no more updates (mean it this time) until Friday at the earliest. Have a good night and let me know what you think!=)**


	22. Chapter 21

Maura sat on the comfortable couch, turning the ring on her right hand furiously. Once she realized what she was doing, she stopped at once.

"Is that something you do frequently, Maura?"

"What, fidget?" she asked. Upon receiving a nod, she shook her head. "Fidgeting is not something I typically do. It only comes in times of extreme stress I suppose."

"Would you like to tell me what made you make an appointment to see me today?"

"You're a psychologist. As a scientist, I don't think psychology is very reliable, there are too many hypotheticals."

"That didn't answer my question. Though if you think it is unreliable, why are you here?"

"My best friend suggested I get help. She thought this would be beneficial for me."

"Would you like to tell me why she thinks you need help?" the psychologist asked.

Maura began twirling the ring again, unable to form words.

"It's alright Maura; though it may not always seem like it, I'm here to help you."

Maura looked at the woman in front of her. She was a little older than herself, a kind, soft smile graced her features. _She's trying to make me comfortable_, Maura thought. _I don't know if I could every really be at ease again. _She took a deep breath and tried again.

"I buried my fiancée one week ago yesterday; we were assaulted 3 days before Christmas as we headed to our car. She was shot; we were shot. I was hospitalized due to shock and a nervous breakdown. Once I left the hospital, Jane thought it a good idea for me to seek help. I told her I would try."

"I'm very sorry to hear about your fiancée," the psychologist said.

"Thank you… listen Dr. H—"

"Rachel, you can call me Rachel. This isn't a place for titles; I hope you think the same."

Maura nodded her assent.

"From the things you just told me, it seems like you can gain a great deal of help from coming to sessions. I'm not going to lie to you Maura; it will not be easy, but I think we can work through it… if you're willing and cooperative."

Maura hesitated.

"You just told me how you feel about psychology; the only way this is going to work is if we work together. If you're not willing to do that then I'm afraid there isn't much I can do for you."

Maura sat and thought about it for a moment. "I told Jane I would try, so I'm willing to try."

"Good," replied Rachel. "Tell me about your fiancée, what was her name?"

Maura looked down at her intertwined hands and sighed. "Kate. Her name was Kate."

"How did you meet?"

"I'm sorry Rachel, I just don't see the point of me talking about Kate when she was living, that's not why I'm here."

"Maura, in order for you to process everything; in order for you to even begin to be able to open the doors to the demons within you due to her death, you need to first feel comfortable about talking about her."

Maura bit her lips. "We met through the Isles Foundation; one set up by my parents. I went there to offer my services to my mother; she seldom visits the States typically running everything from France. I thought that with me having time, that I could do something useful at the foundation and so I went. Mother introduced me to Kate since she was going to be the one showing me how things at the foundation ran. We worked together for months before I returned to my position in BPD."

"You work for BPD?"

"I'm the chief medical examiner for the Commonwealth."

"That's impressive."

"Thank you."

"How did the two of you begin to date?"

A smile formed on Maura's lips. "She asked me after a benefit fundraiser one night. She drove me home and convinced me to go out on a date with her." Flashbacks from the conversation came back, making Maura's smile somewhat disappear.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking about that night."

"What were you thinking about just now? Your expression changed."

"I was thinking about what Kate and I spoke of when she asked me on the date… we were talking about Jane… about how I felt towards Jane…"

"Do you want to elaborate on that?"

"Jane is the reason I even left BPD to begin with and went to work at the Isles Foundation."

"Why is that?"

"There was an incident… … we kissed. I was in love with her. I honestly think a part of me will always love Jane, but she wasn't interested in a relationship with me, even though she felt the same way."

"Why wasn't she?"

"Jane is very self conscious. She isn't one for labels in society. The thought of being with another woman, she thought it would be damaging to her personal life and career. So she said no."

"This sounds like you've been harboring a lot of different feelings for a long time Maura."

"Jane and I are in the past. I moved on… I had moved on."

"I think this is a good time to stop for today."

"But we're just getting started…"

"Yes, we are, but I don't think you realize the amount of what you've divulged to me today. I think you've taken a huge step towards the beginning of your recovery. But I'm going to leave you with some work for next week."

"Alright."

"I want you to write down 3 things you hope to accomplish from these sessions. Though it may seem like an easy task, I assure you that once you sit and think about it, it may not seem so easy."

"Alright, I'll have it done."

"Great. I'll see you next session."

* * *

**No trip to see the kids for Halloween makes for a very sad me. still, that gives me time to write, and here was another chapter for you all. I hope those of you who did the Halloween thing enjoyed it=)**


	23. Chapter 22

Maura left the therapist's office and headed home. It turned out that going to a therapist had not really been much of an option; the department had ordered she have 5 sessions before she could return to work, giving her a little over another month's time. She wasn't ready to even begin to think about setting foot in the morgue and there was no possible way she would be returning to the Isles Foundation; not until she had a better handle on her life again.

She got home, put her things away and changed into something more comfortable. She prepared herself a cup of tea and went into her office. She sat, opened her new journal, and began to write.

_January 6__th_

_Dear Kate,_

_I went to see a therapist today, for the first time in my life. Though I've had a rather lonely and unusual life up until recently, I never thought to or saw the need to see a therapist. Jane thinks this is good for me… that it will help me deal with everything that's going on… that it will help me process the events that have led me to today. I honestly don't know if a therapist is going to help me with that, but I told her I would give it a try._

_She's already given me something to do for the next session… I'm supposed to come up with three things that I want to accomplish while in therapy. I thought about it as I drove home and she was right; it isn't as easy as I thought it would be to put it into words. I've never really felt comfortable with the science of psychology. Science is always something that can be tested, measured, calculated… psychology is very open to interpretation, and that isn't something that I like. Still, after listening to Rachel's logic, it didn't seem like an entirely bad idea that I be there. I really hope I can get something out of it._

_What am I supposed to get out of therapy? I want to be able to go back to work… right now I feel as if I'm completely incapable of setting foot inside the morgue. The mere thought of going near the autopsy tables once more makes me hyperventilate. I always prided myself in being able to speak for the dead, for those who can no longer speak for themselves… now with everything that's happened I don't know if I can do that anymore. Jane and everyone else have been very supportive through all of this. They tell me that I can take as much time as I need… I just hope that there will come a point in which I will be able to return. So that's one I suppose; to be able to return to work._

_I feel as if I'm beginning to distance myself once more; reverting back to my old self… the one that didn't have any friends or family. Though Jane, the Rizzolis and Frost and Korsak have been more than willing to help me with anything, I feel like I can't be around them. I see pity in their eyes each time they look at me and that just makes me want to withdraw even more. Perhaps that isn't the way things are at all and it is just my perception, perhaps it is… I'm at a point where I can't tell the difference anymore. I'd like to be able to communicate with people… get past assumptions and see what truly lies behind their actions. I want to be able to trust again…_

_The most important is also the most obvious… and that's you, my love. How am I going to even begin to assimilate losing you? I had spent the past month fantasizing about the look on your face when I proposed. You made me the happiest woman on the face of the Earth (because now I can see why Jane says that) by agreeing to marry me… The night I lost you is the night I also lost a part of myself... that part of me was buried with you, and I will never get it back. There was so much I learned from you about life, about love. I know you want me to move on, to find love again, to be with Jane. I can't fathom that, I just can't. I just lost you. I don't know if my heart will ever be able to love again…_

Maura took a deep breath and tried to contain the tears that were already building as she closed the journal. Three things to gain from going to therapy… there were two of those that she had no idea if they would ever be possible to regain.

Her phone trilled.

_Hey Maur, how'd the first session go?_

_It was productive; we seemed to have covered some ground._

_Does that mean you're going to stick with it?_

_Yes Jane, I think it is a good idea for me to continue to attend._

_That's great! I'm glad you got something out of it today. Do you want to talk about it?_

_I'd rather not; not yet. _

_I understand…_

_Would you like to come over for dinner? You can tell me what's going on at work._

_I'd love to; I'll be over as soon as I can. I'll bring dinner with me._

_No, it's ok. I'll cook us something; it will give me something to do._

_Ok Maur, I should be there in about an hour and a half._

_Ok, see you then._

* * *

Maura went about preparing dinner for Jane and her. She had gotten up and was surprised to find herself with a full refrigerator; she hadn't had the energy or the mood to do any grocery shopping. She made a mental note to thank Angela for the gesture and to be sure to pay her back somehow.

She made a simple salad and croque-monsieur. Though the sandwich was definitely one of the unhealthiest things she made, she didn't have the will to make something much more complicated than that. She knew deep down that Jane would probably enjoy the sandwich more than anything else she made anyway.

True to her word, Jane came knocking about 90 minutes after their texts.

"Hey Maur, wow it smells great in here," Jane said as she entered the house. She gave the blonde a quick kiss and hug hello and couldn't help but notice how tense the blonde had gotten with her actions. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Jane said sincerely.

"No Jane, it isn't you. I'm just tense. Come on, let's have dinner."

Jane observed Maura as they walked towards the kitchen. The blonde was sans makeup, wearing yoga pants and a "Yale" sweatshirt which was something Jane had NEVER seen her wear. Knowing that Maura hadn't even attended Yale, she instantly deduced that it must've been Kate's. Perhaps the blonde wasn't doing as well as she seemed.

"That's a cool sweatshirt you're wearing," Jane commented.

Maura looked down. "Oh, I forgot I was wearing it… it was Kate's…"

"Yeah, I figured as much," Jane replied with a sad smile.

Maura looked a bit uncomfortable.

"So what's for dinner?" Jane asked, taking a seat at the breakfast bar, trying to change the subject.

"Croque-monsieur and a salad," came Maura's reply.

"Crock what?" Jane asked.

Maura chuckled. "Croque." It's French Jane.

Jane smiled back. "It's good to see you smile."

Maura's smile didn't fade as quickly. "It's been a while since I last smiled before today," she said.

Jane walked around and stood in front of the blonde.

"Hey Maur, it's ok you know, to feel what you're feeling. This isn't easy for you. You're allowed to break down."

Maura looked down at her hands, unsure of what to do with them. "I just miss her, Jane. I miss her so much."

"I know you do Maur. You'll get through this, I know you will. You just can't give up on me, alright?"

"I will try my hardest Jane; I'm trying my hardest."

"That's all anyone can ever ask of you. Come on… let's eat this crock messy of yours. I don't know what it is, but it smells delicious."

Maura couldn't help but chuckle again and shake her head at Jane who had gone back to her seat and began devouring her sandwich.

* * *

**I was going to post this earlier because I was going to split it into two chapters but decided to make some changes and keep it all in one. Thanks for reading peeps!=)**


	24. Chapter 23

Maura arrived a few minutes early to her next therapy session, wondering just what Rachel had prepared for her that day. She knew she wasn't going to have an easy session; not if Rachel really wanted to go over the 'homework' she had assigned.

"Come on in Maura," Rachel stated as another patient walked out of her office. "Tell me, how's your day going so far?" she asked, as Maura stepped into her office and took her seat on the same sofa as before.

"I've been a little anxious," Maura replied.

"You're playing with your ring again; I noticed that as you were coming in."

Maura looked down at her hands and stopped what she was doing.

"Why are you so anxious today?" Rachel asked.

"I have the list that you asked for. I suppose that thinking about the content made me feel anxiety." Maura said as she began fidgeting with her ring again.

"Would you mind sharing the three things I asked for? What is it you expect to gain from coming here?" the therapist asked, expectant.

Maura sighed as she tried to gather her thoughts. "I want to be able to return to work. I want to be able to communicate with and trust people again… and I need to assimilate the loss of my fiancée." She allowed herself a moment to have her breathing return to normal.

"Those sound like 3 very important goals. I did notice however, that you mentioned two 'wants' and one 'need'. Are the other two not necessities? Is there a reason why you phrased your goals that way?"

Maura looked back at Rachel, surprised. "I hadn't realized I'd made that distinction."

"You said you worked as a medical examiner."

"That's right; I work at BPD headquarters."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems to me like all these things, these goals, are interconnected."

Maura sat and thought for a moment. "I suppose you're right," she said. "I hadn't thought about it that way; but they are all connected to Kate's death in some way."

"That then, must be the issue to overcome before the other can follow," Rachel reasoned.

Maura shifted in her seat, clearly uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

"How long were you and Kate together?" Rachel asked.

"We were together for nearly 8 months."

"That seems like a short time for dating before an engagement, what's typical anyway."

"I know; I thought about that as I was getting ready to propose. We had only been dating for less than 7 months before I knew that I was in love with her. It was surprising to an extent, because of my feelings for Jane. When I met Kate, I never really thought there would be anyone I could love besides Jane. I'd been secretly in love with Jane for years… but then that kiss happened, and I realized that I had to move on. Though I was open to the idea of dating someone else, I didn't realize I was capable of loving again. I never thought it possible to be able to love one person, much less two people."

"So you were in love with both women simultaneously?"

"It was a difficult concept for me to grasp. But yes, I was. I never stopped loving Jane, and Kate knew that. She was very patient with me throughout the course of our relationship. She never pushed me or rushed me into anything I didn't want to do. Everything we did, we did at my pace."

"How did Kate feel about your love towards Jane?"

"She was very understanding. She knew from the very beginning, from that very first night she asked me out that I was in love with Jane and she said she was willing to accept that. She said she was willing to be patient and that she was willing to win my love. Eventually she did, because I fell in love with her."

"How did Jane react to your love for Kate?"

"Jane didn't know I was in love with her until just before Kate died. She was very supportive of our relationship; she said that she just wanted me to be happy."

"Let's go back… you mentioned you had only been dating for 7 months before you realized you were in love, yet you were engaged less than one month after."

"Our engagement didn't last. We were really only engaged for a few hours. I proposed the night she died… the night I got her killed." Maura's eyes began to water.

"Why do you say that? Why do you say you got her killed?" Rachel questioned.

"Because I'm the reason she's dead. She got in the way… she got between me and the gun, and she was hit with the bullet that was meant for me."

"Maura, there was nothing you could have done to prevent what happened."

"I don't believe that."

"I know you don't. That's what we're going to have to work on. Not only do you need to accept your loss; you also need to let go of that guilt you feel for something that wasn't in your power to control and therefore was not and is not your fault. Only then, can you truly begin to heal."

* * *

**Short one but I'll def try to have another one up by tonight;) It's difficult to think like a psychologist. What have I gotten myself into! lol. I hope it still reads well=) Thanks for reading peeps!**


	25. Chapter 24

**_Ok everyone here's the next chapter! FYI: I've never had a session of hypnosis, but I figure it would go something like this considering what I've seen in movies. This is going to be the only one I write out, or at least that's what I've got planned so far, but I really wanted to give you an idea of Maura's road to recovery via this type of therapy. I want to give a huge thanks to Bonesgeek101 for her help with the psychological and therapy side of this story; you've been a great help!_**

* * *

_January 13__th_

_Dear Kate,_

_Today's therapy session was even more difficult than the last; I suspect they won't be getting easier from now on. I told Rachel the three things I'd thought of that I wanted to gain out of therapy, and we dove right in so to speak. She made the connection between all three, that being you. I told her of my love for both you and Jane, and how I know it's my fault you're gone… she didn't agree with me there… no one seems to agree with me on that statement; but they weren't there. I truly believe that had I done something different, had I not proposed that night then we wouldn't have stayed at the café for as long as we did… should we have taken a taxi instead of driving?... why did we walk so far away from the car?... a myriad of things could have been done differently, and I'd still have you by my side instead of feeling the pain and emptiness of not having you here with me any longer._

_Rachel suggested that going back to work and keeping busy was definitely going to help give my life the direction and purpose it needs since I've always loved my job and what it can do for people. Since I still can't fathom setting foot in the morgue, she suggested we try immersion therapy by the way of hypnotherapy to see if that can get me on the right track. Immersion therapy has given me very good results in the past, so I'm willing to give that a try. I've read that not everyone is susceptible to hypnosis so we shall see if I'm even a candidate for that. Should the first session with hypnotherapy work, my sessions will increase to 2-3 times a week solely for that purpose. I want to be able to get some structure back into my life. I want to be able to handle working again, to love working again… so I'm going to give it my all._

_She has a way of reading my body language quite well; but that's what her job is I suppose. She got me to admit that I've been withdrawing from people, and thought that to be counterproductive to my recovery. She says that I don't have to do a complete 180 overnight, but that I should consider trying to communicate with and do things with people, little by little until I get more comfortable. She sees my friendship with Jane as the strongest one in my life now and says that Jane can be the one I talk to and confide in since she is my best friend. I don't know if I can do that yet; maybe with time. She also suggested that I try to keep my life as normal and busy as possible… to get out there and do the things I enjoyed before and that I could learn to love again. I'm going to start with exercise… I've decided to return to my morning yoga sessions and runs. I will see if Jane would like to accompany me sometime…_

_All my love,_

_Maura_

* * *

"Alright Maura; the first session went wonderfully. Let's keep this up. Lie down and try to relax."

It was Maura's second session of hypnotherapy. The first had been deemed a success since it had gone to prove that Maura was indeed susceptible and a willing participant with hypnosis. The session hadn't been a complicated one then, with Rachel just walking Maura through her house to give them an idea of what was to come. Now it was time for the real work to begin.

"Alright Maura. You're at the entrance of BPD headquarters… walk me through your morning routine."

"I walk in and head straight to the café; Angela always greets us in the morning with a latté. Once I leave the café I head to the elevators down to the morgue."

"You're at the elevator's entrance in the morgue. Stay calm, there is no danger here. Walk towards your office… you enter your office, everything is normal, there is no danger there. Tell me what you see."

"My desk, the sitting area, various art pieces hung on the walls and displayed in the room."

"Go to sit in your chair… how does it make you feel?"

"Confident, comfortable, respected."

"Good, keep those feelings with you. Remember what it's like when you sit there and take charge. Now exit your office. Remember how you feel, you're in a safe place, you are in charge. You feel confident, comfortable and respected in this environment. Now, walk toward the autopsy tables."

A frown begins to form on Maura's brow and it's visible she's becoming tense.

"You're ok Maura. There's no danger here. Tell me what you see."

"The autopsy tables, carts, trays with medical instruments and equipment. There is a body bag on the table."

"Remember how you felt in your office; this too is your area of comfort, you are in charge. We will come back to that body bag; for now I want you to walk around the room, familiarize yourself again with your work area. Remember there is no danger here, you are safe."

Maura did as she was told in her hypnotic state.

"Everything is as I left it; nothing has changed," she states.

"Nothing has to change, Maura. This is your space, your environment, and you control it. You are always in control. Now, come back to the elevator…"

Rachel slowly brought Maura out of hypnosis and let her rest for a couple of minutes before resuming the session.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Tired, but ok. I feel a little better."

"This was only our first trip. There will be others. We have to get you to feel comfortable in your environment again, to the point where you can continue your work without a trace of fear or anxiety. We have to take small steps, but I think we're definitely on the right path to getting you back to work."

Maura allowed herself a small smile. "I look forward to it. I want to be able to return to work."

Rachel smiled as well. "We will get you there Maura. You have the determination and willpower to do it. It's just going to take some work and some more time."

Maura smiled bigger this time. "Thank you Rachel."

* * *

**_I'd love to know what you think!=) REmember, if you live in the States, with the exception of Arizona, tonight is the end of Daylight Savings!_**


	26. Chapter 25

"Hey Maur, you ready?" Jane asked as she walked into Maura's house.

"Yes, I am. I have some coffee brewing if you would like some," she replied as she turned and headed into the kitchen.

"Yeah, coffee sounds great," Jane said as she walked after Maura. "Today's a big day… how do you feel?"

"You sound just like Rachel," Maura chuckled. "I'm fine; just nervous. I haven't been to work in weeks. I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle seeing a corpse, doing an autopsy, go back to normal."

"You're going to be great Maur, you'll see. From what you've told me, that hypnotherapy thing has really been working, now it's time to put it to the test. We've really missed you."

"I'm missed you all too Jane; I miss work. I really hope I can handle it."

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. You'll be fine, you'll see."

"Thank you, for the support."

"That's what I'm here for. Now let's get these coffees to go, or we're gonna be late."

* * *

The two walked into BPD headquarters a short while later. Bypassing the café, they went straight to the elevators.

"Do you want me to go down with you?" Jane asked? "I don't mind."

Maura thought about it for a split second, the idea sounding enticing. "No, thank you. This is something that I have to do on my own. I'll just meet you at the usual time for lunch, alright?"

"Ok Maur. Just let me know if you need anything at all, alright? I'm just a call or text away."

"Thanks Jane."

Maura let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in the moment the elevator doors to the morgue opened. Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, she got off the elevator and made her way towards her office.

_Come on Maura, you can do this. It's just work. It's just a typical day at work._

The little pep talk helped her make her way into her office. She made a mental note to thank Susie; her office was just as she had left it and knew that Pike would've had nothing to do with that. She slowly made her way to her desk, put her doctor's bag and purse off to the side and sat down on her chair.

_There, that wasn't so hard, was it? Baby steps Maura, baby steps. Remember what Rachel said, remember how this chair, how this position make you feel… Confident, respected, comfortable… confident, respected, comfortable…_

"Dr. Isles?"

Maura was shocked out of her concentration. She let out a little yell.

"What?! Oh, Susie, it's you."

"I'm sorry Dr. Isles, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright; I was just getting my things together for the day. What can I do for you?"

"I was just coming in to give you an update of the testing and results we conducted on the last body. It wasn't a homicide, just standard autopsy and Dr. Pike released it to the funeral home yesterday before leaving. Another body was called in last night and is ready whenever you are, doctor."

"Please leave the reports with me. I can't believe Pike released the body without first seeing the results. I'll take care of it. Once that is done I'll get to work on the autopsy."

"Yes doctor. Would you like me to observe? Take your notes?"

"No Susie, that won't be necessary, thank you. I'll follow my usual routine and will call you if anything needs to be sent in for testing."

"Yes Dr. Isles; I'll be in the lab for whatever you need. It's good to have you back."

"Thank you Susie; it's good to be back. Oh and Susie?"

"Yes Dr. Isles?" Susie turned back.

"Thank you for having my office the way I'm used to; I know that was your doing. You've no idea just how much that has helped me this morning," Maura said with a smile.

Susie smiled back. "I'm glad I could be of help," she said, before exiting and returning to the lab.

Maura quickly looked over the paperwork. It looked fairly standard, yet she still wished she had gotten the chance to go over everything herself. She didn't like signing off on things that were not done properly, especially when they weren't done by her. She looked over to the photo frame next to her laptop. A picture of Kate with her arm around Maura, both smiling for the camera looked back at her.

_I need your help today, baby. I need to be able to do this._

Once that was done, she took a few minutes to change out of her clothes and into scrubs before heading out to the autopsy tables.

_It's just another body Maura… you don't know this person… you don't know what kind of life they had, what happened to them, you know nothing. It's time for you to give them answers, to give the family answers. You can do this… _

She lifted the ten blade and noticed a shaky hand immediately. This was the table Kate had been placed on.

_STOP! BREATHE! I AM IN CONTROL! THIS IS MY TERRITORY! NOTHING CAN HARM ME HERE! GET IT TOGETHER!_

She took several deep breaths, eyes closed. She took a second, then tried again. She began making the 'y' incision with perfect precision, as usual.

_I AM IN CONTROL, THIS IS MY TERRITORY. THIS ISN'T KATE. I AM IN CONTROL..._

She kept repeating that to herself as she methodically followed the steps she'd done hundreds, thousands of times. Before she knew it, several hours had passed and the autopsy was complete. She called Susie over to get the necessary testing done. After that, she texted Jane to see what they were going to do for lunch. She allowed herself to smile as she put her phone down; she had done it.

* * *

**Here's the last chapter for the night everyone! Seems like Maura is getting it together... baby steps. Hit that review button and let me know what you think;) Have a great rest of the weekend! Another chapter at least comes tomorrow!**


	27. Chapter 26

_March 9__th_

_Dear Kate,_

_I've been back at work for a little over a month now and I can finally say that I feel truly comfortable with my surroundings again. The first couple of weeks in the morgue and out on scenes really got me worked up but thanks to Rachel's help I was able to pull through. I've been continuing with my yoga sessions and also do more meditation than I did before and that seems to keep me calm enough most days now._

_Jane and I have been spending more time together as the weeks have gone by. She took me out for celebratory drinks after my first autopsy upon my return and things went from there. We have our lunch together most days and Friday nights are still reserved as LLBFFs nights… I can even manage to drag her out of bed for the occasional run in the morning. She really has been a tremendous help with everything; I could not have asked for a better best friend. There are times when her friendship seems to be the only thing to get me through the day._

_I miss you, so much._

_All my love,_

_Maura_

* * *

Maura was putting the finishing touches on dinner when her phone rang.

"Dr. Isles," she answered.

"Good evening Dr. Isles, this is Keith from dispatch. There's been a murder and you're being paged to the scene."

"Can you give text me the address please? I'll be on my way."

"Yes doctor, good evening."

"Good evening."

A sigh escaped her lips as she quickly put the food away; dinner would have to wait. She went upstairs to dress and hurried out the door in record time. The location dispatch had texted over was not that far away. Once she arrived, she quickly parked her car and headed over to the scene.

"Good evening Dr. Isles," Korsak called out to the blonde. "Hope this didn't interrupt anything."

"I was about to have dinner, sergeant. How about yourself?" she asked.

"I had just finished dinner and was spending some time with my pets."

"That's disappointing, but part of the job I'm afraid. What do we have?"

"Come on in."

Korsak led her into the small apartment. "Looks like a murder suicide." We have the gun and shell casings; bullet seems to be lodged into the victim, the female that is."

Maura made her way over to the man first. "Caucasian male, approximately 40 years old, shot to the right temple." She quickly made some notes and released the body to be taken to the morgue. As she began to make her way to the female, she stopped cold and everyone around her heard a gasp.

"Is something wrong Dr. Isles?" Korsak asked.

"No," Maura said, trying to shake everything off. It's fine. She took smaller steps. She couldn't see the woman's face, just her wavy black hair. Turning her around, she nearly screamed. Kate was looking back at her.

"Maura, what is it?" Korsak asked, worried. He followed her eyesight which came to a rest at the body and he quickly understood what had happened. This woman was of similar build and shared some characteristics with Kate. He cursed to himself. "Maura, I can get with dispatch so they can send another medical examiner… I'm so sorry I didn't see…"

"No Vince, it isn't your fault. While I appreciate your kindness, I have to do this…"

Jane had just walked into the apartment. "Hey Maur, Korsak, what's going on?"

Korsak, who stood behind Maura just quickly shook his head in a 'don't ask' way. "We have what looks like a murder-suicide," he stated. "Dr. Isles was just about to get to work on the second body.

Maura looked like she could faint. Jane quickly noticed the blonde's demeanor and a red light went up.

"Maur, what's wrong?" She asked, worried and placing her hand on Maura's arm."

"It's just that she looks like—the victim – resembles Kate in a way."

Jane looked down to voice her own opinion and they were right; the victim did resemble Kate. She quickly took another step in Maura's direction, trying to protect her in some way.

"Maur, we can get another medical examiner. You don't have to do this," she stated quickly.

"No Jane, I have to do this. I can't run every single time something like this happens. I have to see this through."

"Guys, give us a minute, please," Jane said to the surrounding detectives and officers.

"What are you doing? I said I'm fine!" Maura said, raising her voice once the men had left.

"No Maura, you're NOT fine. You should see your face right now, you look like you've seen a ghost and are about to faint! I'm trying to help you! Call another medical examiner!" Jane insisted.

"You are NOT going to tell me I'm incapable of doing my job, DETECTIVE. I am fully capable of seeing this through and performing it in a professional manner; are you?" Maura replied, anger filling her voice.

"Maura please, I'm just trying to help. I can see how this affected you. I'm just trying to look out for you, can't you see that?" Jane said with urgency in her voice.

"I think this conversation is over," with finality in her tone.

"Maura—"

"We're finished here, Jane. Continue with your investigation; The body is fine for transport to the morgue once you've finished with your duties."

"Maura come on—"

Maura picked up her bag, went to give instructions to the men in charge of transporting the body, then quickly got in her car and left.

* * *

Maura took the long route home as she tried to process everything that had happened. She felt hurt, betrayed, shocked all at once. She really thought she had been able to get a handle on things with regards to work, yet seeing that woman's body… seeing Kate's face the minute she turned her over made her blood run cold. She hated to admit it, but Jane had been right to an extent. She picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number.

"_This is Jane, you know what to do._" The recording stated before it beeped.

"Jane, it's Maura. I wanted to apologize, for my behavior… You were right, to an extent and I just didn't want to admit it. I… I'm still trying to get a handle on things; I thought I had a handle on things… when I saw that woman there, I saw Kate and I just froze. Please, call me. I would much rather do this in person…" Maura hung up the phone and continued on her drive home.

She was finishing the dinner she'd left earlier that night when a knock at her door. As she went to see who it was, she noticed Jane through the glass.

"Jane, I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry… for reacting the way I did. I know you were just trying to look out for me." Maura said as she let the raven haired woman in.

"It's ok Maur, I understand. I shouldn't have undermined you that way; I'm sorry too."

"It's not your fault; I know you had my best interest at heart."

"So… we're ok?" Jane asked cautiously.

Maura closed the gap between them and hugged her close. "yes, we're ok."

Neither woman could hide the smile on her face.


	28. Chapter 27

"Hey Maur, I'm here!" Jane shouted as she let herself into Maura's house. "Can you believe it? Nearly 30 minutes just to get a takeout order of Chinese!" she said as she set the bags down and began putting her suit jacket, badge and gun away. "It's never taken this long and I'm starving!"

"You can't possibly be starving Jane, you ate this afternoon," Maura replied as she met Jane in the foyer.

"Ah yes…tell me… how is it possible that I can still forget how literal you are after knowing you for so long?" Jane asked with a smile on her face.

"I've wondered that same thing myself," Maura replied. "What did you get us for dinner?" she asked as they made their way into the dining room.

"The usual," Jane replied as she began to take out containers out of the bag.

Maura went back into the kitchen to get plates.

"Maur you know that part of the experience of eating Chinese is eating right out of the containers."

"We're still using chopsticks Jane, I don't see why it is necessary to eat out of the containers if we're eating in the dining room, that makes no sense."

"I thought we were eating in the - never mind, the dining room it is." Jane quickly began scooping food out of various containers onto her plate. "Whose turn was it to choose the movie this time?"

Maura smiled as if extremely proud of herself. "Mine," she replied.

"Oh God, I'm in for some kind of scientific documentary or something, aren't I? Come on Maur, let me pick the movie, please?" a puppy dog face accompanied her pleading voice.

"Now now Jane, I think you'll be surprised this time," Maura said with a wider smile.

"Alright. You know you always get me to watch whatever you want anyway…"

"I think you'll be surprised with my selection this time," Maura repeated, pleased with herself.

"Really? As in 'YAY I can't believe she picked this' or 'oh God I can't _believe_ she picked this'?"

"Really Jane, you have to learn to have a little more faith in me."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

The two continued their banter as they ate their dinner. It had been 6 months since that last major argument, the one where Jane had questioned Maura's stability and ability to perform her job. It had been a long 6 months, filled with trial after trial for the blonde. Jane was very proud of her though; she had managed to overcome every birthday and special occasion with sadness but determination and had come out stronger for it. Her sessions with Rachel continued, yet it had been months since Maura had had an episode at work. Kate still came up in conversation and a photo of her and Maura could still be seen in her office or in her home, but now she spoke of Kate with fondness and a smile. She could now speak of her without the danger of having an anxiety attack and Jane thought that was a very good change. She was learning self control better, and little by little, was learning to let go.

"Alright, what do we have… Harry Potter and the –" Jane turned to look at Maura, incredulously. "We're watching Harry Potter?! I didn't even know you knew who Harry Potter was!"

"I told you Jane, you have to have a little more faith in me. Not only do I have all the movies; I've also read the books," Maura said, quite pleased with herself.

Jane looked back at Maura, surprisingly shocked. "How did you manage that, Dr. Isles?"

Maura gave a small, sad smile. "They were Kate's favorite series… she got me to read them and eventually I purchased the movies. We never got to see them all…"

Jane gave a small sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry Maur."

"No, there's nothing to be sorry about. I know you haven't really mentioned Harry Potter before, but I think that you'll see this is quite the change when it comes to me picking out a movie."

"I'd say…" Jane agreed. "Besides, just because I haven't spoken of Harry Potter doesn't mean I don't like it. I've read the books too, and I've seen all the movies."

"That's quite the surprise, detective."

"Yep, all from the comfort of my own home." Jane said proudly. "Which one are we watching today again?"

"It doesn't matter to me, Jane. I've seen them all now…"

"Well it _is_ your turn to pick, Maur."

"Alright, then let's go with Deathly Hallows, Part 2… that's my favorite one out of them all."

Jane laughed. "Alright. We'll start from the end and work our way back, how's that?"

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Maura replied with a smile.

Jane played the blu-ray disc as Maura went and grabbed Jane a bottle of beer and a glass of wine for herself. They'd gotten more comfortable around each other again, to the point of being able to sit next to the other as before. The movie was a little over halfway through when Jane looked over to see Maura fast asleep, her head on Jane's shoulder.

She let out a quiet sigh. Her love for Maura Isles was stronger than ever before, yet she knew the blonde still needed time and she was more than willing to wait however long it took. She remembered just how long it had taken her to get over losing her grandmother as a teenager and figured that was nowhere near as bad as losing a partner, so she understood. She very slowly and quietly began to pull away from Maura's body. She carefully laid the blonde down across the sofa and reached over for the throw. Gently, she placed it over Maura's sleeping form. Making sure the blonde was sound asleep; she slowly reached down and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Maura. I always have, and I always will." She walked over to the other sofa and made herself comfortable before falling asleep herself. What she didn't know was that Maura had awakened while being moved and had not only felt her kiss, but heard her declare her love once more.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I know some of you are getting antsy, but this is a work in progress. I've never personally experienced such a loss, (I hope you all haven't either though I know it's wishful thinking considering how many different people have read this) and am trying to be faithful to the healing process. Rizzles is coming! For me as the writer I don't think it plausible for Maura to move on right after Kate's death. I don't think I'd like that as a reader either. I could be wrong. Either way, changes are coming, just be patient with me. I'd still love to know what you all think!**


	29. Chapter 28

Maura slowly brought her car to a stop and turned off the ignition. She tried to take several breaths, to control her breathing. She turned to the passenger seat to see the bouquet of roses; there was no turning back… she had to do this. She exited the car, flowers in hand, and made the familiar trip down the dirt path. She passed gravestones on both sides until she came to rest at her destination.

_Kate Maguire_

_November 19__th__, 1977– December 22__nd__, 2012_

_Loved partner and friend_

Maura looked at the stone with sad eyes. She took the old flower bouquet and replaced it with the new one. She sat in her usual postion, and began to talk.

"_Something happened last night. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it, and I don't quite know what to make of it yet… I mean, I just don't know what to do. Jane kissed me last night… It was an innocent kiss; she kissed me on the forehead when she thought I was asleep. She also told me she loves me; that she always has and that she always will. We were watching Harry Potter and after a while I fell asleep. I didn't come to until I felt her move. She was being so quiet and careful that I didn't want her to think it was in vain so I pretended to be asleep."_

She paused, trying to gather her thoughts and make sense of them.

"_I'm torn. I feel like I'm at a fork in my life and I don't know which way to take. I'm going to see Rachel later this week and perhaps she can help me figure some of these things out. I love you, I fell in love with you, and I hope that you knew that. Our relationship, however short lived, was nothing short of perfect for me. Sure, we had our ups and downs just like any other couple, but I'll always remember the good moments we had together and remember you fondly. Your absence still hurts me; I still wake at night and miss your arms around me. I don't think there will ever come a day in my life in which I don't think of you, and I've come to terms with that… I will always think of you happy."_

Her eyes began to water and it became harder to speak.

"_Spending so much time with Jane lately has awakened certain feelings in me that I thought gone… not solely with regards to Jane, but towards anyone. When I lost you that night, I didn't think I could learn to love again. You always knew there was a part of me that loved Jane; I never hid that. With your love and compassion you made me fall for you, and my feelings for Jane were put to rest… I know you knew that they were never gone; that's why you asked me if I was sure that night… if I was sure I wanted to marry you. Regardless of my feelings for Jane, when I lost you, I lost myself. My heart felt like it wouldn't open again… Jane has slowly begun to tear away the walls that I built around myself. She has been patient and kind and understanding with regards to you, out of respect I suppose. I wouldn't expect anything less from her; she is an honorable woman. I feel like I don't deserve her. I feel like I didn't deserve either of you. I didn't deserve you because of my love for her, and I don't deserve her now because of my love for you…"_

"…_Her kiss last night felt like a breath of fresh air, like life being put back into me. It was so very difficult to just lay there and pretend to be asleep. But I couldn't respond, because I'm not ready… I'm afraid of loving her. I'm afraid of losing her. I live with the fear of something happening to her like it happened to you… I fear that every single day of my life. With the job she has comes danger and exposure to harm. I don't know what I would do if I lost her too. What do I do, Kate? How can I proceed with this that I'm feeling? Do I let myself go, and let Jane in? Do I ignore the feelings that are resurfacing within me and push her away?... I know what you said… I know you wanted me to be happy with her… I just feel like I'm no good for her anymore. I'm broken and I don't know if I can ever be fixed…"_

Maura sat there for a while longer, thinking and trying to come to terms with what she was feeling… trying to decide on a course of action.

She kissed her fingertips and traced Kate's name on the gravestone.

"_Thank you baby; you always help me when I'm at a loss. I love you, I miss you, and I will come see you again on our usual day."_

Maura stood, grabbed the old bouquet of flowers and began making her way back to her car. She felt better, lighter. Rachel had suggested a while back that 'talking' with Kate in different forms could help her with her healing process. She made weekly visits to the cemetery, bringing fresh flowers every time. She would sit there and tell Kate about her week, any new events that had happened, and fill her in on her life.

She had found it to be quite therapeutic; it helped her get out the pain she was feeling because she still felt Kate close in a way. Whenever she came across a problem, she would sit there and talk it out. Usually by laying it all out there, she was able to see everything more clearly and able to come to a decision. Jane it seemed was no exception.

Yet she knew better than that. Jane deserved better… but maybe, just maybe she could let go, and with time become the woman Jane had fallen in love with once more.

* * *

**Thank you for the continued feedback and follows everyone! Even though this story isn't for everyone, I appreciate the comments which state the 'why' behind it in a calm manner and for the continued luck even though you will no longer read this story. I'm sorry to lose readers, but like someone said, "different strokes for different folks". For those of you who continue to read, thank you! I'm very glad to know that there are peeps out there who are really enjoying this story. I would still love to read what you think!=)**


	30. Chapter 29

"How are you doing today, Maura?"

Maura looked back at Rachel as she released a sigh. "I've been having some issues."

"That's why I'm here; to try to help you with your issues. What's going on?" Rachel pressed.

"It's the time… the time of the year that's bothering me. We're already in November and the holidays are coming up."

"That doesn't seem to be the only thing that's bothering you though."

Maura bit her lip and shook her head. "Kate's birthday is coming up in a couple of days. That, along with the holidays is making me very nervous and anxious."

"Maura, with what happened last year; it is completely understandable for you to feel this way. The holiday season is a very difficult time of year for a lot of people. You had such a traumatic even happen to you during it that it is normal for you to have reservations about it."

"I know. I just… I wish that I didn't feel this way. I want to be able to do something about it… something positive preferably."

"What did Kate enjoy doing?"

"She enjoyed doing a lot of things; we had a lot of interests in common. One of the biggest beliefs she had was helping those who were less fortunate. That's why she worked for the Isles Foundation; she wanted to help make a differen—" Maura stopped suddenly. A smile began lighting up her face.

"Want to share what's making you smile like that? Seems like there's been a breakthrough." Rachel noted, smiling back at Maura.

"There has. I know what to do now," Maura replied.

She excitedly shared her idea with Rachel, who seemed to think it was all very good. It would take time of course, but she knew her patient would see it through.

* * *

_I was wondering if you'd be willing to go out and run an errand with me today?_

Jane looked at her phone with sleepy eyes. The incessant beeping had woken her from her peaceful slumber yet when she realized who it was she stopped being upset at once. She looked over at her alarm clock: 8:24. That wasn't ridiculously early for a Saturday.

_Sure Maur, sounds great. What time?_

_I was thinking we could have brunch and then go from there. It'll give you a little more time to rest. I'm sorry for the early text; I just couldn't wait any longer._

Jane smiled, knowing full well what Maura was talking about. Once an idea got into the blonde it was hard for her to keep silent.

_That's alright, don't worry about it. I've had my sleep. If it can be done at any time of the day, perhaps we can make breakfast in say an hour? Then we can do what you need to do._

_That's PERFECT Jane. I'll pick you up._

_I'll be ready._

Jane got up and went about getting ready for her day out with Maura. Knowing Maura, an errand usually took most of the day. She found that she wasn't the least bit upset at what the blonde could possibly get her to do today; even if it meant a whole day of shopping.

Maura showed up exactly one hour later; punctual as always. She drove them to their little bistro of choice and once they'd put in their orders, sat at their usual table.

"So you want to fill me in on what we're doing today?" Jane asked as she took a sip of her water.

Maura gave a small smile. "Today's Kate's birthday. I talked to Rachel about it, along with the upcoming holidays."

"What did she say?" Jane asked, intrigued.

"She said it's normal to feel depressed and anxious around this time; but I don't want that to be the case. Aside from remembering her, I want to think of something positive during this day and not just sadness."

"Maur, I think that's great. What do you have in mind?" Jane asked, still intrigued.

Maura took a breath and gathered her thoughts for what she was about to say.

"Kate was a firm believer in helping other people. That is one of the reasons why she worked at the Isles Foundation. When she died, everything in her will was left to me. I thought about donating that money to charity, but now I'm glad I didn't, because I've thought of something better. I want to open a center for those in need… somewhere they can seek medical attention, shelter, and food."

Jane didn't know what to say for a second, her mind was still trying to grasp Maura's words. "…Maur, I think that's a wonderful, noble idea. Something like that must take a LOT of money and time."

"Money isn't the issue Jane. Kate left a sizeable savings account, and I can't think of a better way to spend that money. Besides, if it weren't to be enough, I would be willing to put in the rest. I know that mother would also be interested in helping with donations once the establishment is built. In regards to time, I know that I don't have that much time on my hands right now but that can be fixed. I can scale back my work with BPD; I take on more than I really need to anyway. That would give me time to help see this through. Once it's built, then I can go back to my normal schedule and put in time whenever I can there."

"You really have thought this through," Jane observed.

"I have," Maura replied.

"So what do you want me to do?" Jane asked.

"I'd like for you to come with me today to look at a building. I want to be able to get someone else's opinion. I couldn't think of anyone better than you."

Jane smiled. "Thanks Maur. Is that really all you want me to do?"

"Yes. This is going to take a while, Jane… months. If you want to get involved, then that's wonderful. I'm sure there are things we can do together to help the project along. But I don't want you to do something you don't feel comfortable with."

"No Maura, I'd love to be able to help with something like this. I think it's a great idea, really. It's noble and so beneficial to the city of Boston, to its people. I really want to be a part of that."

Maura smiled back at Jane. "So we're doing this?" she said, extending her hand out to Jane.

"We're doing this," Jane replied as she took Maura's hand in hers.

An hour later they met a realtor at a building downtown. It was made up of 2 floors and looked like it definitely needed work and conditioning for what they had in mind, but it was structurally sound and the price seemed right. They talked to the realtor as she walked them through the property and gestured to each other as they followed along.

"I don't know about this Maur… the building is great in size but I don't like that price. I'm sure we can get it at a better price…"

"This building has been in the market for a while now; I'll put in an offer and see what they say."

"So what do you think?" The realtor asked.

"I love it," Maura replied, with a nod from Jane. "The problem is, the amount the owner is asking for is too high."

"There have been several reductions in asking price over the last two years," replied the realtor. "I assure you this is a good price."

"If this building is still on the market with the great location it has after two years and after several reductions your price is too high," Maura reasoned. "I am willing to sign today; but I will not pay more than what is on this paper," Maura stated handing a piece of paper to the realtor.

The realtor took the paper and looked at the figure. "Let me make a call," she said.

Maura and Jane waited anxiously while the realtor talked on the phone several feet away. She finally came back about ten minutes later.

"The seller is willing to accept your offer, so long as you sign today."

"That isn't a problem," replied Maura.

"We'll have the paperwork drawn up and ready for you Dr. Isles. Just tell me where you'd like to meet for the signing."

Maura looked over at Jane with tears in her eyes. She took the two steps separating them and gave her a big hug, expressing with it what words couldn't. "Happy birthday Kate."

Jane smiled too as she hugged Maura back. "Happy birthday, Kate."

* * *

**Let me know what you think peeps!=)**


	31. Chapter 30

**I know that some of you guys are getting tired of Kate and think the whole center idea was not so good. I see it as a good thing. I think Jane would like to participate in this... she puts her life on the line every day at work for the city of Boston, why wouldn't she want to participate in something that would help citizens without the added danger? This chapter is an extra long one. While Kate will continue to be mentioned in this story, things are going to go differently after this chapter.**

* * *

Christmas neared and with it, the anniversary of the shooting. Jane worried about Maura; the blonde was working nonstop at the morgue and when she wasn't at work she was at the center working on the project. She knew it was a good thing for the blonde to keep busy, but didn't know if it was perhaps too much.

They spent all their free time together over the course of the month following the purchase of the building. Maura had hired a contractor whom had come highly recommended and while she trusted everything was running smoothly, she still handled a few things herself. Jane would sit with Maura and go over books' worth of colors and lighting fixtures, sidings and floor finishes. While Jane would go with pretty much anything standard for such a center, Maura wanted it to be more 'homey' and welcoming. Before they knew it, Christmas was 3 days away.

It was Thursday night, with Jane and Maura just having finished dinner at the Robber. Jane knew exactly what day it was, and was somewhat hesitant about bringing it up. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"I'm taking tomorrow off work," Maura announced.

"Are you sure Maur? Maybe work can be a good thing, keep you busy."

Maura shook her head. "No, I would rather spend it at the center. I don't think I can handle working on a body tomorrow Jane."

"Would you like me to take the day off with you? Keep you company?" Jane asked.

"I don't want to take you away from work. I know you have had a busy week and still, this isn't something you should have to deal with."

"Maura if I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't have offered. I just want to make sure you'll be alright."

"I'll be ok Jane, but if you want to join me, I'm not going to reject that offer. I'm going to the cemetery early tomorrow and then head to the center. Maybe we can meet there around 10?"

Jane gave Maura a sad smile. "Sure Maur, I'll meet you there."

* * *

Jane met Maura at the center the following morning at 10 am sharp. The blonde looked worn out, but seemed to be in good enough spirits. Together, they supervised the work that had to be done for the day and put in a hand when they could. By the end of the day the contractor stated that they were over halfway done and that the project would be finished before the end of January. The two women thanked the man and headed to Maura's for dinner.

"Thank you for being there with me today," Maura said as they prepared dinner together. "I know this mustn't be easy for you; having to deal with Kate and her memory. I can't say just how much it means to me that you have been supportive and understanding this whole time."

"Maura, before I fell in love with you, you were my best friend. You ARE my best friend. I want to help you in any way I can. I want to be supportive in any way I can. I know that your loss wasn't something easy for you to go through and I know that it takes time. I have all the time in the world. I just want to make sure you're ok."

"Thank you Jane."

They sat and had dinner, all the while talking about the project and what was to come after it was completed. Maura shared some stories of Kate and Jane was glad to see her laugh at the funny stories she told. By the end of the night, the blonde looked a lot better than she had that morning. They made plans to spend the next day together; Christmas was only two days away and many presents had yet to be wrapped.

* * *

Christmas passed in true Rizzoli fashion. Since they hadn't really had a Christmas celebration the year before, Angela had taken it upon herself to make Christmas extra special by making twice the amount of dishes. Maura had opened her house doors once more for the celebration and it seemed like that wouldn't even be enough room because of all the presents. Maura, who had done her shopping online this year, got everyone their perfect gift. She thought it a small way to show her appreciation for everyone's kindness in the year that had passed. She had put thought into everyone's present, but more so in Jane's. It wasn't something she had to put too much thought into, but it was something she knew the detective would love.

"Here Jane, open your gift," Maura said as she handed Jane a thin, long box.

"Ooh I get to open my present now? Ok!" Jane took the proffered box and nervously tore through the wrapping. Her mouth dropped when she realized what she was holding. "You bought me playoff tickets for the Pats?! OH MY GOD MAURA! This is great! Thank you so much!" she said as she grabbed a hold of Maura in a bone crushing hug.

"That's not all Jane… if you look a little further you'll see there's something else."

Jane put aside the playoff tickets to find a note in Maura's handwriting. _With all my love to my LLBFF_ Underneath the note were two season ticket holder seats for the foreseeable future.

"Maura this is too much, I can't take this…" Jane stated, stunned.

"Please Jane, accept them. I initially thought of getting you Red Sox tickets, but then I figured that with our schedule, you'd be better off with Sunday games. The occasional Monday and Thursday game too, of course."

"The fact that you know when football games are played sure tells me I've rubbed off on you."

"You have," Maura stated with a smile.

Jane reached out and hugged Maura. "Thank you. This is the best present ever! Now I feel bad for mine; it's nothing in comparison… it's silly really."

"Come on Jane, I'm sure I'll love it," Maura stated as she began to open the box. Inside she found an elegant name plate, Dr. Maura Isles with 'CEO and Founder' underneath.

"I thought you could use it for your office at the center. I picked it out so that it went with the color scheme and furniture you chose for the office."

Maura looked up at Jane with misty eyes. "It's perfect Jane. Every time I see it I will think of you. Thank you," Maura said as she hugged Jane once more.

* * *

A week passed and with it came New Year's eve. Maura hadn't been herself for the past week; she seemed nervous and distracted. When she asked Jane if they could talk privately in her office half an hour before the ball dropped, Jane wondered if she would finally know what this nervousness was all about.

"What's going on Maur? You've not been yourself lately, is everything ok?" Jane asked, worried.

"Everything is fine Jane. In fact, everything is going great. The reason I asked you to come in here with me tonight is because there's something I want to talk to you about."

"I'm all ears."

"I want to say some things. And I ask that you please let me finish before you say anything or else I'll lose my resolve."

"Okay," Jane replied nodding. "I won't stop you."

"This past year has been chaotic for me. After what happened with Kate, with her passing, I lost myself. I lost faith in humanity, in everything, and I didn't know if I was capable of being me again… I didn't know if I would be capable of loving again. Ever since I told you that Kate had entered my life and that she was there to stay you have been nothing but patient and supportive with me, Jane. I don't think another person in your shoes would've reacted the same way. You've been there for me, with me, through everything and I have no words to express just how that makes me feel. I told Kate many times that I didn't deserve her love, just as I don't deserve yours. It isn't fair to you that part of me will always love another woman. Even if she's gone, her memory will remain with me always. I heard you that night, Jane… the night I fell asleep while we watched Harry Potter... I felt your kiss and I heard what you said. I didn't react to it because I wasn't ready and I didn't know what to say then. I was broken; I still am. I don't know if I can ever be whole again. But I do know that I love you. I have always loved you. I also know that you can do so much better. You're worthy of someone who can give you their whole heart, someone who can make you happy. I so wish I could be that person. I'm far from perfect Jane, but I know that if you're willing to continue being patient with me, I know that I will do everything in my power to make you happy. I will do everything I can to have your heart again. If it isn't me that you want, then I will walk away… and I will be as supportive of you as you have been of me. No matter what, I will always be here; I will always be your best friend. So after all of that, I ask you this: Are you willing to take a chance, and go on a date with me?"

Jane's facial expressions changed throughout Maura's speech and she had to bite her tongue several times to keep from speaking. When she was finally given the chance, she was frozen as she tried to find the right words.

"Maura, there's nothing more I would love on the face of this earth than to go on a date with you. Are you sure you want this?"

"I'm sure Jane, if you'll have me. Let this start of the new year be a new start for us."

"Then I accept," Jane said with a smile on her face.

Just then shouting could be heard from the living room. It was the beginning of a new year.

Maura leaned in tentatively. She looked down at Jane's lips as she bit her bottom lip and looked at Jane in a questioning manner. A small nod was all she needed. She reached up and gave Jane a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you Jane. Happy New Year."

"I love you too. Happy New Year Maura," Jane replied as the two brought their bodies together and basked in a hug.

* * *

**and so comes the beginning of Rizzles... that only took 30 chapters;)**

**revision: Thank you for the reviews and comments so far! They've been awesome! ****date night is already halfway written. show me some love peeps and I'll post the 3rd chapter for today before 10CST=)**


	32. Chapter 31

**As promised... their first date=)**

* * *

That first week passed as slow as molasses for both women. They'd agreed on a date for the weekend following the New Year, though they'd not made any set plans yet. Maura debated long and hard about the time and place of the date; Jane had left it up to her. The first thing that came to mind was dinner at a nice restaurant followed by drinks yet she knew Jane didn't always enjoy those. She wanted Jane to feel comfortable and at ease, in her environment. Lucky for her, Jane gave her the answer to her dilemma that Wednesday at lunch.

"So as a fan I get it… more games. What's not to like about more games? But on the other hand, that's another game they have to get through. It's not like I don't have faith in our guys, I totally do… I'd just like them rested for the other games you know?"

"So when is the first playoff game?" Maura asked, curious.

"It's this coming Saturday. The Pats landed the number 3 seed, which means they have to play in a wild card game. Only the top two teams in each conference get a break and rest for an extra week."

"I see… have you made any plans for the game yet?"

"No, I hadn't really thought about it that far ahead yet. I mean, this is the first time I ever have playoff tickets to the Pats game; they're always so hard to get! I have you to thank for that Maur," Jane said with a smile.

"Well Jane, you know it was my pleasure to get you those tickets… anything to get you to smile like that."

Jane's smile grew wider.

"I was thinking," Maura continued. "about our first date."

"Oh yeah? What'd you have in mind? What do I have to wear?" Jane asked.

"I was thinking that we could go to that pub you like so much, the one with the philly steak sandwiches."

"God those are delicious!"

"Then I thought we could put a couple of those tickets to good use and go cheer on your boys."

"You want our first date to be greasy food and a Pats game?!" Jane asked incredulously.

"Can you think of something else you'd rather do more?" Maura reasoned.

"No. I mean yes!… I mean… you got me. Going with you to the game would be amazing Maur!"

"It's settled then. Greasy food and the Pats game it is."

"Yes!" Jane shouted as she lifted her fists in the air in celebration.

* * *

Saturday came quickly after their Wednesday lunch. Jane drove over to Maura's house since she would be the one driving them. After a quick knock she was told to let herself in.

"Maur, you almost ready? We have time, but parking is a bitch at the stadium so I'd rather get there with a little time to spare."

"Language Jane," Maura said as she came into the foyer from the living room. "This will only take a couple of minutes."

"Alright. What's up?"

"I don't think you're dressed in proper game attire," Maura remarked as she looked Jane up and down.

Jane looked down at herself. Tennis shoes, jeans, patriots sweatshirt and coat. "What do you mean? I left my hat in the car too…"

"No, I still think you're missing something," Maura said as she handed Jane a box.

"Maur you didn't have to get me anything. Spending time with you is already more than enough. Wow! This is awesome!" Jane pulled out her gift: a Rob Gronkowski jersey. "I love the Gronk! How'd you know I didn't already have this?" she asked.

"I asked Frankie to do a little research for me," Maura replied simply. "From what I hear, a Gronkowski jersey is a must for a true Pats' fan."

"Thank you Maur, it's awesome! I'm totally wearing it tonight! Oh! You got yourself a jersey too!"

Maura looked down at her Brady jersey. "Yes, I figured I had to start somewhere. Besides, according to my research, Brady and Gronkowski make quite the pair…"

"Just like us," replied Jane.

"Just like us," replied Maura.

An hour and a half and a very greasy philly cheese steak sandwich later, the two women made their way into Gillette Stadium. There was a vibe of excitement in the air. Any spectator who set foot on the grounds could feel the anticipation for the game.

"I can't believe we're really here!" Jane exclaimed as she and Maura took their seats on the 50 yard line. "These have to be some of the best seats in the house! You can see the field perfectly!"

"I'm glad you are enjoying them, Jane. I'm surprised that with this weather I'm not even cold. Isn't it supposed to snow later?"

"It's the ambiance Maur, the people around you will keep you warm; I'll keep you warm," she said as she hugged Maura to her. "This truly is amazing, thank you for such a wonderful gift and for the best first date I've ever had."

"Say that after we win Jane."

Jane chuckled. "Ok, I'll save it for later."

The game had about 40 minutes of intense play before the Pats started gaining ground on their opponent. Brady and Gronkowski had connected for two of the Pats' touchdowns. The end of the 4th quarter brought a victorious home team with a 21 point lead over their opponent and a ticket to the divisional playoff weekend.

Jane had practically lost her voice because of all the yelling, yet she couldn't remember a time she'd been happier than right then and there. She had spent a portion of the game trying to explain the rules to Maura, but it seemed that she didn't have to explain too much; Maura being the perfectionist she was had read up on football and done research regarding the game and rules before the date in preparation.

The two left the stadium amidst chants and yells from the happy home crowd that continued to praise their team for the victory. After a long wait, they finally made it out of the parking lot and Jane drove Maura home.

"So do I get to say it now?" Jane asked.

"Say what?" Maura asked confused.

"This has been not only the best first date, but the best date I have EVER been on," she said as they entered the house.

"The best ever?" Maura repeated after Jane. "That's quite the statement."

"It's the truth."

"I'm happy that you're happy Jane. That was the point of tonight."

"Was that the only point?"

"No," Maura replied. "The point of tonight was to spend time with you… to have fun together and I think we nailed it."

"Nailed it? What have you done with the real Maura?" Jane asked teasingly.

"I'm telling you, you've rubbed off on me." Maura replied. "There's one more thing though… something I've wanted to do all day."

"Oh yeah?" Jane asked. "What is it?"

"I'd rather show you than tell you," Maura replied. She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, reached up and kissed her softly on the lips. She went to kiss her again, this time with her tongue seeking entrance, which Jane quickly granted. They held one another, kissing until it was too much for both. "There," she said as she looked into Jane's dark eyes. "Now it's the perfect first date," she said, kissing Jane once more.

* * *

**How'd I do peeps?**


	33. Chapter 32

"Hey Maur, you busy?" Jane asked as she walked into Maura's office.

The blonde sat at her desk, looking over some data on her computer.

"Not too busy; I was just looking over the reports I'm about to send over to you. Since you're here, I suppose I can just print them out." She stopped what she was doing and looked up at Jane. "What can I do for you? I'm sorry there was a delay with the reports; the lab has been backed up all morning."

"Nah don't worry about it. I'll run through the results with Frost when I head back upstairs. I actually came down for a completely different reason… not work related in the least."

"You did?" Maura asked. Jane nodded. "Not that I mind your company Jane, because I love when you come down here, but do you mind filling me in on what's going on?"

"I came down here so that we could make plans for date number two."

"Oh? That sounds like a fun idea. What are we doing? I assume it's you who is picking this time."

Jane nodded. "Yes, I'd like to be the one to pick this time. You gave me an amazing first date, something that was all 'me' and I know you did it because you wanted me to feel comfortable and in my 'zone'."

"I truly enjoyed myself that night though," Maura replied. "I certainly wouldn't mind having one of those nights again."

"That's great Maur, but I also know that your idea of a great date and my idea of a great date are two completely different things. I want to be able to take you out on your version of a great date."

"While I can see why you're speaking in such a way, I can assure you, I'd have a great time regardless of what we did… it's all about spending time together and we don't even have to go out to do that. A great date for me is just time with you."

"I'm all for it; but I'm still taking you out. Tonight."

"Tonight? You don't have to work late on the case?"

"Nope; Frost is covering for me. We have reservations…"

"I like where this is going..."

"I'm taking you to Le Beau Truc."

"Jane! They are booked solid for weeks!" Maura said, surprised.

"I pulled some strings. I'm picking you up at 7 so be ready."

"I will be," Maura replied with a smile.

* * *

It was quite the change of environment than that of their first date. Both women had gone all out and dressed in impeccable cocktail dresses with matching pumps. It wasn't exactly Jane's comfort zone, but she actually liked the attention her dressed up self got her on occasion.

Dinner was delicious, compliments of one of the most renowned chefs in the city. The two women were enraptured by conversation as they ate their dinner.

"It's such a different experience being on a date with you that I don't know where to begin," Jane stated. "I feel like we already know so much about one another that to ask the typical questions just seems silly," she chuckled. "I got one though... tell me something about you that I don't already know…"

Maura smiled and took a sip of her wine. "Something about me you don't already know… Normally I'd say that's a difficult question since we already do know so much about one another but I'd have to say that is actually something I can answer quite easily right now."

"Really?" Jane replied. "I'm intrigued, doctor."

"It's quite a simple thing; ridiculous even for someone our age."

"Come on Maur, I'm sure it isn't ridiculous."

"I keep a diary of sorts… I've kept one for a while now, ever since I left BPD to work at the Isles Foundation. "

"That's not ridiculous at all."

"It's just… I didn't really have anyone to talk to, anyone to really confide in about what was going on in my head… then when I met Kate, I kind of felt the same way because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable by talking about her with you… so I started a journal."

"I think that was a great solution; though I wish I could've been there for you. I understand why it wasn't possible though."

"Enough; I don't want to go back… that's not what I wanted this to be about. Tell me something I don't already know about you."

"Hmm… that's a little tougher there." Jane thought for a couple of minutes. "I didn't always want to be a cop."

"No?" Maura asked, clearly surprised.

"No. That passion started when I hit adolescence. When I was a little younger, I wanted to be a teacher."

Maura chuckled. "A teacher? You said you hated school!"

Jane laughed. "I know, I did… still do. I wanted to be a teacher so I could fix the system."

Both women laughed heartily.

"That doesn't surprise me in the least, Jane. You've always had the type A personality."

They continued with their dinner, enjoying the easy flow of conversation that was usual between two old friends. When it came time to call it a night, Jane drove Maura back to her house. Since they had work the next day, they decided to bring the night to an end.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at work?" Jane asked.

"Of course; I'll see you tomorrow," replied Maura.

Jane leaned down and kissed Maura fully on the lips.

"Sweet dreams Maur; I'll see you in the morning," she said.

"Sweet dreams, Jane," Maura replied with a smile.

Maura made her way into the house and headed directly up to her room. She changed and went about her usual night routine, though she didn't head directly to bed. There was something else she needed to do. She made her way downstairs and into her office. Pulling out the nearly full journal, she grabbed her pen and began to write.

_Dear Kate,_

_I went out with Jane this evening. It's been our second date and I have to say I feel things are going really well. I like that I feel comfortable with her again and that she has been ever so patient with me. _

_I feel like it is time for me to let go. Though I will remember you always and you'll forever have a part of me, I need to move on… try to rebuild my life. I know that it isn't going to happen overnight, but I feel like I truly need to give Jane and me a chance and stop running from the 'maybe'. I need to face my fears head on and trust that everything will work out._

_Rest in peace my love,_

_Maura._

Maura set her pen down and closed her journal… there were fears and trepidation, yet she felt ready to face a new beginning in her life.

* * *

**There's the update for today peeps. A likely lightning trip to Mexico will certainly slow me down and that means I probably won't have an update for the next day or two... I'll try my best! Have a great weekend=)**


	34. Chapter 33

**Insomnia is a bitch. To answer one reviewer's question: I don't have a problem with people leaving me long reviews about their 'reasons' why they don't like this story. I can also say that though there have been a lot of negative reviews, I'm not at 70% negative. Even if that were the case, that isn't what this is about for me. I don't have a problem with someone writing a review and stating that they don't like the plot, or that my writing is inadequate or that I have bad grammar... I'm not a professional writer. Though I do ask for opinions on certain plot content, that doesn't happen often. I started this story with an idea that was not fully formed but that began to take shape the more I wrote. Just because a portion of the readers don't like the characterization I've made or the plot itself doesn't make this a bad story. Yes, this is a PORTION of readers. I have negative reviews, yet I also have positive and there are people out there that are truly enjoying this story. I have my own reasons for writing this the way I am and I don't feel like I need to justify that with anyone. Those who are enjoying the story will continue to enjoy it and take it for what it is: A FICTIONAL STORY with FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. Those of you who don't will either word your dislike in a more tactful manner the way some of you have and am still thankful for or continue trashing it in a more vulgar way the way others have. Regardless, I write this for myself and for the x amount of people out there who can enjoy a story and take it exactly for what it is. The reviews, regardless of content or amount, aren't going to stop me from finishing this the way I want to finish it. If anything, they're giving me a harder push forward. To those who continue to show your support, thank you for that and for the well wishes you've conveyed throughout the duration of this story.**

* * *

"I feel like there's something we need to talk about Maur," Jane said as they finished dinner one Saturday night.

They were at Jane's apartment, spending their evening off together. They'd been dating for a little over three weeks and Jane had begun to feel trepidation.

"Sure, what is it you want to talk about? Is everything ok?" Maura asked concerned.

"Yes, everything is great. It's just… we've been dating for a few weeks now and… well I've been thinking about…"

"Sex."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I can't think of another topic that makes you this uncomfortable Jane," Maura reasoned.

"Yeah, it really does make me uncomfortable."

"Well, I think that in order to get past that discomfort, we just need to put it out there and talk about it. Perhaps that will put you more at ease after a little while."

"The thing is… I know that it will come up with us eventually. I mean… I love kissing you and making out with you, but all that is making me want to do other things… and I'm a little scared… a lot scared actually."

"Alright, well that's something that we can definitely talk about. I know that if I tell you there's nothing to be scared of you won't believe me so there's no point in me telling you that. Truly Jane, I'm not worried in the least… what are you scared of?"

"I've just… well I've never been with a woman before. The idea of screwing this up has been going on over and over in my mind."

"Just because you've never been with a woman before doesn't mean it will be a bad thing. I can understand your point. I was a little scared my first time, but that goes away a lot quicker than you think. If you trust the person you're with, it makes it that much easier. All you have to do is communicate if you don't feel comfortable."

"How will I know if I'll be any good Maur?" Jane asked, worried.

"Jane, there isn't a doubt in my mind about your skills in the bedroom. When the time comes, just do what comes natural to you. Like I said, talking and communicating about what we like and don't like will also help."

"What was it like? Your first time?"

"Well, it was different than what I'd imagined. She was a study partner in college. We talked about our feelings one night over a study session. Apparently there was a mutual attraction. We went out a few times… got to know each other on a different level. We really liked one another, but it turned out we weren't sexually compatible."

"Why not?"

"It turned out she didn't like women like she thought she did."

"That must've hurt," Jane said sympathetically.

"It hurt my feelings, yes. I didn't date for some time after that… actually I never dated a woman after that, until Kate."

"How did you know you liked it though?"

"Well, my response to her was quite different. I felt sexually aroused and it went beyond curiosity for me. I grew up in France Jane; they are much more liberal there. I had crushes on girls for years, and that was ok; it was more accepted there."

"How will I know if I will like it?"

"Well, there's really only one way to find out… but we're not going to take that step until you're ready. This is a big deal, and I don't want to ruin it. I know that this won't be my first time, but I still want to be able to make it special. I want this to mean something for us both. You're my best friend Jane, and I love you. Believe it or not, that alone goes a long way when it comes to chemistry."

Jane caressed Maura's cheek with her left hand. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Maura smiled. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder Jane."

"Well, to me, you're beautiful."

"To me you're stunning, unbelievably so. I am mesmerized every time I look into your eyes and then see you smile at me. Beautiful isn't a word that does you justice Jane. You are unique."

Jane closed the gap between the two, leaned down and kissed Maura, trying to convey her feelings through a kiss. She turned so that her body faced the blonde's and pressed herself against Maura, trapping her between herself and the end of the sofa. She let her left hand fall and she grazed Maura's shoulder and down her arm with her fingernails and saw goose bumps appear in their wake. Pleased with the reaction she was getting, she did a quick maneuver and straddled the blonde. Her long, toned legs were now at Maura's sides and she rested on her knees, her face now several inches away from the blonde's. She let her raven locks fall off to one side and she smiled down at Maura before taking her face in her hands and kissing her once more.

Maura responded in kind, with her arms now at Jane's sides and were beginning to make their way to her toned stomach and up to cup her breasts. She stopped once she heard Jane's whimper, but continued kissing her.

"Jane…" she tried.

Jane continued kissing her, not really paying attention.

"Jane. We have to stop."

That stopped Jane abruptly. "Why? What's the matter?"

"It's just that… if we continue what we're doing, I won't be able to control myself. And as much as I love what you were just doing, I don't want our first time to be on your couch."

Jane smirked. "Yeah, I guess that's not a good idea."

"I told you, I want this to be special for you, for us."

"Me too, Maur."

"I can tell you one thing though… if what just happened is any indication, I don't think we'll have the slightest problem with sexual chemistry…"

Jane laughed and got off Maura and sat to her side again. "You know, now that I think about it, I don't think we will either."


	35. Chapter 34

"You have absolutely nothing to be worried about Maura. You've been working towards this day for months; all your efforts are finally paying off."

Jane and Maura were getting ready for the big night; the grand opening of the center had finally arrived. Just as the contractor had promised, they were right on schedule.

"I've just never been good with public speaking Jane. I know I should've hired someone with public relations to handle this," Maura said as she walked back and forth in front of a seated Jane.

Jane stood right in front of Maura, placed her arms on her shoulders and brought the blonde to a stop. "I'm completely serious; there's absolutely no reason for you to be freaking out right now. You're going to do great. I know you will. You've poured your heart into this… that's all you gotta do Maur, speak from the heart."

"Thank you Jane. I'm so grateful you'll be there to keep me in line. That's not all… I can't even begin to thank you for all the work and help you've given to making this dream a reality. I know that I wouldn't have done it without you, and for that I will never be able to thank or repay you in any way."

"You have nothing to thank me for Maur. I told you from the very beginning that I thought it was a wonderful project that would be very beneficial to people of Boston who need it. I'm glad to have been a part of it… and to be able to join you tonight."

"There's nothing I want more than you by my side tonight," Maura stated with a kiss.

"It's going to be great, you'll see! AND I made absolutely sure to NOT look like a waiter and know for a fact that the menu is going to be fabulous!"

Maura laughed. "I'm glad we got that out of the way," she teased. Her phone rang a few feet away.

"Dr. Isles," she responded.

"Dr. Isles, this is Rick, and I'll be your driver this evening. I'm arriving at your home in two minutes. Whenever you're ready, doctor."

"Thank you Rick, we shall be right out." She hung up the phone. "That was the driver. He'll be here in a couple of minutes."

"Shall we, Dr. Isles?" Jane asked as she held out her hand.

"We shall, Detective Rizzoli" Maura said as she took Jane's hand.

The drive to the center was quiet, yet the excitement could be felt between the two women. It was sure to be quite the event. News stations and newspapers would be covering the opening and the Isles Foundation's rolodex had come in handy for the guest list which was sure to bring in sizeable donations for the new establishment.

Maura's eyes watered as they drove up to the building: it truly looked amazing. Jane took her hand and gave it a small squeeze in support. "You ready to do this?" she asked.

Maura took a deep breath and nodded. "I am," she said.

They exited the car and were immediately surrounded by photographers. Maura and Jane took a few minutes getting through the entrance after being photographed who knew how many times.

The ambiance inside the center was buzzing with excitement and conversation. Everywhere Maura turned she saw a familiar face. She went around the room, introducing Jane as she went and welcoming everyone to the party. Before she knew it, it was time for the big speech and official unveiling.

"You can do this Maur. I'll be right here the whole time," Jane said as she gave her a kiss for luck. Maura quickly kissed her back before making her way to the small stage that had been set up for the occasion.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to thank every one of you for being here tonight on this auspicious occasion. This dream began with the strong humanitarian beliefs of one woman. Kate Maguire was a person who dedicated her life to helping others in need. She was a strong believer in helping your fellow man in any way possible, especially those who couldn't help themselves. She was killed one tragic night a little over one year ago. It is thanks to her idealism and contributions that this center has come to be. The center is equipped to help those in need with medical attention, food and shelter. With your help tonight, we will be able to continue making this a reality for so many citizens of the city of Boston who need it. Without further ado, I present to you, the Kate Maguire Center."

A large plaque was unveiled with the center's name, a picture of Kate and a brief description of the beliefs behind the project. The room erupted in applause, making Maura's eyes water once more. She looked over in Jane's direction to see she too was clapping and saw that she had stopped to give her a quick thumbs up sign in approval. Once she got off the podium, she went in search of Jane once more.

A reporter came up to them and began asking Maura some questions. She went over the benefits and services available at the center, knowing it would be publicized the following day.

"There's also something else I'd like to add," she said. "Though this project was born out of one woman's beliefs, it is thanks to another that this was even possible. I would like to take this time to thank one of Boston's finest, Detective Jane Rizzoli with all my heart for being such an integral part of the team that created this. I have no doubt in my mind that were it not for her help this center would still be only but a dream."

The reporter took a photograph of the two and left shortly after.

"I can't believe how great this is all going, and honestly Jane, I have you to thank for it all. Thank you, for being here, for sticking with me since the beginning and helping me see this through. You've made more of an impact than you will ever know."

"Hold on to your seat Maur, because this is only the beginning."

* * *

**Though the development and creation of the center took a few chapters, it won't be mentioned as much for the duration of the story. I didn't want to continue this without the opening since I thought it an important part of Maura's vision... now onto more Rizzles!**


	36. Chapter 35

**Thanks for the continued support peeps! Mexico was awesome, but now I'm ready to continue writing! Here's another chapter=)**

* * *

Jane walked into BPD with a slower step than usual one Monday morning. The past week had been grueling for the homicide trio; a serial killer was on the loose and they still had no concrete leads. They had barely managed to get any sleep, and the only thing on her mind at the moment was a strong cup of coffee to get her more alert in order to start her day.

"Hey ma," she said as she walked into the café and greeted Angela.

"Jane, you looked so tired. Did you not get any sleep again last night?" Angela asked, worried.

"I got some, but it didn't feel like enough. I'm just worried that we have no leads yet; it'd be great to be able to have something, you know? Can I get my usual please? Throw in a shot of espresso in there too."

"Sure sweetheart."

She left the café and made her way over to homicide shortly after. She walked over towards her desk and stopped a few steps short. A long, thin box lay across her desk. She looked around, trying to see if there was any indication as to what it was or who had left it. She lifted it only to find it was incredibly light. Her sense of smell was overtaken with the scent of roses as she opened the lid. She smiled immediately when she saw a single red rose carefully encased within. As she went to pick it up, she noticed the note with Maura's perfect penmanship below it.

_I know you've had an incredibly rough few days. I can think of something that will get your mind away from work for an evening… I believe it's my turn to pick. __Tutto il mio amore__. _

Jane's smile grew impossibly wider. She quickly went about getting some water to put the flower in before sitting at her desk and pulling out her phone.

_Good morning beautiful. Thank you for my rose; it's gorgeous._

_I'm glad you liked it. I saw it and instantly thought of you. You think you can get away one of these evenings?_

_I'm sure I can work something out. What did you have in mind?_

_Leave that to me. Just make sure to dress warmly._

_Ok, I'll talk to Frost and see… how about Wednesday?_

_Wednesday sounds great. I'll plan for it then. Lunch as usual today?_

_I'll head down at my usual time._

_See you then – xo_

_-xo_

* * *

Wednesday evening came quickly for the homicide unit. They were now taking shifts working practically round the clock and had their hands full with the serial killer that had yet to be caught. Jane had spoken to Frost that Monday and had worked out their schedules so that she would get Wednesday night off and he would get the next day so it worked out well.

"I don't know Maur, as excited as I am doing something with you tonight, I still feel like I should be at the station… we still don't have any leads." Jane said as Maura drove them to their destination.

"I understand what you're saying Jane, but be reasonable. Frost and Korsak are working right now; you all need to take some time to relax and rest. If you keep going at the pace you are it could not only be more danger to your health, but also to the case since you won't be as alert. I hope that tonight will at least get your mind off the case for a while. We'll call it an early night so you can definitely get your rest as well."

"Thanks Maur, I appreciate that. Now can you please tell me where it is we're going?"

"You'll find out soon enough," came Maura's reply.

A few minutes later, they'd arrived at Boston Common. They got off the car and Maura directed them towards Frog Pond.

"That's why you told me to dress warmly…" Jane said.

"Yes, precisely. We're going to skate tonight," Maura said with a smile.

"That's great! I haven't skated in a long time! But Maura, I didn't bring any skates. We can just rent some I suppose."

"Don't worry about that Jane, I have us covered." Maura went over to the trunk of her car and produced two pairs of skates.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jane stated with a smirk.

"We'll just have to break them in," Maura replied.

The two quickly walked over to the benches and changed. Once they were ready, they made their way onto the ice.

"Man, I missed this… I miss my hockey league days," Jane stated with a hint of melancholy.

"It's a true shame you just don't have the time for that anymore… but you can always skate Jane. I know how liberating and relaxing this must be for you; I'm sure the indoor rinks can be used too."

"I'm going to have to make time for that because I truly do miss it," Jane replied.

The two skated hand in hand, making laps around the pond with ease. All of a sudden, Maura let go. Jane turned around and looked at her, puzzled.

"Go," Maura said. "Let it all out."

Jane smiled at her and took off full speed. She felt the stress of the last days melt away as the cold air hit her face and she breathed it all in. She skated past people left and right, careful not to run into anyone. She could see Maura off to the side of the rink, standing with a smile on her face and watching her skate. As Jane passed her, Maura blew her a kiss and she continued on. About fifteen minutes later she decided to call it a night and went over to where Maura stood.

"That was amazing! Thank you Maur, this was a great idea! I feel great!" she said as she pulled Maura to her and brought her in for a kiss.

"Come on," Maura stated once the kiss had ended. "Some hot chocolate with our name on it is back in the car."

After changing back into their shoes and getting the chocolate, they went to sit on a park bench to enjoy the ambiance and their drink.

"I've had a great time tonight Maur. I wish the rink was available year round so we could do this more often," Jane said.

"Well this one isn't, but I'm sure we can work something out," Maura replied.

"It's getting cold out," Jane observed.

"Finish your chocolate love, I'll keep you warm," Maura replied, as she kissed Jane and wrapped her arm around Jane's body. The two held one another as they sipped the hot beverage and watched the skaters on the rink for another while before heading home.

* * *

**should be able to post at least another chapter today=)**

**Happy Veteran's Day! Thank you for those who have or are currently serving in our military. Though it isn't said enough, your dedication is greatly appreciated and makes a difference for our country.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Here's the next chapter peeps, as promised!**

* * *

"Have you thought about what you are going to do for Valentine 's Day?" Frankie asked as he took a seat on Jane's couch. It was a week later and they were getting ready to watch the Celtics play.

"No, I haven't really gotten any ideas yet. I don't know if Maura's planning anything. I'd like to do something though," she said as she took a swig of her beer.

"You two should go away for a weekend or something, get some time for yourselves, you know?"

"Nah, we just don't have the time for that Frankie, you know that. I was thinking that we could just have a quiet night, I cook us something, we spend time together…"

"You get some…" Frankie continued. "Ow! What was that for?" He said as he rubbed the spot on his arm where Jane had punched him.

"I am NOT talking about my sex life with you little brother," Jane replied.

"Do you have to be so violent?" He asked with a half smile on his face.

"Just shut up and watch the game," she replied as she turned her attention to the television.

* * *

"Hello Dr. Isles, Susie," Jane said as she walked into the morgue the following morning.

"Good morning detective," Susie replied. "I'll have those reports for you shortly Dr. Isles," she said before excusing herself and leaving the two together.

"Good morning Jane," Maura said. She made her way into her office with Jane closely behind.

Once inside, Jane made sure the door was locked and the blinds were down.

"Can I give you my version of a good morning greeting now?" Jane asked with a smile on her face. She didn't wait for a response and instead pulled Maura's body into hers as she leaned down and kissed her. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck" and kissed back, a hint of a smile on her face.

"That's definitely a much better way to say hello in the morning," Maura replied. "What brings you down here so early? I thought we were meeting for lunch later?"

"I wanted to see if you had given any thought to Valentine's Day," Jane said casually.

"I hadn't thought of specifics," came Maura's reply. "I just know I want to spend the day together. Lucky for us, it lands on a Saturday this year."

"I had an idea in mind…" Jane said.

"Oh you do?" Maura replied.

"I do."

"Are you going to fill me in on it?" Maura asked, knowing the answer to her question.

"Nope."

"I didn't think so. There is one thing Jane."

"What's that?" Jane asked.

"Well I've been thinking… about us. I've thought that I want something more than to just spend time with my best friend and woman I'm dating on Valentine's Day."

"Ok…" Jane said, wondering where Maura's train of thought was going.

"I would like it if instead, I could spend the day together with my best friend and girlfriend… would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Jane smiled and took closed the gap between them again as she kissed Maura once more. "I'd love to be your girlfriend," she replied, as she gave her a quick kiss again. "Leave the planning to me; just be ready to get picked up at 10am."

"I shall leave it in your capable hands then," replied Maura as she kissed her girlfriend goodbye before getting back to work.

* * *

Saturday morning brought with it freezing temperatures and snow. Though it put a damper on Jane's plans, they weren't completely ruined. There were just some changes that needed to be made. She made the drive over to Maura's house and picked her up before heading to a little café in Harvard Square for brunch. The two sat quietly and enjoyed their meal, keeping warm by the fire that burned in the chimney a few feet away.

"I didn't realize it was going to be quite this cold today," Jane said apologetically.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I would've loved whatever it was you had planned, but there are other things we can definitely do… we can leave what you had planned for another day when it isn't so cold or snowing out."

"I'm sorry Maur, I just wanted today to be perfect."

"It is perfect, Jane. I told you it didn't matter what we did, as long as we did it together."

Jane smiled. "At least one thing didn't get ruined. "I'm cooking you dinner tonight."

Maura smiled, pleasantly surprised. "You are?"

Jane nodded. "You are the one that always cooks; I figured it was my turn. I do know a thing or two about cooking and know my way around the kitchen you know," she said playfully.

"I know you do, I just didn't think you enjoyed it."

"I enjoy cooking; it is just not the same to cook for one as it is to cook for someone. I think that I'll be doing it more often now."

"I would really like that Jane; I'm sure you're an excellent cook," Maura replied.

* * *

They sat on the couch after dinner that evening. Jane had prepared one of her favorite dishes: chicken marsala to perfection. Now they were having wine and were in the process of exchanging gifts.

"I thought for a long time about what to get you Maur, I hope you like your gift," Jane said as she handed over her present.

Maura opened the gift to reveal a watch. "Jane, this is beautiful…"

"It's engraved," Jane stated.

Maura quickly turned the watch around. _Time is everything_

"I thought about what to get you…I know this isn't as expensive or as good as what you're used to, but I figured that this could be good because of its meaning. Time really is everything. It gives us the opportunity to rest, to heal, to love, to be with one another. It has been the passage of time that made me fall in love with you, and eventually be able to have you by my side."

Maura listened carefully to Jane's words and tears were quickly building.

"Jane, this is truly beautiful. It doesn't matter how much it cost or what it's made of, what matters as you said, is the meaning behind it. I will treasure it, truly. Thank you," Maura said as she kissed and hugged her girlfriend. "Here, open mine," she said as she handed Jane her present.

Jane took the small box and began to unwrap it. She opened the lid to find a small, heart-shaped locket. She opened it to find a picture of her with Maura.

"I got you the locket so that you remember that you will always have someone to come home to now," she said. "I hope you like it."

Jane smiled as she saw the picture of the two of them and then looked up at Maura. "I love it Maura, thank you."

The two embraced and began to kiss. They pressed their bodies against one another as the kissing grew heated. Hands began exploring the other's body and pretty soon they were coming up for air. They rested their foreheads against one another, regaining their breath.

"I want you… I need you," Jane whispered as she tried to control her breathing to no avail.

"Are you sure you're ready? I love you Jane, but I don't want to rush into anything."

"I know that Maur, and I am ready. I've wanted this for a long time… though I want to be absolutely sure… I know I'm ready… are you?"

Maura nodded. "I am. I want this as much as you do."

"Then take me to bed."

Maura passionately kissed Jane once more before rising from the couch. She extended her hand, which Jane took and got up herself before following Maura away from the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

**I know there's at least one of you out there who wants to read about the rest of their V-Day plans... what does everyone else think?=) **


	38. Chapter 37

**Here it is... the chapter every reviewer from last chapter requested. As one of you put it, it wouldn't be fair to not write this with just how patient you've all been with Maura's journey through this story. That makes perfect sense to me!**

* * *

Jane followed Maura up the stairs and into her bedroom. Her heart was pounding against her chest and it felt as if it was about to burst with anticipation and desire. She still felt incredibly nervous. As much as she wanted this, it was still going to be her first time with Maura, her first time with a woman… those were huge firsts for her.

Maura seemed to sense her nervousness. She held out her hand and Jane took it. Maura pulled her in and gave her a soft, sensual kiss.

"We're taking this at your pace, Jane. We're not going to do anything you don't want to. This is about you tonight."

"It's not just about me Maura. I want it to be about us." She reached down and kissed her girlfriend. When their eyes met, hazel and brown were several shades darker.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's back. She began a trail of kisses down Maura's chin and neck as she slowly unzipped her dress. Once done, she put her hands on Maura's shoulders and gently pushed the straps off her and let the dress fall to the ground. Maura stood there, looking back at Jane with a seductive smile in nothing but her matching black lace underwear. Jane licked her lips with want.

"Now _you_ are wearing too many clothes," remarked Maura. She began to undo the buttons of Jane's blouse and let that too fall to the ground. She undid the button of her jeans, unzipped them and helped Jane as she stepped out of them. She turned them and gave Jane a slight push to get her to a sitting position on the bed. "Move back a little," she said, her voice low and seductive.

Jane did as she was told. Maura took a few steps and straddled Jane, her knees at Jane's sides. She began to kiss her, moving down to Jane's pulse point on her neck and left a trail of wet kisses down her collar bone and to the top of her breasts. She continued kissing as she worked the back of Jane's bra and undid the clasp expertly with one hand. Maura quickly pulled the bra off and threw it to the side. She leaned forward, making Jane lay back onto the bed. She rested on her elbow and forearm as she continued kissing Jane and began to knead one of her breasts. Maura took Jane's left breast into her mouth, sucking on the already hardened nipple and tracing small, gentle circles on the other until she rubbed it between her fingers and pinched hard, sending a jolt of want down to Jane's core.

"God Maura…" Jane moaned as Maura continued her ministrations. She reached to Maura's back and undid her bra as well. "Come here," she said as she pulled Maura up to her lips and kissed her hard. Their breasts rubbed against each other for the first time and both women moaned in satisfaction.

"You are so beautiful," Maura said as she kissed and then sucked on a sensitive spot on Jane's neck, marking her. "I love you, Jane; you are mine."

Jane nodded her assent as her senses continued to be assaulted. "And you mine," she replied.

Maura began to lick circles around Jane's other breast slowly, almost lazily and loved the response she got from her girlfriend. She let her right hand trail down Jane's body from her toned stomach down to her hips and stopped at her underwear. She began to pull the garment down and as soon as Jane realized what she was doing took it off and threw it with the remaining of her clothes. Maura's fingers grazed the inside of Jane's thigh, sending jolts of desire to where Jane wanted her most.

"I want you Maura," Jane breathed.

Maura ran a finger between Jane slick, wet folds and Jane let out a whimper as she lifted her hips off the bed in search of more contact. Maura traced Jane's throbbing clit with her thumb, rubbing circles at a teasingly slow pace. Jane continued with her moans of pleasure, her hips rolling against Maura's hand. Finally acquiescing, Maura entered her with her finger and continued with her thumb on Jane's clit. Jane yelled in surprise at how good it all felt. Never had a man made her feel this good.

"More Maura, I need more,"

Maura added a second finger. She could feel Jane's walls contracting against her and knew Jane was close. She sped up her thumb and began pumping in and out of her at a faster pace, making sure to hit the spot which made Jane curse with pleasure. She reached up and kissed Jane as waves of pleasure hit her and threw her over the edge. Maura continued her ministrations and slowed down, bringing Jane down from her high gently. Once it seemed like Jane was about to regain her normal breathing, Maura began to kiss down from her collarbone to her breasts, stomach and continued making her way down. She kissed the inside of each thigh, eliciting another moan from the raven haired woman.

Maura ran her tongue up Jane's center, gathering up all her juices in her wake. She flattened her tongue against Jane's clit and pressed hard before twirling circles around it. She took the sensitive, throbbing bud between her teeth and sucked hard just as she entered Jane with two fingers. The sudden invasion made Jane yell out Maura's name as she climaxed again. Maura continued sucking until it was too much for Jane and she gently pushed her away.

Maura resumed with kisses as she made her way up her girlfriend's body and eventually rested her head against Jane's outstretched arm.

"Oh my God. Who knew sex could feel this good?!" Jane said aloud.

"Like you once said to me, you better hold onto your seat, because this is only the beginning," Maura stated as she wrapped her arms around the spent woman. "Let's get some rest my love, because I plan on showing you how much I love you several more times before the night is over," she said as she closed her eyes and welcomed sleep.

* * *

**I hope I did our girls justice! Hit that review button and let me know how I did!**


	39. Chapter 38

**It's Jane's turn...**

* * *

Morning came much too quickly for the two women. Maura, true to her word, had spent most of the night pleasing Jane beyond what words could describe. Each time Jane went to switch roles, Maura had stopped her and continued her adoration of her girlfriend. It seemed like she couldn't get enough of Jane, and though Jane was enjoying it to no end, she wanted to be able to please Maura as well.

Jane woke up with her arms and legs tangled with Maura's, the blonde's head resting on Jane's chest as she slept. Jane laid there and watched her girlfriend sleep. Maura looked peaceful and calm, as if she didn't have a care in the world. Jane smiled, knowing she had something to do with that. She began to lazily rub circles on Maura's shoulder, trying to slowly rouse the sleeping blonde from her slumber.

"Hmm… good morning," Maura said, eyes still closed and not having moved from her current position. "Did you sleep well?"

"I don't think we got much sleep Maur," Jane said playfully. "But the rest I got was great."

"Would you like to sleep some more?" Maura asked "Or are we getting up already? I can make us breakfast," she said with a smile.

"I'm not in the mood for breakfast right now," Jane replied.

"No?" Maura said, playing along. "What are you in the mood for?"

"I kinda want to continue where we left off earlier this morning… except that it's my turn."

"Jane, I told you, I wanted this to be about you. My time will come…"

"No Maur, I really want to be able to please you… I want you to feel as good as I felt last night… I'm just a little nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Maura asked, lifting her head and turning to face Jane, giving her full attention.

"Well, this is all still new for me… what if you don't like it? What if I'm not good enough? What if—"

"Jane, stop it. I'm serious. There's not a single doubt in my mind that whatever you do, you'll be great and I'll enjoy it. Did you enjoy last night? Did you feel comfortable with what we did?"

"Of course I did! Last night was great!"

"Well then use that as a guide of sorts… do what comes natural to you… do what you feel like you want to do and everything will work out great, you'll see. Just talk to me love, and I'll guide you if you really feel you need it."

"I want to make love to you Maura," Jane stated as she eased her way closer to her girlfriend.

"I'm here love, I'm yours… take me."

That's all Jane needed to lean forward and kiss Maura. She eased herself across the bed and over the blonde's body, slowly lowering herself so that their bodies met into one.

"I love you Maura, so much."

"And I love you Jane. Kiss me, love."

Jane reached down and kissed Maura with everything she had. She positioned her legs in between the blonde's, making room for what was to come. She continued her assault on Maura's lips, letting her hands roam the blonde's body. Her right hand came to rest on Maura's breast and she began teasing an already hardened nipple.

"Bite it Jane," Maura breathed.

Jane complied, bringing her mouth down to the hardened bud and biting softly.

"Harder," came Maura's plea.

Jane let her left hand trail down Maura's body and came to a stop at Maura's already soaked center.

"I need you inside me Jane, please. I need you now."

Jane ran her finger down Maura's folds before coming to a stop at her entrance. She slowly inserted a finger and began pumping in and out of Maura.

"More Jane, I need more of you."

Jane worked a couple more fingers into Maura and continued kissing her as she let her hand tentatively slide in and out of Maura.

"That's it love… Fuck me… fuck me hard."

Maura's words emboldened the raven haired woman and she sped up her ministrations. Maura's moans of pleasure and calling of Jane's name filled the room. She lifted her hips off the bed and met Jane's thrusts.

"I'm coming Jane… yes… yes!" Maura yelled out Jane's name as her orgasm crashed through her body.

Jane continued pumping her fingers in and out of the blonde but slowed until she eventually came to a stop.

Maura looked at her with a smile on her face as she tried to regain her normal breathing. "You're amazing," she told Jane. "That was incredible… so fucking hot."

Jane smirked, pleased with herself and surprised at just how much she liked the fact Maura swore in the bedroom. "Who knew you swore this much during sex?" she mentioned playfully.

"Do you like me talking dirty to you?" Maura asked.

"I love it. I didn't know you had it in you," Jane replied.

"I think we'll both come to see a different side of one another we didn't know existed," Maura replied. "I'm happy that we're getting to know one another on a different, deeper level."

"I agree," Jane stated as she wrapped her arms around the blonde once more.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"Does this mean we're going to stay in bed for a while longer?" Maura asked, referring to the position she was now in.

"I think this means I'm just getting started sweetheart. Life can wait… I've waited years for the opportunity to explore your body and savor every inch of it, and that's precisely what I'm going to do today."

"I'm nowhere near done with you either Jane; I don't think I will ever be."

"It's a good thing we have all day then, it'll give us a good head start," Jane said, as she kissed Maura again and got ready for another go.

* * *

**That's the last chapter for tonight peeps! I have a very busy few days coming up, but I'll post as much as I can!**


	40. Chapter 39

"We've talked about this Jane, the decision is entirely yours. I am going to support you either way. We can continue keeping this between us; I can have you all to myself for a while longer... or we can come out to our loved ones. Regardless, your decision isn't going to change anything between us, love."

"Why does this have to be so difficult?" Jane stated as she sat on the sofa and held her head in her hands.

Maura sat next to her, wrapped an arm over her and put her hand on Jane's knee for support. "This is difficult for you because you have never dealt with this in your life before; neither have I. It is a completely different part of your life that is personal; no one should be able to influence it. Still, I know just how much you value your mother's opinion and your religion. I wish there was something we could do to make this easier, I truly do."

"What are _your _parents going to say?" Jane wondered.

"I don't think they're really going to care. They've never really been involved in my life to have an opinion. Besides, they live in Europe; they are much more liberal there. If I were to be completely honest with you, Angela's opinion is going to be more important to me than whatever mother or father could possibly say."

"What if she doesn't agree? What if she disowns me? What if she never speaks to me again?!"

"Jane, listen to me. Angela loves you, you're her only daughter. I've seen the way she treats you and your brothers. She _loves_ the three of you; she would never be capable of doing something like disowning you or stop speaking to you. You already said that Frankie knows about us and is supportive; I'm sure your mother will be the same way… why wouldn't she?"

"The church's view on homosexuality is going to turn her against us Maura… I know it is."

"Jane, I know that we've talked about this before… but if that were to happen… are you willing to continue this? The last thing I want is to cause you harm or pain of any kind. If Angela should react the way you say she will, I don't want to pressure you into anything. I don't want you to feel obligated to anything between us… I –"

"No Maura, don't even finish saying what I know you were going to say. You leaving, ending our relationship is not even an option. If ma turns her back on us, yes, it will hurt, but I can't imagine anything hurting more than losing you. I'm not doing that again. Nothing will change the way I feel about you, and the fact I want to spend my life with you."

Maura smiled at Jane's words. "You've thought that far ahead?" she asked.

Jane smiled back and took Maura's hands between hers. "Of course I have; haven't you?"

Maura nodded at Jane's words. "I have, I just didn't want to rush to that conversation, not until more time had passed. We haven't even been dating that long."

"Did I jump the gun here?" Jane asked, a frown beginning to form.

"No, not at all. I've thought about it too Jane. I don't need months to fall in love with you… I don't need time to know that I want to be with you. I already am in love with you, and I know I want to be with you too."

Jane leaned in and kissed Maura fully. "I've been so scared… scared that you'll realize I'm not good enough for you and that you'll end this."

Maura stopped and looked directly into Jane's eyes. "Why do you think you're not good enough for me Jane, It is I who isn't worthy of you."

"Maura, I can't ever give you the lifestyle you're accustomed to. I'm a blue collar cop. I was raised in the middle class… I don't know anything about money or riches."

"Jane, don't you ever say you're not good enough for me, do you hear me? I don't care how much money you do or don't make; that isn't the reason I fell in love with you. You have so many qualities that make you the beautiful person you are, and that is who I fell in love with. If we really start making comparisons, then I'm afraid I'd be the one to fall short. I'm not worthy of having someone like you love me. I moved on, I left…"

"Maura don't, please. That was all my fault. I was the one that pushed you away. You had every right to move on and try to make your life with someone else. It hurts me to know that you've been through so much pain with what happened. I wish I could take that pain away… though I know you also have good memories, and I respect that and hope that you hold onto them because they make you the person you are now. If it's possible, I love you more now than I did before. Let's just put the past behind us. What's happened has led us to where we are today. We are together, and we will stay that way regardless of what happens, ok? I know I can face whatever comes my way as long as I have you by my side."

"I'm not going anywhere Jane. I love you, and I'll be with you every step of the way. I will do everything in my power for this situation with your mother to work out. We'll do whatever it takes, she'll be ok with it, you'll see."

"I love you," Jane said as she hugged Maura to her and began kissing her. "I love you so much…" She lifted Maura so that the blonde was resting on her lap and began kissing her neck and was making her way down to her chest.

"Maura, I was just wondering if you had an— Jane?"

Angela stared back at the two women, mouth agape and an unreadable expression on her face.

* * *

**I should be able to post at least one more chapter today peeps. How do you think Angela is going to react?**


	41. Chapter 40

Angela stood frozen, unable to form words… "I…I'm sorry… I had my key and I was going to ask Maura to borrow something. Clearly I've interrupted something. I'm just gonna go… excuse me."

Both Jane and Maura were beet red, trying to assimilate what had just happened. Neither of them had heard the door; they'd been too busy concentrating on each other. When Angela made to leave, Jane turned with a look of panic to Maura, who quickly nodded and got out of the way.

"Ma! Wait!" Jane bolted out of her seat and ran out the door after Angela, who had made her exit surprisingly fast. "Ma!" she said again as she caught up to the older woman, who was about to enter the guest house. "Please ma, wait. Let me explain. What you saw in there… Maura and I… we—"

"I know exactly what you were doing, Jane. I may have been oblivious to it this whole time, but I wasn't blind in there." She entered the guest house with Jane at her heels. "I just… I don't understand. What I saw in there… you and Maura… KISSING, all over one another… my God Jane… it's a straight ticket to hell! Is that what you want?!"

"Ma please at least give me a chance to explain…" Jane pleaded with her mother.

Angela hadn't even sat down; she paced up and down the living area, muttering to herself, unable to look her daughter in the eye.

"There's nothing you can possibly say that will make this ok Jane. You know what the church says. What you two are doing is an abomination. How long has this been going on?!"

Jane sat, defeated. "A little over two months…"

"TWO MONTHS?!"

"Yes, that long. I have been trying to find the right words, the proper way to tell you… what happened today, what you saw… that wasn't how I wanted you to find out. You weren't supposed to see that and I'm sorry. You have to understand ma… that is Maura's house! You have to respect her privacy! You can't just barge in there whenever you want to unannounced!"

"Don't you turn this around and blame me Jane. You're the one canoodling and doing God knows what with that woman."

"That woman… THAT WOMAN?! Her name is Maura, ma! That woman has treated you with nothing but love and respect for years… she selflessly offered you her guesthouse which you have been living in, free of charge might I add, for ages now… have you forgotten that? Does the fact that Maura and I are in a relationship and love one another just wipe everything good she's ever done for you, for us?!"

Angela looked as if she'd been slapped. The tears that had threatened to fall moments before could no longer be stopped. "You're in love with her?" she asked her daughter, her voice trembling.

"Yes ma. I love her; and she loves me. It may only be a couple of months that we started dating, but this isn't going to go away… Maura isn't going away. She's in this for the long run, and so am I."

Angela sat on the sofa, feeling disoriented. "I don't understand Janie… where did I go wrong with you? What did I do?"

Jane began to cry. "Can't you see this has nothing to do with you? This isn't about you ma… this isn't about the church or what it says… this is about me, and the fact that I've finally found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, the fact that I'm finally happy. That's what you've wanted for me all these years… why can't you accept it now?"

"Because every time I talked to you about finding someone and getting married, settling down, I always meant for you to do all those things with a man. Maura is a wonderful woman. She's caring, loyal, smart, beautiful, she has so many qualities that I'm sure make her a great catch… but she's not the person for you Jane. No matter how many good qualities she has, she's still a woman, and that is a sin. I can't close my eyes to this, I just can't. Can't you see I'm trying to tell you this for your own good? I don't want my only daughter to spend eternity in hell!"

"I'm sorry you think and feel that way ma… but it is not going to change anything. I've made up my mind, and I will not give Maura up. I made that mistake once, and I'm not going to do it again. We've both hurt too much, been to through too much to get to where we are, and I'm not going to just drop everything and leave her because you're not ok with this. This is who I am… this is who I want. If you're not ok with that, then I'm sorry, but I'm not going to budge on this."

"I'm sorry too sweetheart, but I am not going to approve of this. Don't count with me, because I'm not going to support this."

Jane sat, trying to absorb and acknowledge her mother's words. She tried to control her tears to no avail. She finally nodded, rose from her seat and headed towards the door. "I hope that with time you'll think differently ma." She opened the door to the guesthouse and left Angela alone to process what had just happened.

Jane kept it together barely long enough to get back into the main house. Maura was with her the second she opened the door. One look told the blonde everything she needed to know.

"Baby… I'm so sorry. She'll come around, she just has to." Jane gave her a small nod in acknowledgement before wrapping her arms around her, tears flowing, and sought the comfort only Maura could give.

* * *

**That's the last update for tonight peeps! In addition to this one, the next few chapters had already been brainstormed for a few days. I know these two have been through hell and back, but I have a plan! Hope you stick around to read about it!=)**


	42. Chapter 41

**I'd like to start off by saying that I'm Catholic. I don't mean any disrespect to anyone on here due to religion, so I hope you don't take it personally.**

* * *

"So there really isn't anything to do to change her mind? She doesn't have to do this Jane… I wish she would just talk to me, let me say something." Maura handed Jane her cup of coffee and went to grab her own.

"There's no human power that's going to change her mind Maur, I've already tried. She's not going to budge. Maybe this is for the best…" Jane said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I just don't want her to feel obligated. This has been her home for so long; I don't her to feel as if I'm kicking her out because I'm not. She's more than welcome to continue staying here for as long as she'd like."

"Well according to her we are living in sin just by being together. She doesn't agree with that and right now she's not talking to either of us. I just don't see her continuing to stay here if she doesn't feel comfortable. Honestly, I don't think it would be right either."

"Where is she going to go? What is she going to do? I know that she isn't in the same situation she was when your father left, but it still can't be easy for her."

"She's going to crash at Frankie's for the time being while she looks for a place."

"Let me try to talk to her Jane, maybe we can fix this. There has to be a way to fix this."

"Don't Maura. She isn't going to change her mind and it may just make things worse. Like you said, she'll come around. Maybe then things will change and if you're gracious enough she may return. For now, just let things be. She's a grown woman, maybe she just needs to do this. You've been more than kind enough to have given her a roof for as long as you have; this isn't your obligation."

"That isn't the reason I let her stay here Jane, but I can see your point of view. I just hope that things between us can change and go back to the way they were again. It's difficult for me to not speak to Angela; I can only imagine what you must be going through."

Jane sighed. "It hasn't been easy Maur. As much as my mother is a pain in the rear sometimes, I love her and she's a big part of my life. To have her just turn her back on me, on us, that's just not easy to take."

"I know Jane. I truly wish things would be different, I do."

"That's it; I don't want to talk about it anymore. She'll come around when she comes around, ok? There's really no point in ruining our lives over it. Until then, we'll just let things be. We'll go somewhere else for breakfast in the morning, or we can eat here. I don't want to subject you to her looks and behavior."

"If you really think that's best, that's what we'll do. We're the ones being shunned Jane, but I don't want Angela to think she can't approach us if things were to change or if she were to feel differently. Did you talk to her about that?"

"There wasn't really much room for amicable chat Maur. She was too busy telling me how we're going to fry in hell for all eternity."

"Can I give it a try?" Maura asked hesitantly.

"You want to subject yourself to Angela Rizzoli's wrath and narrow-minded Catholic rant?"

"I just want to try to explain things, try this at a different angle. She may not listen to me, I'm not her daughter; but it's worth a try. It's your relationship with her Jane, that's important to you, and it is important to me because of that."

"I'm not going to stop you Maura, but I'm warning you, it may not be pretty."

"I'll be ready…"

"You sure you want to do this?" Jane asked once more.

"There isn't anything your mother can possibly say to me that I can't handle. I can take care of myself Jane. I want to try to make this better."

Jane nodded and sighed. "Well… good luck then."

* * *

Maura rang the doorbell and patiently waited. A minute later the door was pulled open and Frankie welcomed her inside.

"Hey Maura, come on in."

"Thank you Frankie. Is your mom home?"

"Yeah, she's in the bedroom; I'll get her in a sec."

"Thank you."

"Listen uh… I just wanted to say that Jane told me about you a long time ago… and I couldn't be happier for the both of you. I can see you two make each other happy and that's all I've ever wanted for my sister… for you also, since I see you like a sister as well."

Maura smiled back at Frankie. "Thank you Frankie. You've no idea just how grateful Jane and I are that you've taken this so well and are supportive of our relationship. With the way things are going right now, she really needs her family… that's why I'm here."

"I know Maura, thank you. I know ma is a stubborn woman, but maybe you can make her see some sense. I'm gonna go get her then take off so you two can talk privately. Take all the time you need."

"Thanks again Frankie."

"Anytime," the younger Rizzoli said with a smile. She invited Maura to take a seat and went in search of his mother. He came back a couple of minutes later with Angela right behind him.

"Maura… what are you doing here?" she asked as she looked between the blonde and her son.

"I'm just gonna go. I'll be back later ma. Please listen to what Maura has to say" Frankie whispered to his mother before giving her a kiss on the cheek and heading out the door.

"I'm sorry to show up unannounced Angela. I was wondering if we could talk."

Angela came to sit on the opposite end of the sofa. "I know why you're here Maura. Jane already talked to me, and I'm sure she told you how things went. I'm sorry, but I don't know what else I can say to you that would be any different."

"I know what you said to Jane, Angela. That's not the reason I'm here; well not entirely."

"Why did you come then?" the Rizzoli matriarch asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"First off, I came because I wanted to tell you that just because things aren't well between us right now doesn't mean you have to leave. The guesthouse will continue to be at your disposal; I have no intention of putting you on the street."

"Thank you, but I can't accept that. I appreciate everything you've done for me Maura, I do… but things are different now. I can't continue living in your house knowing in my heart that I'm not ok with what's going on with you and my daughter. That isn't fair to you; it never really has been fair to you for me to have stayed as long as I have."

"Angela, Jane and I, we feel terrible with the way things have turned out. I'm not here because of me today; I'm here because of her."

"Did she ask you to come?" Angela asked.

"No, she didn't. She knows I'm here, but I'm here on my own will."

"What else are you here for?"

"I wanted to see if you were willing to reconsider coming back to the house. I also wanted to tell you that this strain in your relationship with Jane is really hurting her. It's hurting both of you, I can see that. I care about her Angela; I care about you both. I hate to see you both in such pain. I'm in love with Jane, and what affects her affects me. I'm here to tell you that you don't have to deal with me if you don't want to… you don't have to see me even, but don't turn your back on your daughter. Jane has done nothing but fall in love. She hasn't changed… she's still the same Jane you raised and have known to be this whole time. I know what your religious views are. I'm a scientist, and I think it's in great deal because of that that I don't believe in God. Though your religion speaks of hell when it comes to homosexuality, I don't think your God would be capable of condemning a person like Jane just because the person she chose to love is the same sex as she is. Your daughter is a loyal, brave woman who puts her life on the line every single day so that the people of this city live in a safer place. She dedicates her life to helping others Angela, and she does it selflessly. How can you tell me she deserves hell despite everything she does for others, for her family, for you?"

Angela sat and listened to Maura as tears escaped her. "The church is clear, Maura. Homosexuality is a sin punishable by an eternity in hell. I know who my daughter is, or at least I thought I did."

"She hasn't changed! She's still the same Jane, can't you see that?"

"She's not the same, she never will be the same."

"If there was a way I could fix this, I would do so. If I knew that my walking away would fix things between you, I would do it… because I know you are that important to Jane. We love each other, but I don't think you know just how much your daughter loves you… what she would be willing to do for you. Don't make her ruin her chance at happiness Angela. Don't turn your back on her."

Maura rose from her seat and excused herself, leaving a confused Angela alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**Don't know if I'll be able to post another tonight, but I'll give it a try;)**


	43. Chapter 42

**Thanks for the support and patience peeps! I'm happy to read that some of you have had great experiences with your families when you came out... mine wasn't as pleasant. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!=)**

* * *

Three weeks passed without any change in Angela's opinion or behavior towards the couple. Though Jane had still had her reservations about coming out after her mother's reactions, news spread at the station shortly after. Aside from Crowe's usual idiotic comments, she was relieved to see that not everyone felt the same way. Frost and Korsak positively beamed at the news and wished the couple well in their relationship. It felt good to know that at least she wouldn't have to be dealing with negative repercussions while at work.

They'd been working on tracing a killer on a Tuesday afternoon when Frost got a call with a lead. Upon looking into it, the team came to the decision that it was worthy of a look. They quickly grabbed their things and left the station in direction of the address Frost had pulled up.

They arrived what looked like an abandoned apartment building shortly after. Jane and Frost exited the car, with Korsak having stayed behind.

"You sure this is the right place?" Jane asked aloud.

"I'm sure Jane. Let's go have a look."

They made their way towards the entrance and then inside the building. There wasn't a soul in sight. It wasn't a huge building, but it was a lot of ground to cover for two people. They quickly and quietly began combing the site. They finished the first floor and were making their way to the second when they heard a noise.

"Sshhh… you hear that?" Jane whispered. All she got was a nod from Frost and a finger pointing in the direction of the noise. "Cover me," she said and she raced up the stairs and towards the noise.

A man ran out of a room just as she reached the second floor landing and he ran in the opposite direction with Jane closely behind. "We got a runner!" she yelled at Frost as she continued to chase after the suspect. The man raced into another stairwell and began climbing the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him. They reached the fourth floor and Jane didn't hear any more footsteps on the stairs. She opened the door to the rooms when she saw him enter a door 20 feet away to the right. She continued to give chase and reached the apartment door. She carefully entered and was completely enveloped in darkness. She was reaching for her flashlight when she heard Frost right behind her.

"Wait… stop," she said. "He's in here, but there's no way out unless he tries the windows. Let's split up, make sure we get him."

Another second later and they heard a crash coming from an adjoining room.

"Jane, wait!" Frost yelled as Jane went full speed towards the room. She saw the suspect at the window just as she opened the door.

"Boston police! Freeze!" she yelled.

The man jumped out the window and onto the fire escape. Jane ran towards the window and then felt herself falling through darkness as the floor beneath her gave out.

* * *

Maura was in the morgue working on a body when Korsak entered through its doors.

"Sergeant Korsak, what can I do for you? I thought you were all working on a case right now?" Maura asked as she continued working on the body before her, deep in concentration.

"Maura…"

There it was. Vince seldom called her Maura at work. It made her look up immediately.

"What is it Vince?"

His face looked somber. "Frost and Jane went out to follow a lead on a suspect and there was an accident…"

"What happened to them?! Is Jane alright?!" Panic immediately filled her voice.

"She took a bad fall through a rotted floorboard and fell down to the floor below. She's on her way to the hospital right now. Frost said she was conscious which is a good sign, but that she looked to be in bad shape pain-wise. She might've broken some bones. They wanted to check for any signs of a concussion as well."

Maura immediately stopped what she was working on and went into her office for her purse, not even bothering to change. "I have to get to the hospital Vince. Where are they taking her?" she asked, a little calmer.

"Boston General."

"I'm leaving now. Can you please inform Angela? I'm sure she'd like to know what's going on. Thank you for coming in here and telling me."

"Of course Maura, you're her partner. Angela and I will meet you at the hospital."

A short drive later, Maura found herself at the emergency room in Boston General. She quickly went up to the information desk.

"I'm here to see Detective Jane Rizzoli; she was being brought by ambulance a short while ago."

The receptionist looked at her questioningly. "Are you family?" she asked.

"I'm her POA," replied Maura.

The receptionist went back to her computer and began a search. "Detective Rizzoli was taken into surgery upon arrival."

"Can you tell me the status of her condition?" Maura asked, growing impatient.

"I do not know that. I'll have a nurse paged to see if they can give you any additional information."

Maura waited what seemed like an eternity for a nurse to show up. What must've been ten minutes later, an older woman dressed in scrubs came into the waiting area. "Family of Jane Rizzoli?" she asked.

"I'm her mother!" Angela shouted just as she entered the room. "What happened to my daughter? Is she going to be ok?!"

"Ms. Rizzoli is in surgery. She suffered a severe concussion and brain bleed along with several broken ribs, arm and leg. She is in stable condition, but the doctor is still operating. I can't promise anything, but she looks to be doing well. Dr. Jennings is currently working on a procedure to take care of the bleed and reduce the swelling in her brain. He will be out as soon as the surgery is over to give you further information."

"Thank you," both Maura and Angela replied.

The women and Korsak sat in complete silence, each in their own world for the duration of Jane's surgery. Frankie had joined them shortly after their arrival. Several hours later, the lead surgeon came to give them an update.

"The surgery went as well as can be expected. I've removed the bleed and we are keeping a close eye on the swelling. We may need to go in again depending on just how severe it gets, but I'm hopeful that it won't be necessary. Her vitals look good and she is in stable condition. Her right leg was broken quite badly since it took the brunt of the fall, but we were able to insert a rod to stabilize the fracture and it should heal nicely in a few weeks. Her right arm was also broken but that too should heal well. Everything looks good; I would just recommend that you stick close by in the event we need to go in again."

"I'm her power of attorney and partner, doctor. I'm not going anywhere. I will make any medical decisions necessary regarding Jane's care." Maura said to the doctor.

Angela turned to look at her, shocked. She hadn't been aware of Jane's decision when it came to medical care. She was too shocked to say anything and just stood there.

"The patient will be brought into ICU for careful observation of the swelling. I will be kept up to date as the night progresses, but please feel free to page if anything is needed," Dr. Jennings stated.

"Thank you for everything, doctor," Maura replied. "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded. "You can see her once she wakes from the anesthesia… she needs rest right now. Only one person is allowed at a time," he said, before leaving the two women and returning to work.

Angela turned towards Maura. "Well you heard she's fine. You can leave now, Jane will be alright."

Maura felt anger course through her body. "I'm not leaving, Angela. You heard the doctor; decisions may need to be made regarding her care and I'm the person Jane trusted with that. Not only am I her power of attorney, I am her partner. You haven't spoken to your daughter in weeks! I'm not saying you can't see her, but it is I who will stay with Jane tonight, and for as long as she is here. I'm not moving."

"I'm not letting you see my daughter Maura."

"I don't need nor require your permission to see her. I'm staying and that's final."

"Angela, Maura is right," Korsak reasoned, having witnessed everything that was said up until that point. "She's the one in charge of Jane's care after all… and she's her girlfriend. I know she will make the decisions that are in Jane's best interest."

The older woman was about to break into an argument just as Frankie stepped in. He managed to keep his mother quiet, knowing that her fighting with Maura wouldn't get them anywhere.

A couple of hours later, a nurse came into the waiting room once again. "Dr. Maura Isles?" she asked.

"Yes?" Maura said instantly, rising from her seat.

"Detective Rizzoli is awake now, and is asking for you. Please follow me."

"Thank you," Maura replied as she followed the nurse, leaving a very upset Angela behind.


	44. Chapter 43

**Angela is really unpopular right now... and I'm afraid that isn't going to change anytime soon.**

* * *

The nurse led Maura up a few floors and through hospital hallways before coming to a stop outside a door in the ICU.

"Detective Rizzoli is awake and responsive right now, but I just want to make it clear that you are to not aggravate her in any way. She needs to rest and remain calm."

"Understood; thank you. I assure you no one is more interested in Jane's wellbeing than I am."

"Just call if you need anything and one of us at the nurse's station will come help."

"Thank you nurse."

Maura took a breath and a minute to look as composed as possible even though she was freaking out on the inside. She knocked on the door lightly before opening it and taking a step inside.

"Maura! You're here!" Jane called out instantly.

Maura crossed the room and went to kiss Jane on the forehead and grabbed a hold of her left hand.

"Of course I'm here, Jane. I came as soon as I heard what had happened. You have no idea just how worried I've been… the nurse that updated me said you were stable but it wasn't until the surgeon came out that I really believed it. Now that I see you, I can see you're in decent shape, considering what happened."

"Yeah, that wasn't fun… hurt like a bitch. It still does."

"Language, love. It does you no good anyway. Do you remember what happened?" Maura asked as she pulled over a chair to set it beside Jane's bed and taking a seat.

"I was running after a suspect and I fell. I heard a crash before heading into the room but it was dark and I couldn't see the condition the floor was in… I just felt it cave under me."

"Vince told me the same thing. I was worried sick Jane. Please, promise me you'll be more careful! I don't know what I'd do if something worse happened to you," Maura stated, giving Jane's hand a squeeze.

"I'm sorry Maur; this was just an accident, truly. I'll be more careful, I promise," Jane said.

"Angela, Frankie, and Korsak are here. Frost was on his way."

"Ma is here?" Jane asked incredulously.

"She is. We had a bit of an altercation outside."

"What do you mean, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter Jane. I really don't want to upset you."

"Tell me what happened Maura."

Maura sighed. "She was really worried about you; Vince brought her over just a couple of minutes after I'd arrived. When the doctor told us you were going to be ok and that we could see you once the anesthesia wore off, she told me to leave; that I was not to see you."

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Jane yelled.

"Jane, please calm down, you can't be overworking your body right now; it needs rest. We talked, I told her that I didn't need her permission to see her and that I was going to be the one staying with you while you're here."

"Maura you don't have to do that; you need to go home and rest…"

"I'm not moving Jane. I'm not setting foot out of this hospital until you're by my side."

Jane smiled as much as her pain would allow. "Ok Maur, I'm not going to argue with you… now ma is a different story…"

"You're not going to argue with her either, you hear me? You can yell at each other all you want; just wait until you're better to do so. It's not worth the trouble Jane, seriously. She's just upset and worried about you. I'm sure she's going to want to see you soon."

"I don't want to see her."

"Jane… she's your mother."

"Yeah, and she's ignored me for the past few weeks. That doesn't have to change just because I got hurt. It was her decision to stop speaking to us Maura, not mine."

"You're not going to budge on this either, are you?"

"Nope, I have no plans to do so."

"Frankie and Korsak are outside too… will you at least see them?"

"Text Frankie please and tell him to come up. I'll see Vince tomorrow; I'm sure he'll understand."

"I'll explain it to him Jane. I'm sure he'll be alright," Maura said as she pulled out her phone.

A few minutes later, Frankie came knocking on the door with Angela right behind him. Maura met them at the door and before either of them could enter, made her way outside.

"She's doing well. She's awake and responsive, but she is in pain. I've spoken to her and she only wants to see Frankie right now. I'm sorry Angela, but you're going to have to wait until Jane is better. She doesn't want to see you right now and I'm not going to risk her getting worse."

"Who do you think you are, trying to tell me what I can and cannot do with regards to Jane? I am her MOTHER and I will see her!" Angela yelled.

Maura took a couple of steps and stared right into the eyes of the older woman. "I do not want to fight with you Angela. I talked to Jane and I tried to get her to see you, but she doesn't want to and she isn't going to budge on the issue. This isn't my decision, it's hers. You're not going in that room. I will call security if I have to and have you removed from this floor."

Angela incensed, shoved Maura and Frankie aside and barged into the room.

"What are you doing here ma?" Jane asked, irritated at the older woman.

"I came to see how you are… Vince told me what happened…"

Maura had walked into the room and was about to protest but Jane shook her head. After a nod from Jane, she walked back outside with Frankie.

"You lost the right to be so worried and demanding when you disowned me, ma. I am fine, and I am going to be perfectly ok in a few weeks. I want to make this perfectly clear to you: Maura is the one I named to be my power of attorney. She will be the one that makes decisions on my behalf if I am unable to do so. She is my girlfriend, the woman I love, and the one who is going to stay here with me until I get better. There are no compromises on that. This is how things are going to be, and you're going to have to live with it. If you can't accept Maura and how I choose to live _my_ life, then there is no point to you being here."

"Jane, please be reasonable. I can take care of you. You need help to get through this…"

"Maura will be here ma, she's all I need."

"How can you take sides with her over your own mother?!" Angela cried.

"I'm not having this argument with you ma. I've explained how things are going to be. Since you clearly aren't ok with this, I'm really sorry, but I'm going to ask that you please leave."

"Jane…"

"Ma! Please leave me alone. I don't want to see you… not until you're ready to accept me as I am."

Angela stood frozen on the spot, unwilling to move. Jane's heart ached at the situation, but she knew she had no other choice.

"Maura," she called out.

Maura came into the room immediately. "Yes Jane?" she said.

"Can you please call security to have them escort ma out?"

"Jane! You can't do this to me!" Angela yelled. "After all I've done for you… I'm your mother!"

Jane pushed the call button. A nurse came in a few moments later.

"What can I do for you detective?" she asked.

"Please have my mother escorted off the floor."

"Stop! Fine! I'll go, but I'm not going to give up Jane. I'll be back." Angela stormed out of the room, leaving the women alone.

"I'm sorry you had to do that Jane. I truly thought she could be different. I'm sorry she upset you so much."

"I didn't expect anything different. I know my mother and how she reacts to things. I put up with it long enough."

Maura called a nurse once again to have a cot brought into the room. Once Frankie left after making sure Jane was alright, she set up the cot next to the bed and got ready to settle in for the night.

"I don't believe in God Jane, you know that. But I thank whatever higher power there is for keeping you safe for me. I love you, and I will be here for you, always. Good night my love."

"I know you will be. I love you too," Jane replied as she held Maura's hand off the edge of the bed and closed her eyes to welcome sleep once more.

* * *

**So our girls seem to have cemented an important part of their relationship. Maura is there to stay. **

**This is the last update of the night peeps! Let me know what you think!**


	45. Chapter 44

**The reviews that have been coming in have been awesome! I'm very happy to know that more of you are enjoying this story. Thank you for the continued support everyone!**

* * *

Jane stayed in the hospital for two more days as doctors continued to evaluate the swelling. It had gone down considerably by the morning after the accident and was gone by that night. She was kept in observation for one more day just to make sure.

True to her word, Maura didn't move from spot on Jane's bedside. Having come to the hospital in her scrubs, she asked for her housekeeper to bring her a couple changes of clothes so that she could remain at the hospital without any problems.

Frankie, Korsak, Frost and Tommy all came by those two days to check up on Jane and make sure she was ok. They knew just how badly the situation with Angela had gotten that first day and wanted to make sure the two women knew they were on their side. Angela sat in the waiting room for a portion of those two days and tried to get in to see Jane to no avail. As much as it hurt Jane to keep her mother away, she wasn't going to subject herself or Maura to any additional hurt.

The time came for her to be released from the hospital. She insisted that she would be fine at home, but Maura wouldn't hear a word about it.

"I'm not going to leave any room for discussion on this Jane; you're coming home with me and that's it."

"Maura, I know you're my girlfriend and I love you but come on, this is too much crap. I can handle myself. It's just a couple of casts; I'll be alright."

"I don't care if you were cast-free and there wasn't a hair out of place on you, you're still coming home with me. I'd like to keep a close eye for a while longer for any after effects of the concussion and regardless of what you say you are still going to need some help moving around. I would love nothing more than to be able to take care of you love, why is that so hard for you to accept?"

"Because I'm a badass…" Jane said with a smirk. "I can handle myself."

Maura reached over the bedrail and kissed Jane on the lips. "You _are_ a badass, detective. Me taking care of you for a little while isn't going to change that in my book. Besides, I'm doing this for selfish reasons too."

"Oh yeah?" Jane asked playing innocent.

"Yes. Bringing you home with me means spending even more time with you and getting to wrap my arms around you every night. Though you're going to need your rest for a while, I'm sure we can still work in a make out session here or there. Endorphins have been proven to accelerate healing you know."

"I was unaware of that doctor; please tell me more…"

"Jane!" Maura said playfully. "You're hurt. Though your ribs didn't break, they are still going to be really sore and they will hurt for a few days. I'm afraid we won't be able to do much more than that… but don't worry love. Once you're better I'm sure we can make up for lost time. Having you home with me and being able to have you be the last thing I see when I fall asleep and the first when I wake up is more than enough for me. In fact, I've been thinking about that for a while now."

"What have you thought?" Jane wondered.

"Well we already do spend a lot of time together and you're over at the house more often than not. We already spend the night together as much as time and work allow… I've been thinking about making it more permanent…"

"You have?" Jane asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I have. Everything I just told you is true Jane. I'm in love with you. I want to be able to fall asleep with you next to me and wake up to you every morning. I know that we are taking a special pace on everything so I don't want to push, but I just wanted to tell you that I've been thinking about it. I want you to move in with me at some point… whenever you feel ready, because I am. I'm ready for everything with you… marriage, children and everything that comes with spending the rest of our lives together. This is ill timing. We don't have to talk about it anymore right now. The important thing now is to get you well and healthy again and then we can talk about it, ok?" Maura said as she gauged Jane's response to her words.

Jane smiled again. "I'd like that," she said.

Maura smiled back at her. "It's settled then. That conversation will be postponed for a later time. Now, we get you home."

The two women waited on the hospital staff for another few hours while Jane went through the motions of being discharged. The attending doctor came in with instructions for proper care and to answer any questions they might have had before signing the paperwork and officially discharging Jane.

Frankie came by to get Jane's things and help Maura get her settled in her house. Jane was grateful that at least her dominant side was left unharmed. Though she would have to be relegated to desk duty until at least her leg healed, she would still be able to continue writing reports and go to work. Maura had spoken with the doctor and had gotten him to agree to give Jane a week off work to fully rest her sore ribs. Jane was about to protest, but a look from Maura made her think otherwise. Maura later explained that she too would be taking a week off work to be with her and that made Jane feel a lot better.

They left the hospital in Maura's car and were at her house a short drive later. With Frankie's help, Maura got Jane settled on the couch. He kissed his sister goodbye with a promise to return the following day and to notify him if they needed any help.

Maura showed him out and then went to get Jane her pain medication.

"Here you go love. These are going to make you really drowsy, but it's important that you rest. Are you sure you'd rather take your nap here or do you want to go upstairs to bed?" Maura asked.

"I've been in bed for three days; I'd rather stay here." Jane replied. "Will you stay here with me until I fall asleep?"

Maura scooted over and sat as close to Jane as she could without further aggravating her injuries. She gave Jane a soft kiss on the lips before pulling back again. "Of course I'll stay with you. Go to sleep love; rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

**I know it's a shorter chapter than the last few but I have a busy day... tomorrow is my mom's bday and today is her bday celebration. Going to be spending a lot of time busy with the fam these two days but I promise to try to update at least another chapter before the weekend ends=)**


	46. Chapter 45

**So I was able to come up with another chapter tonight. I want to thank everyone for the continued support: this story reached 100K hits today. I am amazed and humbled with the attention this story has received. Thank you to all who have stood by it and by me; it means more than words can say. I'd also like to thank those of you with the well wishes for my mom's bday; she had a blast!=)**

* * *

Jane continued to get better under Maura's care. Maura had spoken with the necessary people and had gotten the week off along with Jane as promised so that she could keep a close eye on her girlfriend.

Jane at first didn't like the fact that she had to be drugged up for a good portion of the day due to the pain and that she had some trouble moving around, but with Maura's help was able to come to terms with her temporary condition. Maura helped with any task at hand whenever she saw her assistance was needed, even when Jane wouldn't ask. Though it was difficult for Jane to ask for help, she accepted Maura's help without incident and was grateful for having someone who cared about her so much.

Angela had continued to try to get Jane to reconsider her care and to get her to stay at the apartment so she could keep an eye on her. She begged and pleaded, but there didn't seem to be any change of mind with regards to her ways of thinking and so Jane declined the offer. It really hurt her that the relationship with her mother was so strained, and she really wished that it were different… she constantly wondered whether there would come a time in which Angela would have a change of heart and see things differently. Maura had mentioned Angela on a couple of occasions and stated that though things were still very much awkward between them, she was still welcome at the house if she wanted to see Jane. Though Jane loved Maura even more for her thoughtfulness, she decided against having her mother there. Things were different without Angela around… some good some bad, and she tried to take it all in stride.

"What did you want to do today, love?" Maura said as she prepared breakfast for the two of them one morning.

They were about halfway through their week off. Jane was still having the problem with sore ribs, but seemed to be making a good recovery. Little by little she made progress and was now able to move around with a lot less trouble.

"I was thinking could go out today; do something outside the house. I love it here Maur, I really do… I just feel like I need to get out. These casts are driving me crazy already and I'm starting to feel a little claustrophobic not being able to move around as much as I'd like."

Maura nodded at Jane's words. "I understand baby. It can't be easy to deal with two broken limbs at once. If you really feel up to it, we can definitely make that happen. How about a short walk in Boston Common? We can have a picnic."

"Sure Maur, that sounds great. I don't have a problem with the walking; I've gotten the hang of it already. But I think a picnic is the perfect way to enjoy the beautiful spring day we're having."

"We'll do that then. I'll get us some food and drinks along with everything else ready once we finish breakfast and then we can head out, alright? It'll give us plenty of time to enjoy the day."

"Sounds good to me," replied Jane with a smile as she went back to her breakfast.

* * *

They finished breakfast and had a quick shower before Maura got everything ready for their impromptu picnic. After a short drive to Boston Common, they were walking through the park, Maura with picnic basket in hand, looking for a perfect place to sit and enjoy their day.

"I think this is the spot," Jane stated as she made to sit underneath a particularly large tree.

"You picked a good spot," Maura acknowledged. "We have some shade and some sunlight; the best of both worlds. Wait just a minute love, let me get the blanket set up."

Maura took out the picnic blanket and extended it over the area Jane had designated before helping her girlfriend to a sitting position. She brought the basket over and began to retrieve a bottle of mineral water and a container with strawberries. Jane really felt disappointed at the fact she couldn't have alcohol due to the amount of heavy narcotics she was on.

"God this feels good," Jane remarked as she stretched out her legs. I love my job, but it's a shame that we don't really have the time to do stuff like this, you know? Sometimes we just need a breather…"

"That's what vacation days are for Jane," Maura replied with a knowing smile. "I know you love your job; you never take a day off. Though I support your love for what you do, I hope that we are able to enjoy some of that vacation time in the future."

"I do too, Maur. I can see myself making some changes there."

"You look like you're in pain already. We had a long walk. Here, lie down and rest your head on my lap."

Jane did as she was told. She stretched out and rested her head on Maura's thighs. Maura instantly began to massage Jane's neck and upper back.

"Maur, if you keep that up I am going to make noises that I'm sure aren't appropriate for a public place," Jane said as she sighed heavily, clearly enjoying what Maura was doing to her.

"I'm just trying to get you to relax baby, you're so tense. Just relax, you'll feel better, I promise." A few minutes and additional massaging later, Maura opened a container and took out some of its contents.

"Open up," she said. Jane obliged and moaned at just how sweet the strawberry in her mouth tasted.

"I'm glad you liked it," Maura smiled. She continued feeing Jane strawberries over the next few minutes and before she knew it, they were gone.

"I can spend the rest of my life like this," Jane remarked. "Being someplace, it doesn't matter where to me, enjoying my time off with you. I don't care where we are or what we do as long as you're there with me."

"I plan on it," Maura replied as she leaned down and kissed Jane passionately. "Close your eyes baby, feel the gentle breeze and rest. I love that you had this idea today, though I can imagine how much better it will be when you're able to move freely."

"I look forward to it already," Jane replied as she lifted her head off Maura's lap to capture her girlfriend's lips with her own once more.

The two continued to kiss, making the best of the perfect spring day.

* * *

**More family time tomorrow peeps so I'll see if I can post again before Monday. If I'm unable to, I hope you all enjoy the rest of your weekend!=)**


	47. Chapter 46

Another few days passed and Jane was deemed well enough to return to work. Since her bones were weeks away from healing, she was going to be doing nothing but sit at her desk and work from there. She didn't really like not being able to go out to the field but at least it was better than nothing.

Truth be told, she had really enjoyed her week off with Maura and would've liked for it to last a bit longer. Maura had told her that she would take off more time but the increasing workload for them both along with Korsak and Frost's begs for Maura to return to the morgue got her to hold off on more time off. Both women returned to work the following Monday.

Jane had made great leaps with her recovery. Her ribs weren't really aching much anymore and she could move around with much more ease. Both she and Maura walked into BPD headquarters and almost ran straight into Angela.

"Jane, can I talk to you for a minute?" Angela asked her daughter.

Jane gave her a skeptical look. She looked over at Maura, who gave her a slight nod.

"I'm just going to go. I'll see you at lunch Jane; excuse me," Maura said as she made to leave.

Jane held her back and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Ok baby, I'll see you later," she said before turning back to Angela who had a look of disapproval on her face.

"What is it you want to talk about ma? I have a busy schedule today with it being my first day back and all."

"Was that really necessary Jane?" Angela asked, irritated.

"Was what really necessary? Kissing Maura goodbye?" She saw Angela frown again. "Yes, it was. Because I love her, and I want to be able to show it whenever I can. Really ma, if that's what we're going to talk about then this is a waste of time; excuse me." Jane turned and began heading towards the elevators.

"Wait Jane, please. I just want to talk, ok?"

Jane turned back and went towards Angela. "Fine, we can talk; but not here. I don't want my business spread around BPD like wildfire; though I'm sure you won't be able to hold this all in. Still, I don't want to make it in a public place like the café. Come upstairs with me and we can talk in a quiet, private place."

Angela made to protest but seeing how she didn't have many other options decided to agree with her daughter and accompanied Jane to the elevators and up to homicide. Jane led them away from the elevators and into an interrogation room. After making sure all the recording equipment was off, she turned to her mother.

"What is it ma? What do you need to talk about?" Jane asked, trying to get to the bottom of things.

"Well," Angela hesitated. "I've been doing a lot of thinking Jane. I truly don't like the way things are between us right now…"

Jane nodded. "I don't like it either ma, but we've already had this conversation. I really don't want to go over the same thing again and again. Have you changed your mind? It certainly didn't look like you did when we were downstairs."

Angela frowned. "I still think this is wrong… that it is a sin… but you are my daughter. I hate not being able to see you, talk to you the way we were before, sweetheart. Isn't there a way we can fix this?" Angela looked at Jane with tired, pleading eyes.

"I already told you how we can fix this ma… you have to accept that Maura is a permanent part of my life now. This is not going to change."

"I can't accept the decision you've made with regards to your lifestyle Jane; but I would like to try to make things better between us. I don't have to like it, but I want to try to tolerate it… I want to try to accept this. The last few weeks have been horrible. I haven't even been able to see you and you've been hurt. I don't want things to stay like this. I want my daughter back."

"Ma, I knew that it would be a long shot for you to even consider accepting my relationship with Maura… I knew it wasn't going to be easy for you; but I didn't expect you to react quite so harshly. Maura has continued being nothing but nice and polite to you. She told me this past week that you were still welcome in the house if you wanted to come over while I was there and you refused. How do you want our relationship to get better if you're not even willing to spend time together with me?"

"I do! I do want to spend time with you."

"Spending time with me is also going to include Maura from time to time ma, I can't just shut her out. She's my partner, and I'm not ashamed to have her by my side. You really need to understand that. I'm not asking that you like it, I just don't want you to make the faces you do or insult Maura in any way. Can you at least try to be civilized around her?"

Angela sat and thought for a minute. "I want to try Jane, I really do. Though I'm not ok with any of this, I know that I've behaved badly towards Maura. She's done so much for me and she doesn't deserve the way I spoke to her. I'd like to apologize, and try to make this work."

Jane smiled hesitantly. "Really ma? You'd be willing to do that?"

Angela nodded firmly. "Yes, I would. I want my daughter back in my life."

Jane felt her eyes watering. "I want you back too ma; I've missed you."

"Listen," Angela began. "Why don't the three of us have dinner together? We can plan for a day this week and I can go over to your apartment and make something. Then we can sit and talk about this and try to make something work out."

"You think you can really handle that ma?" Jane asked hopeful.

"I will do my very best, Jane."

Jane could hold back no more and reached out to hug her mother to her. "Thanks ma. Just tell me when and I'll be sure to tell Maura so she doesn't make any plans that day."

"Ok sweetheart, how about Thursday night?"

"Thursday works out great ma; I'll talk to Maura today. Thank you," Jane said sincerely as she hugged Angela once more and felt hopeful about their relationship for the first time in a long while.

* * *

**Had a very fun and busy weekend with the fam but I've missed writing! Got a long workday tomorrow but I'll see about posting a couple of chapters=)**

**What do you all think so far? Think Angela will be able to accept Maura and Jane together or continue being close-minded? I'd love to know your opinion!=)**


	48. Chapter 47

**I absolutely LOVED the reviews from last chapter. They certainly gave me a lot to brainstorm on! Thanks for the continued support everyone! Here's the next chapter=)**

* * *

"Maybe this is a good thing, love. Maybe she's starting to come around."

Jane had made her way down to the morgue as soon as it had been possible to share the news about dinner with Maura.

"I don't know… you should've seen the looks on her face when I kissed you then mentioned the kiss. It didn't seem like she's changed her mind at all…" Jane replied, her voice filled with doubt.

"You have to try to see things from her point of view too, Jane. This can't possibly be easy for her. She's only known you to date men your entire life and now you say you're in love with a woman and want to spend the rest of your life with her. That must've been a huge shock. I'm not saying that the way she is reacting is the proper one," she quickly stated as she saw Jane about to protest. "I'm just saying that maybe you can give her the benefit of the doubt a little. Remember love, she is from a different generation, one in which homosexuality was completely taboo and unaccepted whatsoever. That along with her religious beliefs has got to be giving her a really hard time. I've come to know Angela too and she loves you, of that I have no doubt in my mind. She'll come around, she has to. What she's doing is trying a peace offering. Just meet her halfway, maybe she'll surprise you."

"Why are you defending her so much after the way she's treated you?" Jane asked, wonderment filling her voice.

"I'm not defending her; I'm just trying to see things from her perspective and understand why she's behaving the way she is. I know that she shouldn't be treating you like this Jane, but maybe you would be able to communicate with her better if you could see where she's coming from too," Maura reasoned.

Jane closed the gap between them and kissed Maura before enveloping her in a hug. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life, you know that? You have a big heart Maur; that's one of the things I love about you. Ma used to see that too; I wish she could still see it now."

Maura hugged Jane back and kissed her forehead. "I know how difficult this has been for you love; we'll get through this, you'll see. Now, let's just look forward to that dinner and go with an open mind. Hopefully something good can come of it."

* * *

Thursday came quickly for the trio. Angela had spoken to Jane a couple of times earlier in the week to make sure she had access to the apartment once she got off work to begin cooking dinner; Jane and Maura would be meeting with her shortly after they finished work also. After making a quick stop for a bottle of wine and some fresh bread, the couple made their way over to Jane's apartment.

"Hey ma, we're here," Jane called out as she and Maura entered the room.

"Good, dinner is almost ready," Angela called out from the kitchen.

"Hello Angela, it's good to see you," Maura said as she greeted the older woman hello. "I took the liberty of bringing a bottle of wine; I hope that's ok. Jane also mentioned a bakery nearby having some fantastic bread and so we got a loaf for dinner. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, thank you. I'm nearly done."

"Alright; I'll just set the table then," Maura declared as she went about getting the table ready for dinner.

The tension in the air was palpable, but Maura tried to not make an issue of it. She looked at Jane with a smile on her face and a quick wink before continuing what she was doing. Pretty soon the table was set and dinner was served, with Angela sitting at the head of the small table and Jane and Maura sitting together on one of the sides.

The three began eating dinner, not a word said between them. Maura could still feel the tension, and so tried to make conversation to break the silence.

"Angela this food is delicious, as always. Thank you for inviting us to have dinner with you tonight, it was a wonderful gesture."

"You're welcome Maura; I'm glad you are enjoying it." Jane gave her a quick look. "There was another reason why I wanted to see you both tonight," Angela started. "I wanted to first apologize to you Maura, for the way I've behaved towards you. Regardless of the way things are now, you don't deserve to be treated the way I have treated you and I'm sorry for that. I owe you so much, and I am grateful for the help you have given me, us, in our time of need."

"There's no need to thank me Angela, really. I've only done what any other person in my shoes would've done. I'm happy to help, and will continue doing so if you'll allow it."

"You've done more than enough; I can't possibly ask for more."

"Just know that my help is there if you need it," Maura stated. Jane placed a hand on her knee and gave it a squeeze.

"I wanted to talk to you girls because of what's been going on; the relationship between the two of you. I'm sure Jane has already filled you in," Angela looked to Maura for confirmation and received a nod. "I've told Jane and you that I don't approve of your relationship. Honestly, I don't know if there will ever come a time in which I can truly accept it; but I want to try to make it work. I don't want to lose you Jane… and you Maura, you've become like another daughter to me. This is just very difficult for me to understand."

"We know that ma, I know it can't possibly be easy. You've only seen me with men my entire life; I can understand why you would think this is wrong. Just because you've only ever seen me with a man doesn't mean that's who I am. I spent my life in fear of what you would think of me with a woman, and so I dated men. I wasn't ready to sacrifice anything in my life… but then I met Maura, and I fell in love with her. Our friendship and eventual relationship have made me realize that love is worth fighting for, worth facing the things you fear most in life. I love her ma, and she loves me too. We want to spend the rest of our lives together. We want to eventually get married, have children, be a family."

"I too know that this can't be easy for you Angela, and I'm sorry for the hurt my relationship with Jane has caused you. I can assure you that I do love her, and that I'm in this for the long run. I'm serious about your daughter, I want everything she just talked about, I want my forever to be with her."

Angela had tears in her eyes once again and was trying her best to hold them in. "I know you two, and I know that you both mean everything you're telling me… I'm just having trouble accepting it. Just give me a chance girls… give me some time to try to come to terms with this. I'm not saying that I like it, but I don't want to give you up… I want to keep both of you in my life. Give me some time…"

Maura and Jane looked to one another before turning back to Angela. "We're not going anywhere Angela, take the time you need. You know that you'll always be able to count on Jane and I for anything."

Jane rose from her seat and went to hug her mother. "We're here for you ma, just give us a chance too, ok?"

Angela nodded. "I will try my hardest girls, I truly will."

Once dinner was had and everything was picked up and washed, Angela called it a night and left the apartment, leaving both women behind.

"I think that went better than expected," Maura stated.

"I think you're right; it really did. You're a huge part of that Maur, thank you baby." Jane sat next to Maura on the couch as they drank a glass of wine. "Do you want to stay here tonight or do you want to go to your house?"

"It doesn't matter where we spend the night to me love, you pick."

"Let me just grab a quick change of clothes and then we can leave, I like staying with you at your place more anyway," Jane said with a smile as she got up and headed to her bedroom.

A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door. "Jane, someone is at your door," Maura called.

"Can you get it please? I'll be right there."

Maura rose from her seat on the couch and went to open the door. She was completely taken by surprise by who she saw on the other side.

"Hello Maura, is Jane home?"

"She's… she's in her bedroom."

"Hey Maur, who's at the door?" Jane called as she came back into the living room. "Casey…"

"Hey babe, I'm back," he said as he took Jane in his arms and kissed her full on the lips."

* * *

**So now we have Casey in the picture... how will Maura and Jane react to his sudden appearance? Think Angela had anything to do with that? I'll work on another chapter and have it posted by tonight! Let me know what you think peeps!=)**


	49. Chapter 48

**I don't like Casey either. I think he's a good man but I don't like him for Jane. I've just finished this and decided not to torture you all with waiting another few hours. I hope you like it... it was a lot of fun to write=)**

* * *

Jane instantly began pushing Casey off her. "Casey, stop."

"Why babe? Because Maura's here? I'm sure she's seen you kiss a man before," he said as he continued to pull her onto him.

"CASEY, I SAID STOP!" Jane yelled and shoved him off her.

"Jane, what's the matter, what's gotten into you?" Casey said, taken aback.

Jane looked at Maura, who just stood there patiently observing the scene before her.

"We have to talk," Jane said to him.

"What's going on Jane?" He turned to Maura. "Maura, can you please give us a minute?"

"No, Maura isn't going anywhere," Jane replied at once. "She needs to be here for what I'm about to say. What are you doing here Casey? Did ma put you up to this?" Anger began coursing through her veins at the mere thought that Angela might've had something to do with his sudden appearance.

Casey looked at Jane as if she'd grown two heads. "What does your mother have to do with this? I just got my leave and I came to see you. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch; we've just been in an area where I couldn't communicate out. I've missed you so much baby," he said as he made to bring Jane to him again.

"No Casey, please just stop. We need to talk. I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner, but I can't be with you."

"What? What are you talking about Jane? What do you mean you can't be with me?"

"I mean exactly what you heard; we can't be involved anymore."

Casey stood flabbergasted. Maura just stood to the side, trying to absorb the scene before her.

"There's someone else isn't there? You met another man? Answer me Jane!" Casey yelled, raising his voice and made to grab her arm.

"Hey! Don't you dare touch her! I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life." Maura instantly jumped in to defend her girlfriend.

"Who do you think you are?" Casey turned his wrath onto Maura.

"Casey! Leave Maura alone! It is you who doesn't belong here."

"She's no one Jane… how can she think she can get in between us?"

"She's not no one… she's my girlfriend, and she has every right to be here." Jane declared, voice clear, head held high.

That stopped Casey cold. "She's your what?! Your girlfriend?! You aren't making any sense."

"I assure you, she's telling you the truth," Maura stated as she settled besides Jane and took her hand. "Jane and I have been in a relationship for a while now, and I'm afraid that's not going to change."

Casey stood before the two women completely shocked. "You've been cheating on me this whole time? You've been sleeping with this woman—this dyke while I've been away?!"

Jane slapped him hard across the cheek. "Don't you ever insult Maura like that again, do you understand? I haven't been cheating on you, because we weren't in a relationship Casey. This 'come and go whenever you please' couldn't possibly be called that. We never had anything official. Had we actually been in a relationship, believe me I would've done something to notify you before starting anything with Maura."

"What do you see in her Jane? She can't possibly give you what I do… she can't satisfy you in ways I do."

Jane turned to Maura and looked her straight in the eyes while directing her words to Casey. "No… she gives me so much more and not that it's any of your business but she satisfies me more than you could possibly understand." Maura's smile lit up the room. "I'm not going into additional details with you, that isn't necessary. We are over Casey. You need to understand that and please leave. There is no longer a reason for you to be here anymore."

"You can't do this to me Jane, to us…" Casey began

"Casey! There is no 'us' anymore. I wish you the best, I truly do. You're a good man, but you're not the one for me; Maura is. Now please leave before I have to force you out."

Casey stood there, head hung in defeat. He looked up at Jane with anger in his eyes. "I'm leaving Jane, but this between us isn't over. I'll be back." He turned and quickly left the apartment.

Jane exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Maura instantly made her sit down. "Are you alright? Do you need anything? Are you in pain?" Maura looked at her with a worried expression on her face.

"No, I'm alright. I really wanted to punch his lights out," Jane said matter-of-factly. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry for him insulting you like he did."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Jane. You did nothing wrong. Though violence is never the answer, I am flattered at the way you defended my honor," Maura stated with a smile.

Jane brought her lips to Maura's and kissed her passionately, trying to show her love and pouring her heart into the kiss.

"There is no one else for me Maura… I hadn't told Casey about us because I thought it bad to do it via skype. Had I known this was going to happen I would've found another way."

"I know you would've love. There was never a doubt in my mind about your feelings for me. I know you couldn't help what he did, and I'm proud that you handled it the way you did. I love you Jane, and I don't want you to think that I don't trust you. I would've left if you had asked me to; I'm not afraid of what would've happened because I know that what we have between us is real."

The two women began kissing again, stopping only to come up for air. "Let's get out of here," Jane said. "I don't want him coming back and interrupting us."

Maura kissed her girlfriend once more before rising from the couch and holding out her hand. "Come on love, let's go home."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it!=) My Pats play tonight so I don't know if I'll get the chance to post another chapter but I'll see if I can write another one after the game;) Let me hear it!**


	50. Chapter 49

**I'm always hesitant with writing out these chapters because I feel like I don't do our girls enough justice. Still, because you have all been so awesome and because my game has yet to begin (starts in 5 mins) I decided to sit and write this out. One of you requested this and several requested another chapter so I aim to please. I hope you like it=)**

* * *

The two women made the drive from Jane's apartment over to Maura's house in record time.

Though Jane was still in her two casts, they didn't seem to be stopping her from hurrying and getting her hands all over Maura as soon as they closed the door behind them.

"What you did back there, defending us like that… that was a total turn on," Maura stated as she let Jane get her hands all over her body. "I had so much trouble keeping a straight face and letting you do all the talking."

"What would you have told him?" Jane asked as she began kissing Maura's neck hungrily.

Maura moaned as Jane's lips made her legs go weak. "I was thinking about telling him that you're mine, that your heart belongs to me… that he can't love you the way I do. I was ready to punch him when he made to grab you... I don't know what I would've been capable of doing if he'd laid a hand on you Jane."

"Then it's a good thing we don't have to find out."

Maura turned them around so that she was against the door and able to support her weight better. "Jane… I want you right now… you've no idea how much I desire your body on mine… but I don't want to hurt you. Your ribs haven't completely healed, love."

"I don't care… I don't care if I ache in the morning. Pain is the last thing on my mind right now. Right now I'm pain free baby…"

Maura chuckled. "I'm sure you are my love, but I truly don't want to worsen this. Are you sure you don't want to wait?"

Jane kissed her in such a way that Maura's head spun. She gently pulled back and looked into dark hazel eyes. "Is there any doubt now?" Jane asked, her voice raspier than normal.

Maura, unable to speak, just shook her head 'no'.

Jane moved and climbed up the stairs with surprising ease and quickness, Maura on her heels.

Once in the bedroom, Maura helped Jane remove her clothing and she quickly made to remove her own before climbing into bed with her girlfriend. Jane made a move to top Maura, but Maura quickly changed their positions.

"No Jane. I don't want you putting any additional strain on your ribs and broken bones. Lay back my love, let me take care of you tonight."

Jane sighed as she felt Maura's hands on her body. Maura rested on her side and made sure to not put any body weight on Jane as she began to kiss her deeply. "Ti amo, Jane, con tutto il mio cuore" she said to Jane as she continued kissing down Jane's body. She knew just how much Jane loved it when she spoke to her in another language while making love. Maura took Jane's left breast into her mouth and began teasing the sensitive bud with her tongue as she let her free left hand give attention to Jane's right breast. She grabbed the already hard nipple between her fingers and pressed gently, earning a moan from Jane.

"God Maura, that feels so good. I love you too baby."

Maura gently trailed her fingers down Jane's taut abdomen and made her way to Jane's throbbing center. She could feel the wetness already built up and it made her happy to know that she was able to please Jane in such a way. After one last kiss to Jane's lips she made her way down, leaving soft kisses in her wake. Maura reached Jane's waist and began to kiss the sensitive area, leaving her center untouched.

"Don't tease me baby, not tonight. Let me feel you."

Maura smiled against Jane's body and positioned herself at Jane's entrance. She sensually kissed Jane's outer lips before letting her tongue travel the length of Jane's opening. There was no better taste in the world.

"More Maura, I need you baby."

Maura quickly flicked her tongue at Jane's sensitive clit and then proceeded to blow warm air onto the sensitive bud.

"Maura!" Jane yelled as she gripped her girlfriend's head and held her in place.

Maura entered her with two fingers and began a slow and steady pumping in and out, making sure to bend her fingers expertly to fill Jane as much as possible. Jane wasn't kidding around; Maura could feel her getting close.

"I'm going to come baby… I'm going to come in your mouth…"

Maura simply nodded and continued on. Seconds later Jane's crying out of Maura's name was heard throughout the bedroom as an orgasm hit her powerfully. Maura continued sucking on Jane's clit until it became too much for the taller woman who then gently let go of Maura's head and pulled her away.

Maura kissed her way up Jane's body before kissing her on her lips fervently once more. Jane tasted herself on Maura's lips and continued kissing her girlfriend, as she tried to show her love as well.

"I know you want to please me Jane… I'm happy just by making you happy. Just rest my love. When you're well, you can have your turn. Until then, I have no problem taking over and showing you just what you mean to me and how much I love you."

"Come here baby," Jane said as she extended her good arm. Maura scooted over and rested her head on Jane's arm perfectly. "I'll have my turn soon enough, because I definitely want to show you my love as well."

"Ok love, soon," Maura said as she gently wrapped her arm around Jane's upper body, careful not to hurt her, and welcomed sleep.

* * *

**How'd I do everyone!=) GO PATS!=)**


	51. Chapter 50

**well, my Pats lost:( It was a crap call on the last play of the game but whatever. As promised, here is another chapter. I'd like to dedicate this to Celt Wolf who is one of my loyal readers and who will be undergoing surgery later on today. Please join me in wishing for a successful procedure and a speedy recovery... as a person who underwent brain/neck surgery earlier this year, I know it's never easy.**

* * *

A week went by without any developments. Jane still had her reservations with regards to Casey since he hadn't popped up in her life anymore and was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Though he had said Angela had no involvement in his return, Jane was still skeptical about her mother… that was just too coincidental in her opinion. Angela hadn't made an appearance aside from their morning chats when the couple visited the older woman in the café, though neither of them had brought up the Casey incident.

She knew in her gut that her mother had been behind Casey just showing up out of nowhere but knew the Rizzoli matriarch would die before confessing the truth. She had technology at her disposal and could see phone and e-mail records with the push of a button, but that was not only an abuse of power but a huge invasion of privacy that she was hesitant of overstepping. In the end, she opted to do what she did best, investigate and come up with a plan to uncover the truth. She decided to broach the subject with Maura to see what action to take. She decided to wait until they had complete privacy, and so waited until the end of the day when they were back at Maura's, getting ready for dinner.

"Maur, there's something I want to talk to you about," Jane stated as she helped Maura prepare the salad for dinner.

Maura instantly turned her attention to her girlfriend. "What's the matter Jane? That tone of voice scares me."

"It's nothing wrong… well not between us at least. I've just been thinking these last few days. I've come to the conclusion that ma had something to do with Casey showing up after dinner the other night."

"Jane! That is quite an accusation! Do you know for sure?" Maura questioned.

Jane shook her head. "No, I don't. It's a gut feeling, and my gut is seldom wrong."

"I don't like the sound of this…" Maura said, knowing where this was going.

"I need to find out the truth Maur… I don't want to use the tools at my disposal with homicide, so I am going to have to try something else."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'm going to set ma up and see if she falls for the trap."

"I don't know Jane… that sounds like it could have really bad repercussions. What are you intending to do?"

"I'm going to mention Casey's visit from the other night and then tell her that I've changed my mind… that I'm going to give my relationship with him a try… that I want to test the waters so to speak."

"Do you really think that is going to get her to divulge anything?"

"If it doesn't, at least I'll be able to gauge her reaction of what she thinks about me being back with Casey."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then I can look for another way."

"I don't feel comfortable lying to anyone Jane, you know that… especially your mother."

"I'm not asking you to lie Maura… I'm not going to involve you at all. I'm going to do this over dinner with her, you don't even have to be there. I'll take care of it."

"I still don't think this is a good idea, but I'm not going to stop you. As much as I don't like it, I do want to know if Angela is behind Casey's appearance. That would certainly put her feelings towards us in their true light."

"Believe me Maur, that's the only reason I'm doing this. If I'm right, this is going to be so hurtful, but at least we'll know the truth."

"Ok Jane. I trust you. Do what you need to do."

* * *

Jane made a quick call to Angela who was ecstatic at knowing she'd be having dinner with her daughter alone the following day. Jane invited her to a little Italian restaurant close to work and drove them both there after her shift had ended.

"I wasn't expecting you to take us out to dinner Jane, what's the occasion?" Angela asked as she took a seat at the table.

"There's no occasion ma, I just thought you'd like a break from cooking."

The waiter came over and brought them the wine they'd ordered. After taking a sip for a bit of liquid courage, Jane continued the conversation.

"Casey stopped by the apartment the other day…" Jane stated as casually as she could muster.

Angela looked at her daughter with a hint of surprise. "He did?! What did he want?" She asked.

"He just got his leave and he wanted to see me. Because of the location of where he was at he was unable to contact me for a long time. He said he missed me and wanted to spend some time with me before returning to Afghanistan."

"So he's going back then?" Angela questioned.

"Yes, he's going back… but he managed to do something before he does." Jane gave pause to really have an effect on her following words. "He proposed ma."

"Jane! That's wonderful! I knew he would do it!"

Jane looked at her mother incredulously. "You _knew_ he would do it? What exactly is that supposed to mean ma? You knew Casey was here, didn't you?"

Angela realized her mistake and tried desperately to correct it. "No of course I didn't. I just figured that if he came back he was going to propose sooner or later. Charles loves you Jane. And he proposed… that goes to show how serious he is about you."

Jane couldn't believe her mother's words. "You're forgetting about Maura ma. You forget that Maura and I are in a committed relationship, and I couldn't care less about Casey's plans or why he's here."

"Jane, think about this. Charles loves you, and is willing to offer you a chance at a happy, normal life together. Maura can't give you that honey."

"You're never going to get it, are you ma? Maura is the real deal for me. She makes me happier than I've ever been in my life and I do plan on spending the rest of my days with her if she'll have me. Your ploy to try to get Casey back into my life didn't work… Maura and I are more in love than ever and we will stay together. I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt, because you're my mother. I wanted desperately to be wrong because I want you in my life… but not like this… not with you sabotaging my relationship with the woman who makes me happy." Jane rose from her seat. "I hope you learn from your mistakes one day ma, I'm just sad that I won't be around to see it happen. Excuse me."

Jane pulled out her wallet and threw some bills on the table to cover what had been consumed before leaving Angela at the table and rushing out of the restaurant.

* * *

**So Angela WAS behind it... That's 4 chapters in less than 12 hours... I'm on a roll again! Now hit that review button and show some love peeps! more coming tomorrow=)**


	52. Chapter 51

**It was busier today peeps! Still, I got another chapter for you all. I hope you likey!=)**

* * *

"I'm still having a hard time believing that Jane. How could Angela have gone as far as contacting Casey to try to break us up and get you to go back to him?" Maura said as she looked over at her girlfriend.

Jane was sitting on Maura's sofa crying, frustration evident. "I underestimated her… never again."

"Oh baby, it's going to be ok," Maura said as she rubbed Jane's back, trying to soothe her nerves. "I know how important your relationship with Angela is to you, and it's going to take time, but you're going to be ok. You did everything you possibly could Jane. There's only so much you can take. Though it is doubtful now, your mother may still come around eventually; you never know, love. Regardless, you have me. I'm here; I'll always be here with you." Maura reached over and kissed Jane's cheek and continued trying to calm her.

Jane grabbed a hold of Maura's hand and smiled at her. "I know Maur. I love you… and knowing that I have you here with me makes the pain worth it. I know I did the right thing."

The two held one another as Jane continued to let out her sadness and disappointment, with Maura consoling her until Jane fell asleep.

* * *

The weeks passed, with things not getting better between the couple and Angela. Maura and Jane stopped going to the café altogether, making it a point to get their coffee and eat elsewhere. It was difficult for the remainder of the gang. Frankie had found out what Angela had done and had gone off on his mother as well, with Tommy equally angry. Jane talked to her brothers and tried for them to make peace with their mother. As much as she appreciated the support, it wasn't their cross to bear. Sunday night dinners turned into Saturday night dinners for Maura, Jane and the gang. Jane and Maura had talked to everyone and tried to get them on neutral ground and so Sunday night dinners continued with Angela without Maura and Jane.

August rolled around and with it, Maura's birthday. Jane had been making plans for Maura's special day for a long time and was happy when the day finally came. Knowing that she wanted to spend the evening alone with her girlfriend, they'd had a long lunch and the guys had taken Maura out to a nice restaurant to celebrate earlier in the day. Preferring a quiet time together at home, Jane took the rest of the afternoon off to get everything ready for Maura's arrival that evening. She had advised Maura that she would be taking her out that night and that she would pick Maura up at 8 at home knowing that it would give her more than enough time to prepare everything.

Maura got out of her car after driving home and made her way up the walkway and to the front entrance. There on the doorstep lay a red rose, a note beneath it. She smiled as she picked it up, smelled it and read the note's contents.

_A beautiful flower for my beautiful girlfriend. Happy birthday my love. See you soon._

Maura smiled wider as she fussed with her keys and let herself inside. There was a glow coming from deeper inside the usually dark house. Maura looked around and saw that there was a trail of red rose petals leading a path along the foyer and into the dining room. _Jane is here_, she thought. She slowly followed the trail of roses and came face to face with an impeccably dressed and stunningly beautiful Jane surrounded by lit candles. The second she laid eyes on Maura, her face split into a wide grin. She walked over to her girlfriend and kissed her hello, welcoming her home.

"I didn't mean to scare you if I did… I took the liberty of letting myself in," Jane began.

"This was a great surprise love; you have a key for a reason. You're welcome here anytime, whether I'm here or not."

"Happy birthday baby," Jane said as she kissed Maura once more. "I know I told you we would be going out but I thought that maybe we'd stay in and have a quiet dinner here alone… what do you think?"

"That sounds perfect to me Jane."

"Great, because dinner is served," Jane said with a smile.

Jane led Maura over to the table and pulled out her chair and then helped her sit before pushing the chair back in and taking a seat herself.

"Jane this looks delicious!" Maura exclaimed as she looked at the eggplant parmigiana before her.

"I hope you like it," Jane stated with a smile. "It's one of my favorites."

Maura took a bite and let out a small moan. "This is superb. You've truly outdone yourself."

"It's nothing Maur; I'm just glad you like it."

"I love it Jane, truly."

The two continued having their dinner, the conversation flowing easily between them. Jane got up and opened another bottle of wine; they were certainly celebrating tonight.

"You know I thought long and hard about what to do for you today. I know that a birthday sometimes isn't a big deal, but I'd like to think it is. I always enjoyed my birthday. Ma used to make such a big deal out of them and throw us a huge party or a dinner," Jane said with a smile and a hint of melancholy to her voice.

Maura placed her hand on Jane's and listened intently.

"For me, this is a special day, because I get to celebrate you. I love you Maura. You're the most important person in my life," Jane said, looking straight into Maura's eyes.

"I love you too Jane."

"I know that we've been through so much these last couple of years. I also know that I made the biggest mistake of my life in letting you go the first time but I thank God that we are in love and that you're mine now. My stupidity caused you so much pain…"

"No Jane, let's not talk about that… it's in the past. Kate… she's gone and I just want to remember her fondly. Though I still think about her, I think about the good times I had with her and know that she would be happy to know that you and I are happy together. That's what's important now, love."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory."

"No, you didn't."

"I'm going about this all wrong. What I'm trying to say Maur is that you make me happy, the happiest I've ever been in my life. I hope that I make you as happy as you make me…"

"You do Jane. You make me happy, complete."

Jane stood, reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. Maura instantly inhaled in surprise and tears filled her eyes.

"I'd like to continue doing that… I know you and I once talked about the future… moving in together, kids, the whole nine yards… I still want all that… I want all of that with you by my side. This is it for me, I know it." She knelt on one knee in front of Maura and opened the little box. "Maura, will you be my happily ever after, and marry me?"

Tears of happiness rolled down Maura's cheeks as she nodded and knelt down on the floor in front of Jane.

"Yes, Jane, I'll marry you."

Jane pulled out the ring and placed it on Maura's finger before kissing her in celebration and wrapping her arms around her. She was home.

* * *

**Thank you for the continued support! The reviews have been awesome and a great inspiration to continue writing. Another chapter will come up tonight at some point. Let me hear it!=)**


	53. Chapter 52

**Here's the last chapter for the night everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

_August 9__th_

_Dear Kate,_

_I know I haven't written to you in a while; life has just flashed by. Jane asked me to marry her a couple of days ago, on my birthday. It was the best birthday present I have ever received. I am happy beyond measure; I never thought I'd be able to love again. We went out yesterday morning after breakfast and visited several jewelry stores. After looking at what seemed to be hundreds of rings, I finally came across one that both she and I loved for her._

_I know you would be happy for me. I know that Jane is happy, but I also know that she would love to be able to share this with Angela. I know that if there is a heaven that's where you are so please, give us a hand and help Angela come around… that seems to be the only element missing. Though Jane doesn't really talk about her much anymore, I know she misses her and will be extremely sad and disappointed if she doesn't attend our wedding. It would be great if she finally accepted our relationship and let her daughter back in._

_Until then, there's plenty to do. We aren't in any rush since I want the wedding to be perfect. I'm not wanting anything too lavish or fancy, just a nice, small ceremony with our closest family and friends. I thought you'd want to know that I am happy once more. Jane completes me; I am whole once again. That's all I've ever wanted out of life: to be happy…_

_All my love,_

_Maura._

* * *

Monday morning brought the return to work for the two women once more. Since Maura's birthday had landed on a Friday, they'd taken the weekend to celebrate and be alone. Now, both entered BPD headquarters, hand in hand, their engagement rings worn proudly for the world to see.

Maura walked into homicide with Jane, getting ready to answer some questions on a report that had come back with some complex findings. As she grabbed the file handed to her by Frost, his eyes were immediately drawn to her left hand.

He 'coughed', trying to get Korsak's attention; Korsak was too busy looking at something on his computer. He tried coughing again, this time a little louder.

"What's the matter Frost? Do you need a cough drop?" Jane teased. She knew the reason behind his antics.

That seemed to grab Korsak's attention and Frost immediately nodded over to Maura's hands, which were still in plain view as she read over the file. Korsak took a few seconds trying to figure out what the hell Frost was talking about and then had a look that mimicked that of a fish out of water when he saw what the fuss was about.

"What's the matter guys? Looks like you've seen a ghost," Jane continued to tease.

"Is it true?" Frost finally asked after a minute of second guessing himself.

"Is what true?" Jane played along.

He rolled his eyes and pointed at Maura's hand. Jane smiled from ear to ear as she lifter her own left hand and proudly showed off her own ring.

"You two? You're finally getting hitched?!" Frost asked again.

"I asked her on Friday night and she said yes," Jane replied, all smiles.

Both men rushed to envelop the couple in congratulatory hugs.

"It's about time!" Korsak stated as he hugged Maura and then Jane. "Congratulations you two! You deserve all the happiness this world has to offer."

"Korsak is right Jane," Frost piped in. "We couldn't be happier for the two of you. When's the big day?" he asked.

"Thank you Barry, Vince. It has always meant a lot to Jane and me that you have been so supportive since the beginning of our relationship. We haven't set a date yet; we've just gotten engaged. We're not in any rush, you know how wedding planning can take quite some time. Not to worry, you two will be amongst the first to know all the details when we get everything settled."

"Maura's right, guys." Jane said. "It really does mean the world to us that you've been so supportive. You are our family, and we're so happy to be able to share this with you."

"We're happy to," Korsak said.

Just as the second round of hugs was going around, Angela walked into the room with Sean, coffees and pastries in hand. She was there long enough to hear the congratulatory wishes and to see a flash of Jane's and Maura's engagement rings as they went to hug Frost and Korsak. Her face paled. Korsak was the one to spot her first.

"Angela, Sean… come hear the big news!" he said excitedly.

"We heard," Cavannaugh said. "Congratulations Jane and Maura. I'm happy for you both," he stated as he went to shake their hands.

"Thank you sir," Jane replied right behind Maura's "thank you lieutenant."

Angela stood amidst the small crowd, still speechless. Jane turned to look at her but said nothing. Maura instantly came to Jane's side and put an arm around her fiancée's shoulders.

"Aren't you going to congratulate your daughter, Angela?" Korsak stated expectantly.

Angela stared at Korsak with a frown before turning to Jane and Maura. "Congratulations," she said half-heartedly before turning and storming out of the room.

Frost and Korsak released a sigh and shook their heads in disapproval while Jane tried her hardest to keep her tears at bay.

"Barry, Vince, I'll go over this report again and e-mail you a copy once I've broken it down. Jane, can you come with me please? Excuse us gentlemen."

"Sure Maura, congratulations again," Korsak said with a genuine smile.

Maura took Jane by the hand and led them to the elevators and down to the morgue where they were congratulated with cheers and shouts of joy from Maura's staff. It made Jane brighten up a little once more before she and Maura walked into the blonde's office to digest Angela's reaction.

* * *

**What do you all think? Is Angela ever going to come around to accepting our ladies? Let me hear it! More chapters tomorrow; there's a wedding that needs planning!=)**


	54. Chapter 53

**Thanks for the continued support everyone! I'm still debating whether or not Angela is coming around... until then, here's another chapter.**

* * *

Though there wasn't a rush for the wedding, Maura started making plans the minute she had any time at her disposal at work. She and Jane had agreed on a small, quiet ceremony at home and so that didn't really require much planning. Since they wanted good weather on their side and didn't want to wait until the middle of the following year to get married, they'd opted for an early fall wedding, which meant they only had about a month and a half before the ceremony.

She'd booked her trusted caterer; the Isles Foundation used them often. Jane and she had spent the following weekend taste testing at a local bakery when they went in search of the perfect cake. The justice of the peace had been called as well and all that pretty much remained were the wedding outfits.

Maura had decided early on that she wanted a specific type of dress, with Jane preferring a suit. It was at times like those that they wished Angela had been alright with their wedding so that they could get some feminine advice and company when it came to shopping. Jane made a call and surprised Maura one Friday morning.

"Hey baby, how busy are you today?" Jane asked Maura as she walked into her office that Friday morning.

"I have a surprisingly light work schedule," Maura commented, eyes narrowed. "Why do I feel like you already knew that?"

Jane smiled. "Because I might've called Susie before coming down here and asked her the same thing. She is going to cover for you so that you can play hooky."

"Why exactly am I doing that?" Maura asked.

Jane handed her a card. "Here. I made an appointment for you. It's time for you to go wedding dress shopping! I think you'll find the boutique more than suitable."

Maura smiled wide. "Jane, you didn't have to do that! I thought we were going to do our separate shopping this weekend…"

"Yeah, I know. Mine is just going to be a suit Maur, I figured you can get a head start. Come on, go so that you can find a fabulous dress that's going to drive me crazy all day until I can finally take it off you," Jane said with a wink.

Maura quickly finished what she was working on and grabbed her purse. "Thank you love, that was very thoughtful," she said as she kissed Jane goodbye. "I'll be back soon."

Maura left BPD headquarters and headed in the direction printed on the card. She was familiar with the name of the boutique, it had come up during her extensive research. She found a parking spot quickly and headed inside the small building.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" asked a blonde woman just as Maura entered the store.

"Good morning. I'm Dr. Maura Isles, I have an appointment to look at some dresses."

"Of course Dr. Isles, please follow me."

The woman led Maura towards the back of the boutique and directed her to a sitting area. "Give me just a moment, I will get the person who will be assisting you today."

"Thank you."

"If this boutique is any indication, I'd say we're going to be quite busy today."

Maura jerked her up from looking at her phone and towards the voice directed at her. "Mother! What are you doing here?! I didn't expect you until the wedding!" She quickly stood and hugged and kissed her mother hello.

"I got a call from Jane a couple of days ago. Apparently there was a need for some feminine advice when it came to dress shopping…" Constance said as she embraced her daughter warmly.

"Mother, you came all the way from Paris for this? You shouldn't have… it's too much."

"Nonsense. It's not every day your only daughter gets married. I'm happy to be here darling, you should've said something before."

"You and father are always so busy…"

"I know Maura, and I apologize for that… but I'm never too busy for this darling. You have found your happiness, your other half, and this calls for a celebration and for you to look simply enchanting my dear. Now come on, we have a dress to find for you."

The two women spent over two hours before Maura found _the _dress. She'd loved it from the moment she saw it and knew it was the one when she tried it on and felt goosebumps all over her body.

"You look marvelous darling! Jane is going to fall in love with you all over again!"

Maura smiled. "Thank you mother. Thank you for being here and for being as supportive as you have with our relationship. I'm so sorry for Jane who doesn't have Angela's support anymore; I can only imagine what she's feeling at a time like this," she said as her smile faded and was replaced with sadness.

"You're my daughter Maura, and I love you. Nothing you could ever do will ever change that, do you understand me? Who you love is your choice, and no one else's. Who am I to judge and get in the way of true love? I'm just happy that you've found someone to spend your life with my darling."

Maura hugged her mother, grateful that she was able to do that so comfortably. "Thank you mother. You've no idea just how much that means to me."

Maura made her purchase and returned to headquarters after kissing her mother goodbye and making dinner plans for later on that day.

She went straight to homicide upon her return and headed to Jane's desk with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you so much for that surprise baby, I loved it! How did you ever convince mother to come on such short notice?" she asked as she hugged and kissed Jane.

Jane smiled back glad to see Maura so happy. "A girl has her ways," she replied with a wink. "I'm happy she was able to come and be with you for such a day baby. Did you find your dress?"

Maura nodded enthusiastically. "I did. I hope you like it."

"I'm going to love it, I'm sure," replied Jane.

"Who is going to accompany you to get your suit?" Maura asked.

"Frost is coming with me. He insists he has a better sense of style than I do," Jane smirked.

"That's because I do," replied Frost from the other desk. "Don't worry Maura, I'll have Jane looking perfect on your wedding day," Frost said with a smile.

"Of that I have no doubt Barry," Maura replied, looking forward to the big day.

* * *

**I'll try my best to get another chapter up tonight peeps.**


	55. Chapter 54

**So here's the last chapter for the night. For the record, I took bio AGES ago and so I'm not able to remember the inheritance of blood types. I probably got it wrong but it was necessary for this particular chapter. If I messed up, please overlook it;)**

* * *

"Come on love, we have to get moving. If we don't get up now we're going to be late for work."

Maura and Jane were tangled up in bed. They'd woken up a couple of hours before and had decided not continue sleep, instead making better use of their time.

"I don't want to get up Maur. I don't want to go to work today."

"What do you mean? I don't think I've ever heard you say that Jane. Are you alright?" Maura asked, worried.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired I guess… and I can think of something I'd much rather be doing than work," she said as she started kissing Maura again.

Maura chuckled against Jane's lips. "Ok love, once more… but after that we are definitely getting up. We need to shower and get ready! We're going to be late as it is."

"I'll only get up if we shower together," Jane said, an evil grin on face.

Maura pretended to think about it for a minute. "Ok, I suppose we can do that," she replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yay! I win!" Jane said, and moved on top of Maura, ready for another round.

* * *

Jane went downstairs to get the coffee going while Maura finished getting dressed. Her phone rang, bringing her out of her short daydream.

"Rizzoli" she answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Jane, it's me."

"Korsak, I'm just on my way in; I'm sorry I'm running a little late."

"I'm sorry to do it this way Jane, but there's no time. There was an explosion at headquarters…"

"What?! When?! Is everyone ok?!"

Maura raced down the stairs as soon as she heard Jane's frantic voice. "Jane what's the matter?"

Jane lifted up a hand to silence her. "Explosion at headquarters," she said quickly.

"We have several casualties, a lot of people injured."

"How are you and Frost? Have you seen Frankie or ma?" she asked frantically.

"Frost and I are fine Jane, the explosion was downstairs close to the café. Angela got some cuts and bruises but Frankie doesn't look good… he's on his way to the Boston General; Angela is with him."

"I'm on my way over there. Please keep me posted Korsak."

"I will Jane. I will get to the hospital as soon as I can; we have a lot to do here."

"Ok, we'll be in touch," Jane said as she hung up the phone. "There was an explosion at headquarters… Frankie got hurt badly from what Korsak is telling me. I gotta get to the hospital."

"Let's go, I'll drive us."

"Maura there's been a lot of deaths and people injured. You should go to headquarters and help," Jane replied.

"No Jane, I'm going with you. I'm not leaving you alone at a time like this. Frankie needs us."

Jane nodded quickly. "Let's go," she said before hurrying out of the house and to the hospital.

* * *

The hospital was completely overcrowded. Ambulance after ambulance came through emergency with people being wheeled into surgery and emergency triage left and right. Jane and Maura ran into the hospital and began looking for any sign of Angela.

"Ma!" Jane said as she spotted Angela in the waiting room.

"Jane!" Angela cried as she hugged her daughter.

"What happened to Frankie ma? How is he?"

"He's in surgery. He was in the café having breakfast and there was an explosion. He took a hard hit. The doctor told me he lost a lot of blood. I don't know what to do Jane!"

"He's going to be ok ma, I know he is," Jane said as she hugged the older woman to her.

Maura tentatively took a few steps and greeted Angela with a hug. "I'm sure he's going to be fine Angela. Frankie's a fighter, you know that. He's strong and healthy. He'll pull through," she said.

"Thank you Maura," replied Angela through her tears.

A doctor came rushing into the waiting room.

"Family of Francesco Rizzoli?" he called out.

"That's us!" Jane cried.

"Mr. Rizzoli is still in surgery but he is in critical condition. With the overflow of victims we have coming in, the blood bank has run short of supply and we're in need of blood. He needs a transfusion now or I'm afraid he's not going to make it."

"Oh my God!" Angela cried.

"What blood type is he?" Jane asked.

"He's B negative," Angela replied quickly. "I'm not a donor," she said in between sobs.

"I'm O negative doctor. I'll donate the necessary blood," Maura replied.

"Good. There isn't any time, please follow me," he said before he turned and began rushing out of the room.

Maura took a quick look at Jane and nodded before rushing after the doctor.

The two Rizzoli women could do nothing but sit, pray and wait. About an hour after Maura had gone, another nurse came by asking for Jane.

"Jane Rizzoli?" she called out.

"Yes?" Jane said rising instantly.

"Dr. Isles has finished her donation but is going to be kept for observation. She donated a lot of blood and we just want to make sure she's rested and well enough before we release her."

"Good, thank you. Do you know the status of my brother? Francesco Rizzoli?" she asked.

"They're still operating on him, but it he's now in a stable condition. A doctor will come out to inform you as soon as he's done with surgery."

"Thank you nurse," Jane replied.

"Nurse?" Angela called out.

"Yes?" the nurse turned her attention to Angela.

"Can I see Dr. Isles?" Angela asked.

Jane turned to look at her mother, surprise evident on her face.

"Yes, please follow me."

"I'd like to come too if that's ok," Jane called out.

"That would be alright. Please come with me," she said as she turned and walked out of the waiting room. She directed them to another floor and into an examination room where Maura lay in a half sitting position, eyes closed and resting.

"Hey Maur, how do you feel?" Jane asked as she came inside and kissed her fiancée on the forehead and held her hand.

Maura looked at Jane and then did a double take when Angela came into the room right behind her. "I'm fine Jane. They just want to keep me for a little while. They took two pints, which is a larger donation than usual but I'll be ok. How's Frankie? Have they updated you yet?" she asked.

"He's still in surgery but he's stable now. It looks like he's going to be ok," Jane said with a smile at her.

"Maura…" Angela began.

Maura turned her attention to the older woman. Angela came up to the bed and hugged the blonde with all her might. "I have no way to thank you for what you did today… I owe you my son's life. Thank you!"

Maura hugged Angela back with as much energy as she could muster. "You have nothing to thank me for Angela. Frankie is like a brother to me, and I love him. I'm just glad that I was able to help."

"I'm sorry, so sorry for the way I've treated you. I misjudged and jumped to conclusions. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness for the way I've behaved, but I ask that you please try. I'm thankful to God for having you in our lives. And I won't get in the way of you and Jane any longer. You are a good, woman Maura. I'm sorry I turned my back on you, and you Jane," she said as she looked at her daughter. "I'm so sorry girls. Please forgive me."

Jane went around the bed and wrapped her mother into a hug. "Of course we forgive you ma," Jane hugged her mother once again and then turned to Maura to have her join in the hug as well.

* * *

**So we have Maura being her usual selfless self and a thankful Angela. Will this really get her to make amends? Let me hear it!=)**


	56. Chapter 55

**Got another busy work day ahead of me... hopefully I'll be able to post another chapter tonight. I've always loved Frankie on the show, and this is my way of including him in this story... He'll make an appearance in later chapters too=)**

* * *

Maura was released another hour after Jane and Angela had initially seen her. She'd been given strict orders to take it easy for the next few days while her body recovered from the blood loss.

Frankie came out of surgery a couple of hours later. The lead surgeon said the surgery had been a success. He had some burns that needed time to heal but luckily they had only been superficial and wouldn't leave too much of a scar. Angela and Jane went into his room the moment they were able, and stayed by his bedside until he woke from the anesthesia.

"Frankie, thank God you're alright!" Angela said as soon as her son opened his eyes.

"How're you feeling bud?" Jane asked, giving his shoulder a light squeeze.

"I feel like I got hit by a semi," he said and groaned. "What the hell happened? One minute I'm eating breakfast and the next I wake up here."

"There was an explosion at headquarters," Jane said. "They're still investigating, but it looks like someone planted a bomb. Korask will give us more details when he comes over. He says he hopes you're feeling alright. Frost and everyone that has texted send their regards too."

"How bad was it?" Frankie asked with a concerned expression at Jane.

"We lost some people Frankie, and there are a lot of people injured. We almost lost you…" Jane told him, starting to get a little emotional.

"I was so scared Frankie," Angela added. "When the doctors told us you had lost too much blood and were in need of a blood transfusion and there was no blood… I thought we were going to lose you. If it hadn't been for Maura…"

"What's Maura got to do with all of this?" Frankie asked as he looked over at Jane.

"She was the one that donated the blood that saved your life Frankie," Jane replied.

"Where is she?" Frankie asked immediately.

"She's in the waiting room; they only let two people in here at a time. Ma and I wanted to see and make sure you were ok."

Frankie turned to his mother. "Ma, can you please get Maura? I have to see her… thank her."

"Sure baby. I'll go get her," Angela said as she took her leave.

Frankie let his head rest back on the pillow and sighed. "I can't believe this. What the hell kind of luck do we have Jane? What kind of sick bastard would plant a bomb in headquarters?"

"You know they are dangers that we have to face Frankie… we're cops, and make enemies easier than we make friends. What's important is that you're going to be ok. We'll get to the bottom of this… we'll find who's responsible and make them rot in jail for the rest of their lives," Jane assured her brother.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Frankie called out.

Maura came in with a smile on her face as soon as she saw Frankie was awake. "Frankie, you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asked the younger Rizzoli.

"I'm in some pain, but I'm alive. I hear that wouldn't be the case if it wasn't for you Maura. We seem to be making a habit of this," he said jokingly.

Maura and Jane laughed lightly. Frankie's look turned serious as he extended his arm, asking for Maura's hand. She went to his bedside and took his hand in both of hers.

"Maura… there are no words… nothing I can possibly say to thank you for all you've done for me. I'll never be able to repay you, but I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Know that thanks to you I'll still be around for whatever you and Jane need. Just say the word, and I'll be there," he said, sincerity in his voice.

Maura reached down and gently gave Frankie a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You have nothing to thank me for Frankie. You've been like a younger brother to me ever since Jane and I became friends. I would do it again. What matters now is that your surgery went well and that you're going to be ok. You have to get better soon if you're going to be walking Jane down the aisle," she said with a smile.

"That's right little brother; don't think you're going to get out of that one just because you're in a hospital bed right now," Jane added.

Frankie smiled at both women. "It's going to be an honor for me to walk you down the aisle and give you to Maura, Jane. All this time I've seen you two together I'm more and more convinced that you two are meant for each other and that you're going to be very happy together." He turned to Maura. "You're like a sister to me too Maura and you will be soon enough. I for one can't wait sis," he said with a smile.

"I guess there's no point in delaying the inevitable little brother," Maura said back with a smile.

Jane went around and hugged Maura to her as they both looked at Frankie with smiles on their face. "Looks like you're officially part of the Rizzoli clan now Maur," Jane said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Not quite yet," Frankie said. "She's been an unofficial Rizzoli for ages," he continued… "but as soon as I get out of this bed and am able to party properly, I'll be sure to get Tommy and Jane and the three of us will welcome you in the right way."

Maura laughed, wondering just what the siblings were going to plan for her. "I can't wait Frankie," she said as Jane hugged her close once more.

* * *

**Back to the grind peeps... let me hear it!**


	57. Chapter 56

**Last update for the night everyone!=)**

* * *

A couple more weeks passed and before they knew it the day of the wedding had arrived. Frankie had gotten released from the hospital a couple of days after the surgery and had been recovering nicely at home under Angela's watch. Though he was still healing and in some pain, he was more than ready to do his brotherly duty and give his sister away.

"We've told you numerous times Jane, there's absolutely nothing to worry about; you know Maura adores you. Today is just the day that you cement your already perfect relationship and declare your love for one another once more… what's so difficult about that?" Frankie asked his sister as she finished getting her hair ready.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous Frankie; I guess I just never imagined the day would come when I would actually get married. Now that it's here it's a little nerve wrecking."

"You look gorgeous; I'm sure Maura looks just as stunning. Everything is perfect, and it will stay that way, you'll see. Now shut up and stop pacing. Let's get you married sis."

Jane took one last look in the mirror and adjusted her suit jacket. "Let's get this show on the road," she said as she followed Frankie out the room and down the hall.

They made their way out of the house and into the backyard. A beautiful wedding arch had been designed and built specifically for the wedding as a collective gift from the workers of the center to show their appreciation for the couple. There were only 30 of the closest family and friends in attendance making the ceremony small and private just the way they had envisioned. Once Jane made her appearance, the string quartet off to the corner began to play.

"You ready to get hitched, sis?" Frankie said as he looked over to Jane with a smile on his face.

"I'm ready," she replied with a smile. Frankie leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before extending his arm and leading her down the aisle.

Though everyone she passed smiled at her, there was only one person Jane could see: Angela at the end of the front row. They had made progress in the last two weeks. Though Angela still held some reservations, she acknowledged the relationship between Jane and Maura and no longer treated them badly. After a heart to heart with Constance, it seemed like she came around even more and had said there was no way she was missing her daughter's wedding. Jane smiled at her mother as she walked past and then took her place at the makeshift altar with Frankie by her side.

The music stopped for a few seconds before commencing again, changing from Canon in D to the wedding march. Everyone turned away from the altar and awaited Maura's arrival. There she was, with Richard on her side, smiling brilliantly for all to see.

Jane's heart seemed to stop as the she laid eyes on her bride. Time stood still. Her eyes shone with pride and happiness as she saw Maura walking down the aisle towards her, beaming with happiness as well. When they reached Jane, Richard turned to kiss his daughter on the cheek before placing Maura's hand on Jane's and taking his seat beside his wife. Susie Chang served as Maura's maid of honor.

"You look beautiful," Jane whispered to Maura as they held hands.

Maura smiled back at Jane and whispered an "I love you" just as the ceremony was about to commence.

"… and now we will hear the vows that both Jane and Maura decided to write to one another. Jane…"

Jane took Maura's hands in hers once more and began reciting her vows. "As I was growing up, I never pictured a day like this. I never had the typical girl fantasy of getting married one day and having a family. I honestly thought that wasn't for me, that I wasn't cut out to be a wife. When I met you, that mentality changed. You made me realize that I didn't envision it before, because there was never anyone I could see myself building a life with someone. You made me see differently. With you Maura, I saw myself not only married, but happy with a family. I saw our future together and it made me realize that it was possible to dream. We have our history, and we were finally able to give ourselves the chance to love one another and be together. I've loved every single moment I've spent with you from the moment I met you. I love you so much, and choose you with whom to spend the rest of my life. I vow to dedicate the rest of my life to making you happy. Forever isn't long enough, and I can't wait to begin our life together with you as my wife."

Maura had tears in her eyes and fought hard to contain them. She whispered an "I love you" as Jane finished her vows and began with hers.

"Jane, I didn't know what love really was… I didn't realize it until I fell in love with you. At first it scared me because I thought that I couldn't have you as my partner, only as my friend. We do have our history, and when tragedy hit my life, I never thought that I could be whole and love again. I thought I was destined to spend the rest of my life alone. You gave me another chance at love, at life. You opened my heart once again and made me whole. You complete me Jane. I've valued first your friendship and now your companionship as my fiancée and future wife. I have another chance at happiness thank to you, and I plan on not wasting a single second of it. I will devote my life to making you as happy as you've made me, until death do us part."

They exchanged rings, which had been engraved with the other's initials and a personalized message inside the band.

"By the power vested in me by the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you wife and wife. Jane, you may kiss your bride," the justice of the peace said with a smile.

Jane's smile could be seen by all as she grabbed Maura by the waist and pulled her in for their first kiss as a married couple.

"Now you're stuck with me," she said to Maura as she leaned in to kiss her once more.

"Forever," Maura replied with a smile as she kissed Jane back as everyone rose to their feet and applauded the happy couple.

* * *

**This is like the 4th story in which I write a wedding chapter and I'm running out of ideas for vows lol. I hope it still read alright. I can't believe I've gotten this far! I'm shocked that I've just a few more left before I hit 500 reviews. I never thought this story would get the attention that it has. It certainly has had its ups and downs, but I have to say that the majority of the reviews have been positive. Thank you to all who have followed this story from day one and are still here with me to continue until the end! Love you peeps! Now that we have the happily married couple, what do you all want to read about? I'm open to ideas! Let me hear it!=)**


	58. Chapter 57

**Here it is! Honeymoon time!=)**

* * *

"I can't believe we're getting all this time off… two weeks! That's fourteen days of no work, white sandy beaches, blue water, margaritas and my hot wife in a bikini. What's not to love about that?" Jane asked as she turned to Maura.

"I can' think of anything more perfect than that right now. Though I don't know about you in a bikini my love… once I see you I don't think we'll be able to leave the room," Maura commented.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that either," Jane replied instantly.

They'd just arrived at the airport terminal and were about to catch cab to their resort. Constance and Richard had surprised the newlywed couple with a honeymoon package. Maura had gotten them both the time off necessary and booked first class seats to Bora Bora for two weeks. Jane had been surprised with the selection, thinking instead that they'd be headed towards one of the Isles' homes in Europe but Constance had reasoned that they could travel to Europe at any other time of the year when it was a bit warmer since it was closer. An island destination made perfect sense to wash away the stress and hustle of the city and to just enjoy the peace and relaxation it had to offer.

They arrived at the Four Seasons Resort in the late afternoon and checked in.

"Ah yes, Dr. Isles, we have the deluxe fenua beachfront villa reserved for you and Ms. Rizzoli. John will lead you to your room," the concierge said with a smile.

"Thank you," replied Maura.

They followed the bellhop from the main building and out to the beachfront. Jane was amazed with the location; she wasn't accustomed to traveling with such luxury. They made their way into the villa and her mouth nearly dropped open.

"Please make yourselves at home ladies. Don't hesitate to call guest services for whatever you may need," John stated as he put the bags aside and got ready to leave.

"Thank you for your help John," Maura stated as she tipped the bellhop before he thanked her and exited the room.

"Maur, I can't believe your parents treated us to this… it's huge!" Jane said the moment they were alone. "We could've done with one of those little bungalows!"

"I'm sure mother just had the reservations made Jane; she doesn't typically research. Besides, this gives us all kinds of privacy… a private pool sounds nice, don't you think love?"

"I have to agree there," Jane acquiesced.

They took their bags to the master bedroom and unpacked everything before ordering a light snack of fruit and juice to sit and rest from their long flight.

"I was looking at the travel book from earlier during the flight and it seems like there are quite a few things to do here," Jane remarked.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to try out first? We do have two whole weeks here," Maura said as she made to sit on Jane's lap.

"Well when you mentioned that private pool earlier I got all sorts of ideas racing through my mind…" Jane said as she adjusted her position so that Maura molded into her perfectly.

"Oh you did? What kinds of things were you thinking about my love?" Maura asked as she wrapped her arms around Jane and began to kiss her sensually.

"I can't really think of anything right now…" Jane said in between kisses. "But I think it went something like this…" She held onto Maura's thighs tight and lifted them off the chair. She kissed Maura hungrily as she carried her to the bedroom.

Maura wrapped her legs tightly around Jane's waist and began kissing her neck before gently sucking on Jane's pulse point, making Jane moan and walk quicker so as to not drop her.

"You, *kiss* in a bikini *kiss*, turn me on in a heartbeat *kiss*. Actually, you turn me on just by looking at you," Jane carefully set Maura down on the bed before climbing into it herself and lowering her body just above the blonde's.

"That feeling is mutual," Maura replied, her heart beating fast. Her fingers quickly and expertly worked at Jane's top and removed it in one swift motion before unclasping Jane's bra and tossing it to the side. She raised her head and took Jane's left breast into her mouth, licking the hardened nipple before sucking hard. She palmed the right breast and squeezed it, earning a moan from Jane as the taller woman worked harder at keeping herself above her wife.

"Take your clothes off Maur… I want to see what's mine… I want to feel you."

Maura gave Jane a seductive smile as she unbuttoned her blouse and discarded it along with her bra off to the side in record time. "You like what you see?" she asked, her voice an octave lower, eyes burning with desire.

Jane nodded as she lowered herself onto Maura and felt their breasts connect, erect, sensitive nipples rubbing against one another. "I could come just like this, just by seeing you and admiring your body," she said to Maura before kissing her once more.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane, letting her fingernails graze down Jane's back and down to cup her ass before giving it a firm squeeze. She brought her right hand between them and undid Jane's trouser button and zipper and lowered them down Jane's long legs until Jane kicked them off.

"I love you baby," Maura whispered as she slipped her hand into Jane's panties. Her fingers parted wet lips. She positioned her thumb against Jane's swollen, throbbing clit and began circling it quickly before inserting two fingers into her wife.

Jane kissed her hard on the lips before lifting herself off Maura. The blonde lifted her legs so that Jane could lean against her as she began to move up and down, riding Maura's fingers.

"Harder baby, fuck me harder," she said as she began to move faster against Maura's hand.

Maura moved her hand in and out against Jane's lowering and rising off her. "Touch your breasts… play with yourself," Maura stated as she continued pumping in and out.

Jane brought her hands up to her breasts and cupped them before beginning to play with her nipples and pinching them hard. She let out a soft groan, which made Maura pump faster.

"That's it Maur, right there. Fuck me."

Labored breathing and the occasional moan was all that could be heard between the two women. Maura gave one final pump before Jane yelled out her name as her orgasm hit her full force. Both women continued moving against one another slowly until Jane collapsed on top of Maura, completely out of breath and exhausted.

Maura's breathing calmed as she took her wife in her arms.

"Was that what you had in mind my love?" Maura asked, still trying to regain her breath.

"Yeah, it was something like that," Jane said with a smile before kissing her wife and wrapping her arms around her, getting ready for an afternoon nap.

* * *

**Today was a particularly difficult day health wise, with the crazy temperature doing a number on my head and neck. I'm still in considerable pain and I didn't proofread so hopefully Jane doesn't have three breasts on this one lol. I'll see how I feel tomorrow and really try to get at least one chapter posted for you all. I'd love to know what you thought of this one and what else you'd like to read about! Let me hear it!=)**


	59. Chapter 58

**Hello everyone! I was going to wait until tomorrow to work on another chapter but I am in such a great mood that I thought I'd get to writing tonight=) In what was definitely one of the most intense games I've ever seen, the Pats came from behind a 24 point deficit and beat the Broncos! I'm definitely a happy camper tonight!=) To celebrate, I thought I'd give you another honeymoon chapter. I hope you all like it!=)**

* * *

The newlyweds spent a good portion of the week on the beach and enjoying the luxuries the resort had to offer. Upon Maura's insistence, they'd spent a day at the spa getting pampered. Jane had objected to it at first but had secretly loved the attention her sore muscles got. The days weren't long enough to enjoy the calming waters and sun while the nights weren't long enough to satiate their hunger for one another.

"What do you feel like doing today babe?" Jane asked as she kissed Maura good morning. They were still in bed, wrapped around one another.

"I don't know Jane. We've already had a lot of fun at the resort itself… I think I just want a day that I get you for myself… I don't feel like sharing you with anyone else today," Maura replied as she snuggled in closer to Jane's body.

"You haven't had to share me with anyone baby," Jane replied.

"What I mean is, I don't want to leave our villa today; I want to stay in and make love to you all day long."

Jane's mouth went dry. "All day, huh?" she said with a smirk.

"ALL DAY…" replied Maura.

"Have you thought of something specific you'd like to do?" Jane asked casually.

"Hmm… well I really did love it when you fucked me in the pool the other night… that was amazing."

Jane smiled. "Yeah, that was fun. We can do that again baby. I'm all for a little pool action."

"Actually, I was thinking about something else…"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I have a confession to make…" Maura began.

"What did you do Maur?" Jane inquired.

"I may have brought a little something with me for the trip."

"Something like what?" Jane continued.

"A toy or two… I had to put it in our check in bags for obvious reasons… I know that we've seldom used them in the past but I thought I'd be prepared in the event you'd be up to trying it during our honeymoon," Maura explained.

"Which ones did you bring?" Jane asked, smirking once again and shaking her head playfully at her wife.

"The strap on… and the bullets."

"Did you want to give them a try today?" Jane asked, a more serious tone in her voice.

"Yes… I want you to use the strap on and fuck me."

Jane let out a small moan. Another of her weaknesses was Maura's dirty mouth in bed. The usually reserved doctor had a way of driving Jane mad with desire whenever she demanded attention in such a way.

"Where is it?" Jane asked, rising from the bed.

"It's in the second drawer of my dresser. Go put it on my love."

"I'll be right back," replied Jane.

A few minutes later, Jane came back into the bedroom with completely naked except for one very important piece of equipment. The moderately sized dildo hung from the strap on, ready to be put to good use. Maura looked at her wife from her spot on the bed and smiled her devilish grin; she'd made sure to undress while Jane was away getting ready.

"Are you ready for me baby?" Jane asked her.

"Come and see for yourself," came Maura's reply.

Jane crawled onto the bed and kissed Maura roughly on the lips. She knew the doctor liked it rough every once in a while.

"Guess what else I found while I was looking for the strap on?" Jane commented.

"What did you find?" Maura asked, curious.

Jane pulled at a material from the side and a colorful scarf came into plain view.

"I found one of your Hermes scarves…" the taller woman commented casually.

"I'd forgotten that I'd packed those too…" Maura replied absentmindedly.

"We're going to play a little game baby."

Maura perked up. "Tell me more, detective."

"Put your hands together, above your head."

Maura smiled and did as she was told. Jane carefully wrapped the scarf around them before tying a knot tightly enough so that Maura couldn't get loose.

"You. Are. Mine. You are going to do as I say today. You are not to move those hands from above your head, no matter what I do, do you understand me?" Jane asked, her voice lower and raspier than normal.

Maura's breathing had accelerated and Jane could see her wife's breasts moving up and down with each breath. The blonde nodded.

"I can't hear you Maura."

The blonde nodded again. "I understand," she replied quickly.

"Good. Now open your legs."

Maura's accelerated breathing continued. She quickly did as she was told, and opened her legs enough to give her wife space.

Jane scooted down on the bed and positioned herself at Maura's entrance. She let her tongue trail the length of Maura's wet folds, earning a loud moan from the blonde.

"Oh baby, that feels so good," Maura started, as her hands began to inch towards Jane's head.

"I said don't move those hands Maura!" Jane instructed.

"I'm sorry," Maura stated before moving them back to their original position.

Jane lapped slowly at Maura's entrance, lapping up Maura's abundant juices in the process before reaching up and taking the blonde's clit between her teeth and giving it a tender bite.

"Jane! Baby, don't tease me… Fuck me… I want you to fuck me."

Jane continued her assault on Maura's clit with her tongue when Maura suddenly felt the entrance of two fingers into her.

"That's it baby, right there… God… Jane, that feels so good my love…" Maura began to move against Jane's fingers and face. It only took a few more pumps from Jane before Maura screamed out her name as she came in Jane's mouth.

Jane rose from her position and cut off Maura's protest halfway through as she brought her hand down hard on the side of Maura's ass and entered her, dildo going in as deep as it could go.

"Shit! Yes! Yes Jane! Fuck me hard baby!" Maura fought with every ounce of energy she possessed to keep her hands above her as Jane kneeled before her and pushed the dildo in and out of her with quick, short thrusts. She moved against Jane's thrusts quicker and quicker until she felt her orgasm building again. "Harder Jane!"

Jane, an expert at reading Maura, knew her wife's orgasm was close and began thrusting in and out even faster. "Come for me baby," she said seconds before Maura's second orgasm crashed into her. Jane slowed her thrusts and slowly came to a stop. She removed the strap on and tossed it to the side before turning to Maura and undoing the scarf.

"We need to do that again," Maura said in between breaths.

"I agree." Jane stated at once "Only next time, I want you to be the one to fuck me."

"It will be my pleasure," Maura said as she wrapped her arms around her wife and got ready for round two.

* * *

**Did you all like it? Let me hear it!=)**

*****revision*****

**I wanted to post this quickly and forgot to add an extremely important a/n.**

**I'd like to thank every one of you who wished me well with my health. I truly appreciate all the positive vibes; I have felt much better these last couple of days. Thank you all!:)**


	60. Chapter 59

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry the updates haven't been as frequent as usual these last couple of days. Thanksgiving is coming up and with that preparations and family time along with a very busy work week. This is a bit of a filler because the story is going to shift to their married life and what comes with it. Hope you like it!=)**

* * *

"How did your honeymoon go? Was it hot?" Frost asked Jane as she walked into the bullpen and took a seat at her desk.

"Have you _seen_ my wife?" Jane asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It was great; I didn't want to come back. I could have stayed in Bora Bora with her for the rest of my life and been happy."

"Damn, I bet you would have. I've never been myself but the photos they post in online tourism sites make it look really awesome. Nice tan by the way." Frost said enthusiastically.

"Thanks," Jane replied with a smile. Bora Bora really is amazing," Jane confirmed. "We took plenty of pics; I'll have to show them to you once we get them developed."

Korsak walked into the bullpen and welcomed Jane with open arms. "Jane! It's good to see you; we missed you around here. How was the honeymoon?"

"It's good to see you too Korsak. The honeymoon was great. I was just telling Frost that I didn't want to come back," she repeated with a laugh.

"I've taken a trip down to the Bahamas before and that was heaven; I can only imagine Bora Bora. I'll have to look into that…"

"You should; it would be a lot of fun I think. There are plenty of things to do…"

"I'm sure there are," Frost said quickly and quietly.

Jane, who had barely heard him, grabbed a crumpled up piece of paper and threw it in his direction. "Get your mind out of the gutter will ya!"

"There's no need for violence Jane. I'm sure that whatever Barry said didn't warrant it." Maura had walked into the bullpen just as Jane had let the piece of paper go.

"Oh yeah? I beg to differ," Jane replied.

"What comment did he make that got you so worked up?" Maura asked, curious.

"He was making insinuations about our sex life Maur… and asking if it was 'hot' as he put it."

Maura turned to Barry, who had ducked his head in shame and embarrassment. One thing was to play around with Jane… a completely different one was to ask those sorts of questions around Maura.

Maura turned on her heels and looked at Frost right in the eyes. "It's a simple answer Barry. Look at Jane, and imagine going to bed to her every night. I think that's an easy enough answer," Maura stated in an obvious manner.

Frost turned an even deeper shade of red. "Maura!" Jane yelled. "While I'm flattered, these two don't need any kind of elaboration on that question."

"I was just stating the obvious Jane," Maura replied. She handed the file over to Jane which had brought her to the bullpen to begin with. "I wanted to get this to you ASAP because the findings on the last autopsy conducted on the Harris case are important," she continued. She did a quick look around the bullpen with her peripheral vision. She waited until Jane made eye contact with her and winked quickly, away from the men. "I'll see you for lunch my love," she said, before reaching down and giving Jane a long, soft kiss on the lips before turning and leaving towards the elevators. Jane sat there, a little confused but pleased. She looked at Frost and Korsak who had been staring at them but tried quickly to look busy with something else to no avail. "Any other questions boys?" She asked with a smirk before she turned to her computer and got to work.

* * *

"I don't know what got into you upstairs but you should've stuck around for Frost and Korsak's reactions, it was priceless!" Jane said as she walked into Maura's office.

Maura was working on some reports on her computer and didn't turn to look at Jane right away. "I can imagine," she replied a couple of seconds later. She stopped what she was doing and turned to Jane. "It serves them right. I'm sure you won't be teased about our love life for a little while at least."

Jane turned and made sure the blinds were closed and the door locked before she walked over behind the desk and pulled Maura up from her chair and into her. "I don't think they'll bring it up for at least a couple of days," she said with a smirk before giving Maura a steamy kiss. She pulled Maura into her even more so they were impossibly close and lowered her hands to Maura's ass and gave it a small squeeze.

"Jane… we _just_ got back from our honeymoon, love. As much as I love what you're doing right now, I'm afraid I just don't have the time for it now," Maura said apologetically. She wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and leaned in to kiss her back. "I wouldn't have a problem with continuing with this the moment we get home though," she finished, a smile on her lips as she rested her forehead against Jane's.

"I like the sound of that," Jane said. "Until then, I guess I just have to suck it up and go back to work. I don't know what you did to me on that vacation. I love work, and right now I can't seem to think about anything but ripping your clothes off and having you right here baby."

Maura gave a small chuckle. "Just because I'm not ripping your clothes off doesn't mean I'm not thinking the same thing, love. We have to get back into the swing of things and now look forward to our next vacation."

"Yeah, I hope it's soon," Jane stated.

"We can go somewhere for a few days between Christmas and New Year's Eve," Maura reasoned.

"Oh, I think I like that… You and me, secluded in a cabin somewhere, nothing to be seen for miles… nothing to do but lay in bed or in front of a fire…"

"No interruptions of any kind…" Maura filled in. "We can make it happen. Until then…"

"Alright, alright," Jane said in a sad tone. "I'm going back to work."

"Just remember what you're coming home to, love. That'll get you through the day," Maura said with a wink.

"I can't wait," Jane said before she unlocked the door and headed back to the bullpen and work.

* * *

**Let me hear it!=)**


	61. Chapter 60

**Here's another chapter peeps! I'll try my best to get another one up tonight=)**

* * *

A few more weeks went by, with both women up to their neck with work. They didn't know exactly the reason behind it, but it seemed like the beginning of the holiday season always brought out the crazies even more. There seemed to be more homicides as a result left and right and so the homicide department along with Maura seemed to be putting in a lot of overtime.

All three detectives were downstairs in the morgue observing the autopsy taking place to see if they could get any information as soon as was possible.

"We will get the results for ballistics as soon as possible," Maura stated as she removed her gloves. "Susie go ahead and put a rush on this one," she said as she turned to her senior lab technician.

"Right away Dr. Isles," Susie stated as she took the container with the bullet and fragments to the lab for processing and testing.

"So we can conclude we have a serial killer on our hands," Jane declared.

"I'd have to agree with you Jane, the MO seems to be exactly the same for the past three victims," Korsak agreed.

"We will not have any definitive data until we have the results back," Maura declared. "But the marks on the body appear to be the same. The lab should come back by the end of the day."

"I'll head back upstairs and see if we have anything else to work with in the meantime," Frost said as he turned and headed for the door.

"Yeah, we have to get back to work," Korsak said as he followed Frost out.

"I'll join you guys in a few minutes," Jane stated as she stayed behind.

"Alright," Frost gave a small nod and continued on his way.

"Hey, you alright baby?" Jane asked as she walked behind Maura and put her hands on Maura's shoulders. "You're so tense," she said as she began massaging Maura's arms and upper back. Maura leaned into Jane's touch and sighed in relief.

"I'm just tired. We're all tired. This case has taken a lot out of us," she stated mater-of-factly. "You must be just as tense my love," she said as she turned to Jane.

"I'm alright," Jane replied as she took Maura in her arms. Maura rested her head against Jane's chest and closed her eyes for a few moments.

"This feels good," she said. "I know you have to go back upstairs, but I have a really good idea for tonight. You, me, wine, and a relaxing bath… how does that sound?"

"I think that will do wonders for us both," Jane replied with a smile. It's my turn to leave on time today, so I'll come down here and get you, ok? Frost and Korsak are staying a little longer tonight and you know that means I'm the one working with Korsak tomorrow night."

"I know," Maura said with a sad tone to her voice. "I'll be ready when you come down. I'll be waiting," she said as she released Jane and gave her a quick kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you in a few hours baby," Jane said as she turned and headed back upstairs.

* * *

The couple drove home after the long workday. In order to make their life a little simpler that day they decided to pick up a pizza on their way home. Once dinner was had Maura went about preparing their bath while Jane went into their closet to take out their pajamas for the night.

"God this feels amazing," Jane stated with a sigh as she stepped into and sat in the tub. She opened her legs so that Maura could fit in front of her.

"It most certainly does," Maura agreed as she settled in between Jane's legs and leaned against her wife.

"This was one really good idea. You always have good ideas," Jane said as she lowered her face to Maura's shoulders and began kissing a trail up to her neck.

Maura moaned lightly, enjoying the feeling of Jane's lips on her body. "I figured this was a good way to relax our muscles, love. Give me a few minutes and we can trade places so I can give you a massage and work those knots away."

"You mean like this?" Jane asked as she began to rub Maura's shoulders gently, trying to will away the tension accumulated after the long work week. Maura continued to emit a moan here and there, completely and utterly relaxed as she took a sip of her wine before handing Jane the glass.

"That feels so good baby," she said. Jane had picked up the sponge and was washing down Maura's back and arms, letting the hot water work its magic. She continued to kiss Maura's neck before Maura turned her head and kissed her softly. "I've been thinking," Maura continued.

"Yeah? What have you been thinking about?" Jane asked as she continued to soap Maura's body.

"Well we've been married for a couple of months now… and I didn't know when it was time to have the baby talk… I thought I'd bring it up to see what you thought."

Jane didn't stop her movements as she replied. "Well I think now is as good a time as any. Did you want to start planning for a baby?"

"I don't know Jane. I thought that it was a decision we could make together. I know we've not been married long, but neither of us is getting any younger. We have to decide when, who is going to carry it, how we're going to work this out."

"I would love it if you carried our baby," Jane replied. "I've been thinking about it too, and I think that I'd love to see a pregnant you. You would be even more beautiful than you already are baby," she said as she kissed Maura's shoulder again.

"I would like to be the first to carry also," Maura replied. "But I have thought that I'd like to have at least two children; being an only child leaves much to be desired."

"I have to agree there; I don't want our kid to be an only child."

"Would you be open to carrying our second?" Maura asked.

"Of course I would," replied Jane instantly.

"I want a little you running around," Maura said with a smile.

"And I want a mini Maura running around the house too," Jane replied.

"So we're going to do this? We're going to start looking at donors?" Maura stated, hope filling her voice.

"We're going to start looking for a donor," Jane agreed.

Maura turned her head again and kissed Jane passionately. "Switch places with me, love. It's my turn, and I want to celebrate."

* * *

**What do you all think? It's baby planning time!=)**


	62. Chapter 61

**Here's another one peeps!**

* * *

"I've been waiting all day for this!" Jane called out as she walked into the house. She did the usual routine of putting away her badge and gun along with her jacket and headed into the kitchen. "Today is the day!"

Maura was going about the kitchen preparing dinner when Jane arrived. She turned to hug and kiss her wife hello. "I'm glad you got home early today, love. I've been waiting all day too. Are you hungry?"

"I'm really, really hungry. What'd you make for us baby?" Jane asked as she looked over to the stove.

"I made cordon bleu with steamed vegetables."

"God that smells delicious! I think I'm rubbing off on you with regards to our diet," Jane added playfully.

"I think you are," Maura replied. "Don't get me wrong, love. I really like these dishes myself, but we're going to have to throw in some healthy dishes in there too… especially when we get pregnant."

"I know Maur, I know. I'm going to enjoy it while they last!"

"Can you set the table please baby? Dinner is just about ready."

"Sure. What kind of wine did you want today?"

"I set the bottle aside in the fridge."

"Ok."

The two worked together in perfect harmony to get dinner served and ready. Jane poured them a glass of wine, sat next to her wife and got ready to dig in.

"So have you started looking yet?" Jane asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"No, I haven't. We agreed that we were going to look together, and that's what we're going to do," Maura replied.

Jane smiled. "I know that's what we'd agreed on, I just didn't know if you'd be able to wait for me. I know that I would've had some trouble with self control."

"This is a very important decision we have to make Jane. I want to go over every single option together."

"I know baby. This decision is going to affect the rest of our lives."

Once dinner was had and the dishes had been cleared and done, the two retreated with their wine to the living room. Jane had opened another bottle while Maura went about gathering the stack of files awaiting their review.

"Ok, so I did a search based on the criteria we agreed on and we have a total of 34 matches to go through… that's a lot!" Maura commented.

"Well we'll just have to narrow it down a bit more," Jane said as she put her glass down and extended her hand so Maura could give her a file.

"Let's go through our criteria again and maybe we can start discarding some of these candidates," Maura suggested.

"That's a good idea." Jane replied instantly.

"Well we had agreed that we wanted a man between the ages of 30-35, with at least a bachelor's degree, Caucasian, at least 5'10" with a good physique and clean medical history."

"That sounds about right to me," Jane agreed.

"What more did you want to add to the criteria?" Maura wondered.

"Really, as long as he's intelligent and healthy, that's the most important thing to me Maur. Did you have something specific you wanted to add?"

"We can take a look at hobbies. That may help…"

"He has to like sports! I would prefer it if he played at some point in his life."

"Ok that sounds well-rounded so far."

"Let's go through the files and see how many we can discard…" Jane began. Maura handed her half of the files and together they went through them, discarding the ones that didn't fit the criteria.

"Alright, that brings us down to 9," Maura stated. "That's a much more reasonable number to work with."

"I'm not really worried about the guy being too intelligent; with the baby having your DNA in it I know they'll be a little genius already," Jane reasoned.

"Let's go over the careers our prospects have chosen… we have two doctors, two lawyers, one chemical engineer, one writer, one architect, one professor and one graphic designer," Maura listed off.

"Which one of those can speak more than one language? I love that you're multilingual, I'd love for our baby to have that on both sides."

Maura looked over the files. "Hmm… that narrows it down to the architect, one doctor, the chemical engineer and the professor."

"The professor? Really?" Jane asked, impressed.

"Apparently he teaches linguistics and is fluent in 4 languages," Maura informed her.

"Let's take a look at the photos of these guys…" Jane started with the chemical engineer. "Nope, this guy isn't gonna cut it for me Maur. He looks like a mad scientist!" she said as she started laughing.

Maur looked over at the photo and laughed along with her wife. "I guess you're right there, love. No chemical engineer for us."

"I don't know about the other three… they're all fairly handsome… they have good genes…" Jane commented. "I don't know… ever since you mentioned the career it got my attention… tell me more about the architect."

"Black hair, blue eyes, 6'3", 181 lbs, 34 years old. He has a master's degree in architecture from Harvard University, fluent in English, German, French and Japanese. Played tennis in high school and in undergrad. He has a clean medical history and as far as we can see from the photo, looks to be in excellent shape."

"What's his ancestry?" Jane asked.

Maura looked over the information. "He's of French and Italian descent."

"I kinda like that…" Jane stated. She picked up his picture. "Can you see you and me having this guy's babies?" She asked her wife.

Maura read over his file once more and looked over the photo carefully. "He has kind eyes. I like that," she told Jane. "Yes, I think I can see us having this man's babies."

"So do we have our donor?" Jane asked enthusiastically.

Maura turned and looked at her wife right in the eyes. She broke out into a huge smile. "We have our donor!" she declared, taking Jane's face into her hands and kissing her wife in celebration.

* * *

**Alrighty, we have a donor! We're moving along smoothly! Last chapter for tonight. I'll try my best to post another asap. Should I not get to post one before Turkey Day, I wish my readers Jo, Janell, Cecilis, Celtic Wolf and every other reader on here who celebrates Thanksgiving a wonderful holiday filled with love and joy next to your family and loved ones!=)**

**As one of you put it, reviews are like crack for us writers! What'd you think of the chapter? Do you think Jane and Maura should have a boy or a girl? Let me hear it!=)**


	63. Chapter 62

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Did you miss me?:p JK. I did miss all of you! It's been strange and sad, not being able to write these last couple of days. I've been incredibly busy with Thanksgiving and then back to back events at work. This week will slow down a little so hopefully I'll have more time to write and can resume my usual posting 'schedule'.**

* * *

With their donor selected, Jane and Maura decided to take the necessary steps to achieve pregnancy as quick as possible. After consulting with doctors and making the determination that Maura was in optimal health for pregnancy, they began the IUI procedures.

They knew that getting pregnant was not something that was going to happen overnight and would require much patience. Four months went by and with it four failed pregnancy tests. Each time they looked at the results, Maura would get a little discouraged and would have to get a pep talk from Jane stating that they were on the right path and it would just take more time.

Both women continued with their busy workload, trying to keep their lives as normal as possible. It was a late afternoon in April when Jane got a text from Maura.

_Hey love, finished early so I'm heading home. I'll have dinner ready by the time you get there. Love you._

Jane had indeed found the text a little surprising because of the work schedule they were now keeping but said nothing against it and promised to see her wife later on that night.

It was a little after 7 o'clock when Jane walked through the doors of their home, exhausted after a long day. She was certainly looking forward to dinner, but noticed that the kitchen was spotless and unused when she made her way inside the house.

"Jane, are you home?" Maura's voice could be heard from upstairs.

"Yes babe, just got here, I'm coming up," Jane replied as she headed for the stairs. "I don't mean to sound all demanding and such but I was under the impression you were making dinner. I'm really hungry!" She walked into the bedroom to find Maura sitting on the edge of the bed. A sense of unease came over her. "What's the matter Maur? Are you ok?"

"I don't know how to answer that. Physically I'm ok; I'm just nervous and excited," Maura replied quickly.

"What's going on?" Jane asked again as she took her wife's hands in hers.

"I wasn't feeling all that well at work today. We did have a light schedule so I came home early. I didn't mention anything earlier because I didn't want to worry you. I'm late…"

Jane's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "How late Maur?" She asked with a small smile.

"Four days…"

"Four days?! And you haven't said anything to me?" She questioned her wife.

"You know what the last few months have been like Jane. I didn't want to mention anything until at least a few days had passed. We've had a lot of disappointments already."

"Have you taken the test yet?" Jane asked.

"No, I haven't. I wanted to wait until you got home to do so," came Maura's reply.

"Go ahead and do it; I'll wait until you're done then call me in there."

"Alright."

"Hey," Jane called out to her. Maura turned around. Jane stood from the bed and kissed her wife before hugging her close. "We're in this together Maur, whatever happens. I love you; and if this doesn't work, we'll keep trying, ok?"

Maura nodded as she tried to keep her feelings under control. She let go of Jane's arms and headed into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, she called out for Jane.

Jane, who had been pacing for those two minutes, rushed into the bathroom as soon as she heard Maura's voice. "How long do we have to wait for?" Jane asked, already knowing the answer.

"Three minutes."

"Why do I feel like these are the longest three minutes of my life?" Jane asked.

"Because it feel like that every time we do this," Maura replied logically. "I feel the same way. Talk about something, maybe it will get our mind off it until it's time to read the results."

Jane wracked her brain for a moment trying to think of what to say. "Frankie's birthday is coming up. I thought we could do something nice for him… or maybe we can all just go out to a nice dinner and celebrate."

Maura smiled, thankful for having something to talk about. "I think it would be nice to have a party for him here. It can just be the family and our friends; do you think he would enjoy that?" she asked.

"I think he would. You know Frankie, Maur. He's very much like me. He doesn't do the big attention parties and such. I'm sure he'll love it."

"We can plan for it then. Maybe Angela would like to help."

"I'll talk to her. I know that it's been over half a year since we got married but you have come to know ma even better. I really hope she continues to warm up to us… hopefully she can be her old self someday… maybe this baby will help with that. You know how she always went off about wanting grandchildren."

"Well she does already have TJ," Maura reasoned.

"Yeah Maur, but even after TJ was born she always gave me crap about wanting me to give her grandkids. Maybe we can finally get her to be like she used to with news of a baby. Is it time yet?"

Maura looked at her watch. "Yes…" she said nervously.

"Do you want to look or should I?" Jane asked.

"I don't think I can look," Maura replied. "You look."

Jane took the three steps to the counter and lifted the testing strip. After looking at the box to read the instructions one more time, she looked back at her wife.

Maura's face fell. "It didn't work," she said.

Jane enveloped Maura in her arms and kissed her wife lovingly. She rested her forehead against the blonde's, before revealing a megawatt smile. "It's positive, Maur."

"What?!" Maura took the stick in her hands and stared at it. She looked back up at Jane with a surprised look. "It worked?! We're pregnant?!" she asked.

"We're pregnant," Jane replied as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Maura's eyes watered too and soon enough both women were crying tears of joy. "We're going to have a baby," Maura declared, as she stepped into her wife's arms once again and held on tight.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Let me hear it!=)**


	64. Chapter 63

**Here's the next chapter everyone! Enjoy!=)**

* * *

"Please remove your clothing and change into the gown. Go ahead and lay down on the examination table; the doctor will be with you shortly Dr. Isles," the nurse stated as she let Maura get settled and began to leave the room.

"Thank you nurse," came Maura's reply. She turned to look at Jane, who was standing beside the examination table. "I'm really glad you were able to get the time off work to be here with me, love," Maura stated as she began undressing.

"Of course I was going to get the time; this is huge! I want to be here for every single one of them. You need a hand to get up on these?" Jane asked, referring to the stirrups. "They look really uncomfortable."

Maura finished getting undressed and changed into the gown. "No, I think I have it, thank you." She sat on the edge of the table before turning and lifting her legs onto the stirrups. "You're right; they're very uncomfortable… and quite invasive."

"Well with what they're about to do I'm sure they want to make it as invasive as possible," Jane reasoned. "I'm sorry you're so uncomfortable baby," she added.

"I'm just going to have to get used to it I suppose. We do have a few of these to go through," Maura replied logically.

"You're right, I'm just not looking forward to going through it myself," Jane added. "No matter. What's important is that today we get to see our little peanut!"

Maura smiled brightly. "I'm very excited about that."

"So am I," Jane replied with a smile as well.

A few minutes later, the obstetrician finally knocked and made her presence known.

"Good afternoon ladies, my apologies for keeping you waiting. I'm Dr. Michelle Roth," she introduced.

"I'm Dr. Maura Isles, and this is my wife, Jane Rizzoli," Maura introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Shall we begin?" she asked the couple.

"Please, let's," Maura replied. Jane had just nodded and held onto Maura's hand.

"Ok, this gel is going to feel a little cold, but it should warm up fairly quickly," she said to Maura before she squirted some clear gel onto Maura's stomach. She quickly grabbed the wand, handled it expertly and began her exam. About a minute later, she turned the screen she was looking at and directed it at the awaiting couple. "There," she said, as she pointed to a little blob on the screen, "is your baby."

Jane and Maura stared at the screen, fascinated by what they were seeing. "That's our baby," Jane said as she leaned in to kiss Maura softly on her temple. Maura sighed and nodded along with her wife.

"Everything is looking to be in excellent shape so far," Dr. Roth continued. "As far as I can tell you're approximately 6 weeks along. Give me a minute, we may be able to find a heartbeat," she said as she went back to work.

Jane observed the woman's face. She seemed to be in deep concentration. A minute or so later, a small smile appeared on her face as she raised the volume of the machine. A loud, fast thumping could be heard throughout the room.

"That's the baby's heartbeat?" Jane asked, completely in awe.

Dr. Roth and Maura both nodded. "It is," Maura replied, awe evident in her own voice.

"It's so fast… why is it so fast?" Jane wondered.

"That's going to be normal throughout the pregnancy," the doctor replied. "Your baby has a strong, healthy heartbeat so everything is truly as good as can be expected. Your expected due date is December sixth. We will make routine appointments in the mean time and make sure that everything is progressing smoothly. Do you have any questions for me right now?"

Jane and Maura looked at one another. "No doctor, I think we're good for right now," replied Jane.

"Great! Give me a couple of minutes and I'll have your baby's first photo for you."

"Thank you doctor," replied Maura as she turned and smiled at Jane.

A few minutes later, the doctor had gone and Maura was in the process of changing clothes once more. Jane sat on the now empty table as she looked at the ultrasound photo.

"That's our peanut," she said as she looked at the photo adoringly. Maura had finished dressing and stood by her side as she too looked at the photo.

"That's our peanut," Maura replied as she leaned in to kiss Jane.

* * *

Three weeks went by. Maura and Jane had continued with their normal work schedule as usual, though it wasn't long before morning sickness hit Maura hard. She'd expected something to change, though the ferocity with which the nausea hit her day after day went beyond her expectations… and in the worst of ways. By the fourth week, it seemed like it had gotten to the point where it was manageable and she had a better handle on her body.

She, along with Jane and Angela had planned Frankie's birthday celebration. By the time the day of the party came around she was 11 weeks pregnant and felt alright. It was to be a very private and small affair at their home. Aside from the Rizzolis, the only other guests had been Frost, Korsak, Cavanaugh, Martinez and a couple of Frankie's friends from the drug unit. The night had been a success. After a delicious dinner prepared by Maura and Angela, they sat around in clusters and talked shop.

"Thank you for a great party," Frankie said to Maura and Jane as they sat on the couch after the guests had gone. Only the Rizzoli family remained.

"It was our pleasure Frankie, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Maura replied with a smile.

"I couldn't help but notice… you weren't drinking any wine tonight Maura. Is there something you and my sister want to tell me?" Frankie asked excitedly.

Maura and Jane looked at one another. Jane gave Maura a small nod, and both women turned their attention back to Frankie.

"Well we didn't want to say anything until I got past the first trimester, but there is no point in hiding it now… Jane and I are expecting!" Maura stated happily.

Frankie's eyes popped open and a huge smile lit up his face. He rose from the couch and wrapped Maura up in his arms before he turned and did the same with Jane. "I'm going to be an uncle again?!" he asked.

"You sure are," Jane replied once her brother had set her back down.

"Ma! Tommy! You gotta hear this!"

"Frankie! What have I said about yelling inside the house?" Angela called out from the kitchen.

"Just get over here ma! You don't want to miss this!" he shouted again.

"What's all the excitement about?" Tommy asked as he walked back into the living room from the restroom.

Frankie waited until Tommy and Angela both walked into the living room. "Maura and Jane… they're gonna have a baby! Maura's pregnant!"

"What?! Really?! Wow! Congratulations!" Tommy said as he hugged and kissed both his sisters happily.

Everyone turned to read Angela's expression. She stood still as a statue, with her eyes moving back and forth between Maura and Jane. "It's true? You're going to have a baby?" she asked the two women.

"Yes ma, Maura's eleven weeks along…" Jane replied.

"Jane… you're finally going to make me a grandmother?" Angela directed her question towards her eldest.

"Yes ma, FINALLY," Jane replied with a laugh.

Angela walked up to her and gave her a hug and kiss before turning to Maura and doing the same. "I'm so happy for you girls! Motherhood is a blessing! Congratulations!" she said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"This has got to be the best birthday ever!" Frankie stated as the Rizzolis gathered up for a group hug in celebration.

* * *

**So I have a couple of important days coming up... gonna find out if I'm getting my head and neck cut open again for another surgery. The nerves haven't been nice to me lately... Writing definitely takes my mind off it so I'm going to try my best to get some more chapters out to you all. Hopefully they'll still read alright;)**


	65. Chapter 64

**Here's another one everybody!**

* * *

Maura reached the end of her first trimester in excellent shape. She and Jane had gone to another doctor's visit and everything seemed to continue going perfectly. Her eating habits hadn't really changed; she still ate very healthy and stayed off the things pregnant women usually have a hard time giving up.

The only difficult thing for her to give up had been wine. Since she had been an avid wine connoisseur and had a glass regularly with dinner, it had been hard to go cold turkey practically overnight. Jane was amazed at her wife's exercise and diet regimen and overall the willpower she had to continue with it. It was due to this that she was surprised by Maura one night into her fourth month of pregnancy. They were in bed sleeping when Maura suddenly called out Jane's name.

"Jane?" she said, to no answer. "Jane?" she tried again a little louder.

"Hmm… what? What's going on?" Jane turned to Maura, still half asleep. "What's wrong Maur?"

"I'm having a craving…" Maura started.

Jane was more alert now; she turned to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand: 2:14 am. "It's late Maur…"

"I know, I'm sorry… I just can't get it to go away," Maura said, as she began to sob.

"Shh, don't cry baby, it's ok. I'm just surprised is all. You never get cravings…"

"I know, I don't know why I'm getting them now," Maura continued.

"It's ok. What are you craving?" Jane asked, secretly praying that whatever Maura wanted was feasible.

"I want chocolate…"

"We don't have any in the house; you never let me have any here," Jane replied instantly. She took a quick look at Maura's face. "But I can go get you some right now. Chocolate is easy enough to find."

"There's a specific one I want though… I want Milka's milk chocolate with whole hazelnuts."

"Milka what?" Jane asked. "I've never even heard of it."

"I had it when I was in boarding school in France, and I know they sell it here because I've seen it at the grocery store I've just never made to buy it again."

"Ok, well just tell me where to go and I'll get it for you baby."

"There's a 24 hour place called 'gourmet express' in Cambridge; I've seen it there before."

Jane got out of bed and headed for the closet. "I know where that is." She quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She exited the closet and went to kiss Maura goodbye. "I'll be back soon baby."

Maura smiled at her. "Thank you, love."

Jane smiled back. "No problem," she said as she headed out. She quickly made her way downstairs, out of the house and into her car. It didn't seem like it was going to be that big of a problem getting Maura her craving. If she was honest with herself, she had been expecting much worse than chocolate.

A short drive later, she found herself inside the aforementioned store, thanking God that it was open 24 hours. She quickly made her way to where the chocolate was.

"Milka! There it is! Milka milk chocolate, white chocolate, white chocolate with hazelnuts, caramel with hazelnuts, truffles and almonds… where the hell is the milk chocolate with hazelnuts?!" Jane cursed inwardly and did another search to no avail. She quickly grabbed one of each and went to the register.

"How are you this evening?" The cashier asked as she started bagging the items.

"I'm having a rough night actually. I'm looking for a specific kind of chocolate. Do you have any idea where I can find the Milka milk chocolate with whole hazelnuts?" Jane asked, hopeful.

The cashier stopped what she was doing and thought for a moment. "Not any place that will be open right now," she replied. "We carry the milk chocolate with chopped hazelnuts but we're out at the moment."

"I don't even know if that would do, honestly. My pregnant wife is having cravings and she asked for that specific kind of chocolate."

"Yeah, it's hard to find European chocolate in many places at this time of night."

"Thanks for your help anyway," Jane stated as she got back her change.

"Don't mention it, I hope you can find what you're looking for," the cashier replied.

Jane grabbed a hold of the bag and began walking away.

"Actually… if I'm not mistaken, I think I have seen that chocolate before… I saw it at the walmart over in Southie."

"Man, all the way over there?! I guess it's worth a shot. Thanks!" Jane said and headed back to her car. Southie wasn't exactly the place you wanted to be at 3 in the morning, but cravings were cravings so off she went.

The chocolate aisle at walmart seemed a lot more familiar to her than the one at the previous store. Since she already knew what she was looking for, it was easier for her to spot the purple wrapping.

"Milk chocolate with _chopped_ hazelnuts… you have got to be kidding me! What's the damned difference?!" Jane yelled internally. "Hazelnuts are hazelnuts!" She grabbed a few bars paid at the register and quickly made her way back home.

She entered the house and quickly made her way up the stairs. She went into the bedroom to find that Maura was no longer in bed. "Maur?" she asked aloud.

"I'm in here Jane," came Maura's reply from the bathroom.

Jane walked the few steps over and opened the door to find Maura resting in the tub.

"I craved a bath when you left so I got one running… do you want to join me?" she asked her wife.

"Sure, that's sounds great," Jane replied. She began to undress. "I went to that store you told me to and they didn't have the chocolate you wanted, so I bought every other Milka kind they carried." Maura's face dropped and she looked like she was about to start sobbing again. "Luckily, the cashier told me she'd seen it at this other store so I went over and found it," Jane continued. "Here you go baby," she said as she handed Maura the chocolate bar.

"This one has chopped hazelnuts," Maura stated.

"I know, that's the only kind I could find. Apparently that particular brand of chocolate is difficult to find at this time of night. I hope it's still alright," Jane said.

"Chopped hazelnuts do taste differently, but this is great nonetheless. Thank you love; I didn't mean to cause so much trouble by getting you up in the middle of the night just for some chocolate."

"It's ok Maur. I understand that you're going to get cravings, and I'm happy to oblige whenever possible. I was just starting to freak out thinking that I wouldn't be able to find it…" Jane said as she settled between Maura's legs.

Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's thin frame and hugged her close. She turned her wife around and kissed her deeply. "Even if you hadn't found it Jane, the simple act of you going out and getting me something just because I'm craving it speaks volumes to me. Thank you," she replied as she opened the wrapper and took a piece of chocolate into her mouth. She moaned loudly. "Wow… have you ever tried this before, Jane?" she asked.

"I can't say that I have, no…" Jane replied. Maura cut off a piece and fed it to her wife. "I must admit it is quite delicious," Jane agreed. "Definitely worth the trip."

"You know I'm not huge on chocolate, but when I do eat it, this is what I prefer… I don't know why."

"It's quite milky and the hazelnuts add a great taste to it. I can see why you like it so."

They continued eating the chocolate and enjoying the hot bath.

"You know what other craving came over me when you were gone?" Maura asked Jane.

"I've no idea," Jane responded, wondering what her wife could possibly want.

"You," Maura replied, as she brought their bodies together once more and palmed one of Jane's breasts as her other hand reached down to her wife's center.

"Well I'm happy to inform that I'm certainly willing to continue satisfying that craving at any time of day or night," Jane replied, as she settled in and enjoyed her wife's advances.

* * *

**Don't get me wrong, I love my American chocolate. On one of my trips to Spain I stumbled across Milka and it was AMAZING! If you're into chocolate, I recommend you give it a try, it's quite good!=)**


	66. Chapter 65

**Thanks for the well wishes with my health peeps; it is truly appreciated! No surgery for the time being, so I'm gonna have to suck it up and deal with the pain. Here's another chapter!=)**

* * *

"I need those results as soon as possible; let me know as soon as something becomes available," Maura said as she walked towards her office.

"We'll get right on it Dr. Isles," Susie replied as she quickly turned and left the room.

Maura went into her office and immediately got to work on the reports she already had. After she'd finished with half the reports, she stopped what she was doing, laid back in the chair, closed her eyes and tried to relax.

The pregnancy was taking a physical toll on her body. She was still able to go through a full work day without any problems, yet she was exhausted by the time she got home. Today seemed to be a particularly rough day for her, yet she didn't know why. She and Jane had both gotten enough sleep the night before and hadn't had any interruptions throughout the night. She had her balanced meals as always and made sure to have her healthy snacks during the day in the event she or the baby got hungry. She grabbed her cell phone and sent Jane a text.

_Are you too busy to come down for a few minutes?_

Jane was upstairs working on the latest case. She, along with Frost and Korsak, were awaiting the results of the testing Maura had sent off. With not much else to go on until the results were received, they stood around the board, going over facts and trying to find another lead when her phone went off. She looked down at it and frowned; Maura knew the trouble they were having and wouldn't text unless it was something important.

_I'm on my way down._

"Hey guys, something's up with Maura. Give me a few minutes alright?" Jane said as she headed for the door.

"Sure Jane, hope everything is ok," replied Korsak.

Deciding not to wait for the elevator, she headed straight for the stairs and raced her way down to the morgue. She wasn't surprised to find the main room empty so she headed directly towards Maura's office.

"Hey Maur, what's up?"

Maura turned her chair in Jane's direction, her face pale.

"I don't know what's going on Jane; I don't feel very well."

Jane rushed to her side instantly and kneeled in front of her. "What's the problem? Is something hurting?" Jane asked with a worried look.

"No, I'm not in pain. I just feel nauseous and a little dizzy," the blonde replied.

"I don't like the sound of that Maura. Let me go tell the guys I'm taking the rest of the day and I'll get you home," Jane stated as she began to get back to full height.

"No Jane, that's not necessary. I know you are all very busy with the case and I don't want to interrupt that," Maura answered quickly.

"You need to get home, and I don't want you driving in that condition. Do you think that you may need to go to the doctor?" Jane asked.

"No, I don't think that is needed either. I'm sure it'll pass with time; I just need to go home. Don't worry, I'll take a cab so I don't have to drive and I'll just wait for you at home, ok?"

"I still don't feel comfortable Maur…" Jane continued.

"I'll text you as soon as I get home and I won't do anything except lay down. I'll be fine Jane. Can you just get Susie in here for me? I have to give her some instructions so that she can handle the reports when they are ready."

"Sure, let me go get her," Jane replied as she left the office and quickly went in search of the lab tech.

"What can I do for you Dr. Isles?" Susie asked once she and Jane returned a couple of minutes later.

"I'm not feeling very well so I'm going to take the remainder of the day off. Can you please make sure detective Rizzoil gets the results of the testing as soon as they come in? I'd also like for you to e-mail me a copy so they can call in the event there are any questions."

"I'll take care of it Dr. Isles. I hope you feel better," Susie replied. "Let me know if there is anything else you need."

"Thank you Susie," Maura replied as she got up from her chair and about gathering her things.

"You're going to text me as soon as you get home, ok? I still don't like you leaving alone…" Jane continued.

"Don't worry Jane, I'll be ok. It must just be tiredness. We've had a rough schedule lately and my body is trying to adjust to everything. I'll text you the minute I get home, I promise."

"Come on, I'll walk with you upstairs and get you a cab," Jane stated.

The two women made their way towards the main lobby. They ran into Frankie on the way out.

"Hey Frankie, does Martinez have you on anything right now?" Jane asked.

"Nah, I was just about to take my lunch break," Frankie replied. "What's up?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could give Maura a lift home? She's not feeling very well and I'd feel better if you took her instead of getting her in a cab. She won't let me take her."

"Because it isn't necessary Jane," Maura repeated.

"Of course it is," Frankie threw back at her. "Don't worry Jane, I'll get her home," Frankie told his sister. He turned to Maura, "You're getting as stubborn as she is; don't make me knock you out too," he joked.

Maura smiled as much as she could. "Remember I'm carrying your niece or nephew," she replied.

"Good point. Come on," he said as she held out his arm to give her support, "let's go."

Maura took his arm before turning and giving Jane a quick kiss goodbye.

"Take care of her Frankie, I owe you one," Jane said to her brother as they began to walk away.

"No problem," replied Frankie as he helped Maura down the stairs and towards his cruiser.

A short and quiet drive later, they were back at the house. Frankie made sure to help Maura out of the car, into the house and helped her get situated on the sofa.

"Is there anything I can get you before I leave?" he asked.

"No Frankie, I'm alright. Thank you for driving me," Maura said sincerely.

"It's no problem at all. Glad to help out. I just hope you feel better. Let me know if you need anything alright? It doesn't matter what time it is."

"I will. Thanks again," Maura said with a smile.

"Sure sis. Gotta go back to work, I'll see you soon," he said as he reached down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before making his way out.

Maura made to grab her phone to text Jane, but remembered that she'd left it in her purse on top of the table by the entrance to the house. Cursing inwardly, she slowly rose from the sofa and made her way towards the foyer. She stopped for a few seconds, the world spinning around her. She closed her eyes and tried to will the nausea away. A few moments later she took another couple of steps. She could do nothing but reach out to the table that was too far away before she collapsed.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	67. Chapter 66

**Got this posted as soon as I could peeps! I've had a heavy workload lately:(**

* * *

Jane was still working with Frost and Korsak back at headquarters when she felt her phone vibrate announcing an incoming call. Looking at the caller ID, she saw that it was Frankie.

"What's up Frankie? How's Maura?" she asked hurriedly.

"She's fine Jane. I just left the house. She stayed on the couch and I made sure she didn't need anything before I left," Frankie responded.

"That's weird, she promised to text me when she got there and I haven't gotten anything yet."

"She did look fairly tired, maybe she just fell asleep," he replied.

"Yeah, maybe. I'm going to give her a call anyway, I want to make sure she's ok. Thanks again for driving her," she told her brother.

"Sure Jane, not a problem. I'll see you later."

Jane hung up the call and dialed Maura's cell phone; no answer. That was strange; Maura always answered her phone. She hung up and tried again only to be sent to voicemail once more. A bad feeling hit the pit of her stomach. She quickly called Frankie back.

"Frankie, it's me. I need you to go back to the house!"

"Why Jane, what's wrong?"

"Maura isn't answering the phone and it isn't like her. Even if she were asleep, she'd still answer because it'd wake her up. She didn't look well, I just want to make sure she's alright and you're closer to the house than I am. Please go back, I'm on my way."

"I'm headed back now," Frankie replied before hanging up the phone and turning back towards Maura and Jane's house.

"Something's wrong. I gotta go, I have to see Maura," Jane said to Korsak and Frost as she grabbed her jacket.

"What's the matter Jane?" Korsak asked, worried.

"Maura wasn't feeling well earlier and I asked Frankie to drive her home. I tried calling her and she's not answering; that's not like her. I just want to make sure she's alright. I'll call later," she said as she headed out.

"Ok, keep us posted. I hope Maura's alright," Korsak replied.

"Let us know if you need anything Jane," replied Frost.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

Frankie got out of his car and rushed up to the front door of the house. He rang the doorbell and waited… nothing. He rang the doorbell once again… nothing. He listened for some kind of noise or indication that there was anything going on inside to no avail. He tried to look inside through the frosted glass and saw Maura on the ground a few feet away.

"Shit! Maura!" He fumbled with his keys until he found the one Jane had given him for emergencies and let himself inside. He rushed to Maura's side and kneeled before her. Maura was unconscious, face down and unresponsive. He gently turned her over and checked her airway. She was still breathing. "Maura… Maura!" he cried as he lightly tapped her cheek. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency," the operator answered.

"I need an ambulance at 4921 Pinckney street! My sister in law is pregnant and unconscious! It looks like she fainted!" Frankie blurted out quickly.

"An ambulance will be there shortly, sir. Try to remain calm. Is she breathing?" the operator asked.

"Yes, it's slow, but she's breathing," he replied anxiously.

"Do not move her, just make sure her airway isn't blocked; the paramedics are already on their way."

"Please hurry!" Frankie said before hanging up. He quickly dialed Jane.

"Frankie, I'm on the way, how's Maura?" Jane said instantly.

"She's not good Jane. I found her on the floor, it looks like she fainted…" he replied in a shaky voice.

"What?! Is she ok? Is she awake?" Jane cried, panic filling her voice.

"No, she's breathing, but she's still unconscious. I've already called for an ambulance and they're on their way."

"Mass Gen is the closest one to the house. Tell them to take her there and I'll meet you there. I won't make it to the house in time to meet the ambulance and there is no time to waste. Stay with her Frankie," Jane pleaded.

"I will Jane," Frankie promised.

Jane hung up the phone and turned on her siren as she hurriedly did a u-turn and rushed over to the hospital; traffic laws and unauthorized use of siren be damned. She needed to get to Maura.

Frankie met her halfway in the waiting room as soon as she arrived at the emergency room.

"Where is she?" Jane demanded.

"She's getting examined by a doctor. She's hasn't regained consciousness yet," Frankie replied with a solemn look on his face.

"I need to see her!" Jane cried.

"We can't go in there Jane. We have to wait," Frankie stated.

"Oh my God Frankie! How did this happen?!" she asked frantically.

"I don't know what happened, Jane. She looked fine when I left her. It was only a matter of minutes. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left her alone," Frankie replied, reproaching himself.

"This isn't your fault Frankie. I should've been with her. I should've made her come to get checked when she told me she wasn't feeling well," Jane said as she sat down on a nearby chair, her hands on her knees.

"This isn't your fault either Jane," Frankie said as he put his arm around his sister. "She's going to be fine, you'll see."

"She has to be ok, she has to be," Jane said as she brought her hands up to her face. Tears began rolling down her cheeks.

A few minutes later, a doctor came out of one of the exam rooms.

"Family of Maura Isles?" he asked.

Jane and Frankie instantly rose to their feet.

"I'm her wife," Jane stated. "How is she doctor?"

"It appears that she had a hypoglycemic episode. Her body went into shock and she lost consciousness. We have her on an IV and are working on getting her glucose level back up. I thought it best to sedate her so that her body can rest. She needs to regain her energy."

"What about the baby?" Jane asked nervously. "Is the baby ok?"

"It appears that the fall was not as traumatic as we originally thought. One of our obstetricians has examined your wife. The fall isn't what we're worried about; what's worrisome is the hypoglycemia and how that can affect the baby. There are a number of problems this can cause which include abnormalities and malformations, problems with cognitive development and other things. Has this ever happened before?" the doctor asked Jane.

"No, never. I don't understand how or why this happened. Maura's diet is impeccable. She's the healthiest person I know, and that was even before the pregnancy."

"It could due to something other than her diet. She may be overworking herself too much or not getting enough rest or sleep. There are several things that can cause your glucose level to drop."

"We have had a heavy workload lately and she hasn't slowed down," Jane replied.

"We are going to monitor her closely for the next 24 to 48 hours to make sure that there is no risk of miscarriage. I recommend that we keep her sedated for the time being so that her body can regenerate and she can rest properly."

"Whatever you think is best doctor," Jane replied.

"I'm going to have her moved up to a room. I'll have the obstetrician come talk to you later on today about her care and what she advises from here. Do you have any other questions for me?" the doctor asked.

"When can I see her?" Jane asked anxiously.

"You can see her as soon as we get her moved. You can follow the nurses when they wheel the gurney up to the room."

"Thank you doctor," Jane replied as she shook the man's hand.

About twenty minutes later a group of nurses went into the exam room and brought Maura out on the gurney. Jane and Frankie followed them up to the 6th floor and into the private room where Maura would be staying. Once she was situated, Frankie made to go outside.

"I'm gonna call everyone and let them know Maura is ok. I'll be right outside for whatever you need Jane," Frankie told his sister.

"Sure Frankie, thank you," she said as she went back to her wife.

Maura lay on the hospital bed asleep, her baby bump barely showing. Monitors of all kinds were hooked up to her to monitor her and the baby's health. Jane took a look around and got overwhelmed with what her wife was going through.

"God Maura, why did this happen? How did this happen?" Jane wondered aloud, eyes getting watery once more. She took Maura's free hand in hers and kissed it softly. Maura's breathing was back to normal; she looked peaceful. "You and the baby have to be alright, do you hear me? Please sweetheart, fight for us," she pleaded as she held onto her wife and cried.

* * *

**thank you all for the reviews and continued support!:) Share your thoughts with me everyone!=)**


	68. Chapter 67

**Here's the next chapter everyone! Thanks for reading=)**

* * *

The doctors and nurses continued monitoring Maura overnight. Her glucose level had gone back to its normal state. The obstetrician in charge of her care seemed to think it was a one-time occurrence but still made the nurses check it regularly. It seemed as if the accident had been due to exhaustion. Maura was carefully and slowly weaned off the sedatives she had been on and awoke the early the following morning.

She opened her eyes and found everything to be a big blur. As she tried to get everything to focus, she turned to see her wife's wild black hair. Jane's hand rested on her own as she faced away from Maura, fast asleep. She blinked a few more times and everything became clearer. She gently squeezed Jane's hand and waited. "Jane?" she said, her voice raspy, as she tried to squeeze Jane's hand again.

Jane's head flew up in an instant. "Maura?" Jane asked. "Thank God you're awake. How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

Maura shook her head slowly. "I'm not in pain. What am I doing here? What happened?"

"You fainted after Frankie took you home yesterday… you don't remember anything?" Jane wondered.

"No, I can't remember what happened. Is the baby ok?!" Maura asked as she instinctively lowered her hands to her baby bump.

"It's ok Maura, the baby is fine for now. The doctors wanted to keep you in observation to make sure that there was no danger of a miscarriage. You suffered from an episode of hypoglycemia, they just wanted to make sure everything was alright," Jane said as she covered Maura's hands with hers.

"Hypoglycemia?" Maura asked.

Jane nodded. "The doctors said it must've been due to exhaustion; they can't think of another reason that would apply to you."

Maura tried to relax a bit and laid her head back on the pillow. "I suppose that does make sense," she said aloud. "I know I've been very tired after work for the last couple of weeks but I didn't realize it was this bad."

"You need to take it easy Maur. I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to you or our little peanut. The doctor isn't recommending bed rest yet but she did say that you were going to have to make some changes," Jane stated.

Maura nodded slowly. "I know Jane. I'm so sorry; you know that I would never have done anything to intentionally put our baby at risk. I was just trying to do my job."

"I know that Maur, and while we all had quite the scare, I'm glad that everything is alright. Just promise me you'll take it easy, ok? We'll talk to whomever we need to so that you can have a lighter work schedule and not have to be on your feet for so many consecutive hours. We all know that it is you who is best at the M.E. position, but we're going to have to suck it up and deal with another medical examiner until you get better… perhaps even after you come back from maternity leave. This baby is too important for us both to endanger it," Jane reasoned.

"I know Jane, and believe me I wholeheartedly agree with you. I'll do the necessary paperwork and calls to make sure that I have a lighter schedule, love. This will not happen again if I can help it."

"I know it won't Maur." Jane reached in and kissed her wife on the cheek. "Now we just have to wait and see what the doctor says and ask when we can take you home."

"I hope it's soon; but I don't want to leave until we're absolutely sure the baby is ok."

"I agree."

The attending doctor came by a couple of hours later and declared Maura to be in good health and well enough to go home pending one last ultrasound from OB. He signed the necessary paperwork on his behalf and had OB paged to the room. It wasn't for another hour or so that a nurse brought in an ultrasound machine and advised the couple that the doctor would be in shortly; the OB walked in 30 minutes later.

"Good afternoon ladies. I understand you're feeling better?" she asked referring to Maura.

"Yes doctor, I feel perfectly fine. I just want to make sure our baby is ok," Maura replied.

"All the other tests we've run and the previous ultrasound point towards the baby being in good health. Let's take one final look and hopefully we can get you on the way home," the doctor stated as she prepared the wand.

Maura was familiar enough with the procedure already having had a couple of ultrasounds by then.

"Everything looks to be in great shape. There isn't any indication of trauma to the baby. I'm going to have to ask that you take it easy at work from now on. The hypoglycemic episode you had was more than likely due to exhaustion. You were lucky this time since there seems to be no permanent damage done but don't make a habit of it. The last thing you want is to have your baby face unnecessary risks."

"I will be more careful doctor, you can be sure of that," Maura replied.

"Have you been informed of the sex yet?" she asked as she turned to look at Maura and Jane.

"No, we haven't," Jane replied quickly. "The last time we went to the doctor they told us it was too early to determine the baby's sex."

"Would you like to know what you're having?" the doctor asked with a smile.

Maura and Jane looked at one another, eyes filled with hope and smiles lighting up their faces. After a quick nod to each other, they turned their attention back to the doctor. "Yes we would, doctor," Maura replied.

"It's a boy," the doctor announced.

"We're having a boy!" Jane cried, excitement filling her voice instantly. She turned to Maura and savored the moment before kissing her wife full on the lips.

"It's a boy!" Maura repeated to smiles all around.

* * *

**Today has royally SUCKED for me. My house got broken into while I was about a 4 hour drive away. It got trashed but luckily not many things were stolen. For those who live by yourself or own your home: an alarm is an excellent thing to have!**

**Let me know what you think of the chapter; I could definitely use some cheering up!=)**


	69. Chapter 68

**Thanks for the well wishes everyone. Had it not been for the alarm I'm sure I would've been much worse off. **

**Here's another chapter!=)**

* * *

The months that followed Maura's collapse were much better. She had spoken to the governor and had managed to get a lighter workload. She still handled the majority of the homicide cases but delegated a portion of those and the rest of the non-homicide related autopsies to other medical examiners. Susie had turned into a huge help for the doctor. They worked together more often than before and not only had the lab tech learned so much from her mentor and idol, but had taken a good amount of the workload off as well.

The end of the ninth month of pregnancy soon came for the couple. Maura had expected to not only go a full term, but to possibly even go over the nine months since this was her first pregnancy. Regardless of when the baby would come, they were ready for him. Jane and she had taken it upon themselves to turn the guest bedroom into the nursery since it made the most sense. Jane had enlisted Tommy's expertise when it came to painting and they'd painted the baby's room a baby blue color. They'd bought all the furniture and assembled it, filled the bookshelves Maura insisted on with children's nursery rhymes and books and made the room as welcoming as could be.

"I don't know Maur, but I seriously think you should start your maternity leave. We had that false alarm with the Braxton Hicks thingy last week… don't you think you ought to start slowing down?" Jane asked her wife as they got ready for bed.

"I understand what you're saying, love. I have decided to step back from performing any autopsies. I'll just be going into work to handle paperwork and sign off on reports. That isn't bad at all," Maura reasoned.

"That is a little better I have to admit," Jane replied. "But I would still feel a lot more comfortable if you were here resting."

"What if my water were to break while you were at work?" Maura asked.

"Then I'd come rushing over here! Or I would meet you at the hospital. We'd work something out," Jane said.

"Be reasonable Jane. I know that I'm fully capable of getting myself to the hospital should the need arise, but I'd much rather have you there with me from the beginning. If I'm at work, then at least we're both in the same place. Believe me, if I thought that this was in any way harmful for our baby boy, I wouldn't do it; I'd stay here."

"I know Maur. I was just thinking out loud. I want everything to work out as good as possible."

"I am ready to have this baby. It's been too long already! I'm ready for him to come out. I'm exhausted," Maura stated. " I want him to be born so we can have him with us already," she said. "I can't wait."

"I can't wait to meet him either," Jane replied. "Isn't there anything we can do to hurry it along?"

"The doctor said there were several things… and I've done them all except one."

"What's the one we're missing?" Jane asked.

"Sex." Maura stated plainly.

"Why didn't you say anything before baby? I can definitely help you there," Jane said with a smile as she cuddled closer to her wife.

"Come on Jane, look at me, I'm hideous! I'm big and swollen. My face is all blotchy. How can you possibly be attracted to me right now?" Maura asked.

"I'm always attracted to you. Even more so now, because now you're carrying our baby. I don't think you've ever been more beautiful," Jane said sincerely with a kiss. "You glow Maura, and you grow more beautiful with each passing day. I'll never get enough of you. Telling you 'I love you' every single day won't be enough to convey just how much I care about you. I love you for you, regardless of how you think you look. Right now I'd love nothing more than try to help bring our little boy into the world."

Maura gasped.

"Maur? What's the matter?" Jane asked the second she heard the gasp.

"I think my water just broke," Maura replied, stunned. She looked up at Jane with a smile on her face.

Jane mirrored her smile. "I think it's time to get you to the hospital."

* * *

Fourteen hours later, their son was born. Maura had been exhausted throughout, refusing to have the epidural and opting instead for a natural birth. She and Jane had been allowed to see and carry him for a couple of minutes before he was carted off for routine testing. Maura was wheeled back into the room and allowed to sleep for a couple of hours. She and Jane had decided breast feeding would be best and so it would be soon that they'd bring the little baby in to try to get him to eat.

As it turned out, baby Rizzoli-Isles had quite the appetite and had no problems latching on to Maura's breast. She had just finished feeding him when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Jane called.

Constance opened the door slowly and snuck her head in. "Hello darling! Jane! I'm so very happy to know I have a grandson!" she exclaimed as she walked into the room closely followed by her husband. A couple of seconds later Maura saw Frankie and Tommy outside the door and motioned them inside as well. Angela was the last to enter.

"Hello mother, father," Maura replied with a tired smile. "Come meet your grandson, Matteo Rizzoli-Isles."

Jane, who had been carrying the baby, handed him off to her mother-in-law.

"He is precious," Constance stated as she looked at her grandson adoringly.

"He looks a lot like you Maura," Richard said.

Constance was still holding the baby when she turned to Angela. "Would you like to hold your grandson?" she asked the Rizzoli matriarch.

Angela nodded excitedly. Constance gently placed baby Matteo in her arms.

"Maura, you did wonderfully sweetheart, he's perfect!" Angela exclaimed. "Just perfect! You _are_ a gift of God, aren't you Matteo?" she said to her grandson.

"That's actually one of the reasons why we picked that name," Jane stated. "After Maura's accident, our little Matteo here really is a gift from God."

Tommy and Frankie stood beside their mother and watched her interact with the baby.

"TJ will finally have someone to play with soon!" Tommy said. "Matty just has to get a little older."

"Yeah, this little one is going to be a true Boston sports fan if we have anything to say about it," Frankie added. "Isn't that right, Jane?"

"You're absolutely right," Jane replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Come on everyone, we have to give Maura some time to rest. I'm sure she's exhausted after the day she had," Angela said.

"You're right," Constance agreed. "Get some rest, darling. We'll be back to see you tomorrow." She leaned over to give her grandson a kiss before kissing Maura on the cheek and leaving for the night.

The room soon emptied and the couple was left with their newborn once again. Jane placed the baby in Maura's arms.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of looking at him," Maura said. "I can't believe he's already here with us." She turned to the baby. "We've wanted you so much," she said. "Mama and I are going to do everything we can to have you grow up to be a healthy and happy boy Matteo," she said as she kissed the baby softly.

Jane just nodded in agreement as she wrapped her arms around her small family.

* * *

**I know one reviewer asked for an Italian name. I actually had Matteo picked out for a while now. For those of you who don't know, Matthew means "gift of God". I thought it fitting. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter=)**


	70. AN 2

**So here's a thought... This story is quickly reaching 100k words. It is BY FAR the longest story I've ever written. My question is this: would you all rather continue reading this knowing that I'll probably throw in some more ups and downs to keep it interesting along the way or would you rather I stop here with a happy epilogue? I'd love to know what you, my readers, think!**

**Thanks for the feedback and thanks for reading!**

**Gtrotter29**


	71. Chapter 69

**Hello everyone! The response to my question was huge! It was a bit of a toss up, with the majority of you asking for me to continue with the story. A good portion asked for a sequel. Those of you who have read my work know I'm horrible with sequels... I seem to have issues with continuing them and following through. I feel like I could definitely continue expanding on this story but I understand that it can certainly get significantly longer so I've thought of a solution. I've decided to break this into parts. This story, with this being the final chapter, can be split into 2 different stand alones... I'm going to go back and modify the titles so that anyone who wants to read this can differentiate and can read as much as they'd like. I will continue writing this as Mistakes, part III. I'm still deciding whether to continue adding to it here or write it separately. Since a lot of you have favorite/alerted this story, maybe I should just leave it here. I'll decide that later. Others have asked for a different Rizzles story and I'm going to brainstorm to see if I can get another one going for you all. Is there any storyline in particular you'd like to read about? I know one asked for them as teenagers;) For now, I leave you with the last chapter to Mistakes, part II;)**

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure neither of you need anything else before I leave?" Frankie asked one last time. The Rizzoli-Isles family had made their trip from the hospital and were now safely at home with little Matteo.

"No Frankie, I think we're all set. Thank you for helping us out," Jane said to her little brother.

"Alright, well if everything is good then I'll see you two, and you little man, for Sunday night dinner in a couple of days," he said. He held onto Matteo's tiny hand for a second before turning and making his way out.

Everyone else had said their goodbyes at the hospital with promises to see the couple for a huge family gathering for Sunday night dinner. Both sides of the family understood that as new parents, Maura and Jane wanted not only to rest, but their time alone to spend with their little bundle of joy. They also knew it would take time for Matteo to get used to a schedule and that it would take a toll on the two women.

"He doesn't get to eat for another thirty minutes," Jane stated as she looked at the piece of paper in front of her. "Do you want to try to get some sleep before it's time to feed him again?" she asked her wife.

"No, I don't think I'd get any rest before I had to get up anyway. Let's just stay here," Maura replied as she cuddled closer to Jane on the sofa. Jane adjusted herself so that Maura could rest against her more comfortably. Both women turned and looked at their sleeping son in his car seat.

"Maybe we should get him out of there," Jane stated, yearning to pick up her son again.

"You're just saying that because you want to hold him," Maura replied, knowing exactly what her wife was up to.

Jane smiled. "Of course I want to hold him, look at him! He's so adorable!"

"I want to hold him too, but he and I need rest, love. How about you hold him after he's done eating?"

"Okay," Jane said, a sad tone to her voice. "I guess I can wait that long."

"I want to hear you say that when he's crying in the middle of the night and is in need of a diaper change," Maura said with a smirk.

"We'll take turns, how's that?" Jane offered.

"I suppose that's fair. Though I'm the one that's going to be feeding him. At least on that front you have a wait to go until he starts eating soft foods."

Just then Matteo started moving around in his car seat.

"Look at him move his little mouth like that," Jane cooed. "Little man must be hungry."

"Yes, it looks like he is. Okay love, you can take him out," Maura said as she began unbuttoning her blouse.

"Yay!" Jane cried excitedly as she rose from the sofa and went to get her son.

"Who would have ever thought, Jane Rizzoli, big old softy," Maura teased.

"You know it! It's Matty's fault you know. Though I refuse to acknowledge that in front of anyone else; I'm a badass!" Jane replied as she took her son in her arms.

"Jane, no cursing around the baby," Maura reprimanded.

"Sorry buddy," Jane said instantly. "Uncle Frankie, Tommy and I are gonna have some trouble with that," she said aloud.

"You'll get used to it soon enough," Maura said as she held out her arms to take her son.

Jane gently placed Matteo in Maura's waiting arms. A few seconds later, he was happily sucking on Maura's breast, eyes wide open and content.

"You _were _hungry, weren't you my darling?" Maura spoke to her son. Jane sat back down next to her wife and watched in awe as mother and son bonded.

"I wish I could feed him," Jane said sadly.

"It'll be your turn next," Maura reasoned. "You're going to love it Jane. There's no better feeling in the world. You and I have been tremendously happy… I didn't think I could be any happier, but then Matteo came. Our family is nearly complete."

"I know Maur; I want to be the one to carry our next baby, and I think it should be sooner rather than later. That way, they aren't that far apart in age."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Maura asked, surprised.

"I want to start trying as soon as possible. I think we can handle it, don't you?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded enthusiastically. "I think we can; them only being a year to a year and a half apart would be great," she agreed. "I think that would help them be even closer and form a stronger bond."

"Well that's what we'll do. I'll get my body ready and we'll start trying soon," Jane concluded.

The two women continued watching their son in awe as he ate. When he was full, Jane took him and burped him. Matteo was fast asleep a few minutes later.

"Look at that, he already has me wrapped around his little fingers," Jane said with a smile as she motioned to her index finger enclosed in Matteo's tiny hand.

Maura smiled wide as she gently caressed Matteo's head. She leaned forward and kissed her son as he slept. "I can't believe we're finally here," she said as she wrapped her arm around Jane's waist and rested her head on Jane's shoulder.

"We're here," Jane agreed, "and I wouldn't have it any other way," she said as she wrapped her free arm around Maura and basked in the happiness that surrounded them.

* * *

**What do you all think? Did you like the ending?=)**

**I want to thank everyone that has taken the time to read and review on this story thus far, you all are amazing!=)**


	72. AN 3

Hey everyone! Got a new story. It's called 'A Summer Journey'. Check it out!;)

Mistakes part III will have its first posting this Sunday or Monday at the latest as a new story so keep a lookout for it!:)

Thanks for reading!

Gtrotter29


End file.
